Q and A Flock Style!
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: Q and A is no more! Please go read 'Famous Last Words'. I can't write this anymore. Read chapter 10 for more details DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Q and A - Flock Style**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: I still can't believe I'm doing this, but, hey, no likey, no read, right? Geez, I swear, this is probably the worst thing I've written for Oh well. You tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft... Does it look like I own? Didn't think so. Oh yeah. I don't own anything else mentioned in the thingy.**

------------------------------

_"I...lov...eh, you know what I mean."_

Okay. That's probably The. Corniest. Thing. EVER! Whoever wrote this has serious mental issues. Or doesn't know me at all. I mean, seriously! I would _never_ be caught dead saying something like that. I felt my head start to pound, a normal _I-just-read-the-stupidest-thing-ever_ headache, not a _Voice- who -ended-up-being-my-dad- is-saying-some-random-Karma/Zen-thing_ headache.

I clicked back to my sister's profile, shocked that she'd actually put this... this... _THING_ in her favorites. Don't get me wrong: I love Some of the things on there are pretty good. And JP also thinks so, apparently. I doubt he would have put the link to it on the Flock's website if he didn't think it was good, right? But honestly! Some of the things these people right... They think they know us, but that couldn't be father from the truth!

_Why don't you do something about it, Max?_

Oh, great. Thanks, Dad. Lovely time to chime in. Besides, what can _I_ do about this?

_Why not write something and set things straight?_

What?! That is the... hey, that's not a bad idea!

"ELLA!" I shouted from den, wondering how you logged in anyways.

"What?!" She shouted back, running in wearing her soccer uniform. "Can't it wait?"

"Uh, no. What's your login password?"

She stared at me, a blank look on her face.

"You made me stop playing against _Fang_, the one who never plays with _any of us_, for my _password_?!" She sounded scandalized, but I see what she meant. Sure, Fang was starting to open up a little more, but that didn't mean that the was all buddy-buddy-let's-go-play-together now.

"Gimmie the password and you'll be able to go back and play him." I murmured cajolingly. Right then, Fang walked in, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Too late." She moaned, glaring at Fang, then at me. "And I was winning, too."

"You wish," Fang muttered as he walked by. We stared at him until he left. Then Ella turned to glare at me again. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops..." The awkward silence held for a few minutes.

"So. Can I have the password now?"

--------------------------------- pagebreak --------------------------------

Okay guys. You're all smart. You all can read (otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, right?). Now, you know what the title says? That's what we (that is to say, The Flock) are going to do.

Questions, comments, concerns, heck, we'll even take dares. Whatever it is you want to ask the Flock, you send it in, we'll answer!

Geez, now I sound like a newspaper ad. Whatever. Got a question you want to ask your favorite flock member, just send it in.

Oh, my sister tells me to tell you guys to only send questions through reviews because she doesn't want her email swamped by PMs.

-Max Ride.

--------------------------------- pagebreak --------------------------------

I reread what I wrote, wrinkling my nose. Okay, so it's not _Harry Potter_, but it'll do. I shut down the computer, wondering if anyone would write back. If they did, wonder what'd they write?

"So, how exactly are you planning on doing this?"

I jumped, swiveling around to find Fang behind me.

"Did you read that?" He looked at me, as expressionless as ever. I grimaced, turning to my sister, who was sitting right beside me.

"Why didn't you warn me?" I hissed, feeling annoyed that he'd found out about my little plan. Ella shrugged, turning back to her book.

"We have to answer peoples questions?" Fang asked, giving me a level look. I straightened up.

"Yes."

"Any reason why?"

I grinned at him, turning the computer on again.

"Hey, Ella?" She looked up from _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows_. I stood up, leaving the swivel chair open for Fang. "Why don't you show him those fanfictions?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah! The Flock will be answering your questions! Anyone in the Flock, or Ella, or Dr. Martinez, or Jeb, or anyone else, for that matter. I'll think of something. Oh, and the quote thing in the beginning is from one of _my_ Max Ride fics. Yep, I'm making fun of my own fics. That's how nice I am. This is probably absolute crap, but that's just me.

Review and send your questions in:) Or better yet, tell me if you want me to continue this thing anyways.

-Amaya


	2. Chapter 2

**Q and A - Flock Style! Chapter 2**

**By Amaya 24**

**Disclaimer: Well, I can't really say I own myself, can I? After all JP's the one that has all the credit for OUR story. Hmm... Yeah. I don't want to get sued by the guy that's writing our story, so... No. I, Max Ride, do not own ****Maximum Ride** **XP**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"MAX!" Ella shouted from the den. I sighed, turning off my CD player. I stumbled down the stairs, yawning.

"Saturday, Ella. Please. Sleep..." I murmured, rubbing my eyes. Okay, so I wasn't really asleep, but I was _trying _to get to sleep. Stupid jet lag. Ella grimaced at the sight of my hair, but smiled at me anyways, like a loving sister should. I sat down besides her, vaguely noticing the younger Flock members huddled around the TV.

"You know that thing you posted yesterday on my friend's account?" Ella asked me, jumping up and down on the swivel chair (if you can do that without falling, I mean).

I stood there for a moment, letting the sounds of what seemed to be _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ wash over me while I tried to figure out what she was talking about. I blinked.

"Yeah. What about it?" I finally asked. Then I turned to where Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total were watching the TV. Ironic, no? Mutants watching a show about mutants. "Turn it down, guys. You'll wake Mom up." They obliged, not looking away from the screen. I shook my head at them, turning back to my sister. Ella turned to watch them for a second, before turning to me again.

"Well, I was checking my email, right? And Maya forwards everything to do with fanfiction to me since she donated her account to me." She explained hurriedly. I nodded, biting back another yawn.

"Your story got reviews! People actually sent questions for you!" She squealed, smiling brightly. I froze, looking at her strangely.

"You mean people actually _wrote back?!_" I asked, grinning crazily. I made her scootch over to read what people wrote.

-------------------------------------------

_I just thought of a question! What's Max's favorite song and why.  
Fill out this form:_

My favorite song is by . It is my favorite song because .

Now you have to answer me!

_EyeOfTheTiger_

-----------------------------------------

**My favorite song? Okay. Sure. I did say anything. Ahem:**

**Actually, anything by Liam Rooney. But since I have to do the form thingy...**

**My favorite song is 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan. It is my favorite song because, well... it's kind of obvious by the title, no? That's what I think, anyways.**

**Oh, and FYI: Fang's favorite song is 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana. (Shocker, huh?)**

-----------------------------------------

I grinned, happy with myself. Until someone grabbed the back of my chair and pulled me away. Fang gave me a disgruntled look.

"Erase it," He growled, pointing at the screen. I wrinkled my nose, shaking my head.

"No way! It stays."

------------------------------------------

**Let me clarify something: I DO NOT listen to Hannah Montana. Or Hillary Duff. Or anything of the sort. -Fang**

------------------------------------------

"Spoilsport," I muttered under my breath, ready to tackle the next question.

-----------------------------------------

_Here's a random question for Fang. Q: So, Fang, boxers or briefs?_

_Hehe._

_Obsessed fangirl_

----------------------------------

"Hey, Fang!" I chirped as Ella read over my shoulder. She started snickering as Fang turned to face me, his eyes still slightly murderous. He then glared at the computer screen. It's not its fault, you know!

"You have a question," I giggled, watching his face as he read the request.

--------------------------------------

**Have I mentioned I hate Max? -sigh-**

**If you really must know... boxers.**

--------------------------------------

I began giggling again as I read his answer. Of course, _I_ could have answered this (doing the shopping for the Flock has its benefits sometimes), but torturing Fang is fun. I scrolled down to the next question.

--------------------------------------

_Random question to Max: Do you like Fang or Sam? As in crushing on 'like'?_

_Random question to Fang: When I say the name 'Sam' do your fists clench and  
you think of ways to kill him?_

_If Fang doesn't answer my question, Max should watch his fist and say Sam  
over and over, while Angel reads his mind. This should have an interesting  
answer.  
crazy.girl.with.wings._

--------------------------------------

I gagged, glaring at Ella as she laughed loudly. Angel looked away from the TV, giving me a look. I shrugged and began typing.

--------------------------------------

**Now I'm really starting to regret starting this thing. My answer to my (Max's) question is: NO COMMENT! Hahahahah--**

**Hi! This is Angel. Max is saying not to do this, but she said she'd answer all of the questions. The truth is that she really liked Sam, but she didn't 'like' like him. Not the way she likes Fang anyways. Bye! **

--------------------------------------

Don't get me wrong: I love my baby Angel. But God (or Goddess), how do I _HATE_ her mind reading skills. Angel shot me a hurt look. 'Don't erase it!' She mouthed, but I turned back to the keyboard.

--------------------------------------

**This is Max. What Angel said isn't true. And I stand by my 'no comment' thing.**

--------------------------------------  
I believe I distinctly hear Angel mutter 'Don't lie' behind us, but I was too busy smirking at Fang's question. Trust me, I've been dying to find that out for myself!

"Fang!" Ella said, smiling. "We've got another one for you!" Fang glared at the both of us, then watched as Angel pattered over again. So maybe I was mad about her butting in on my Q and A thing, but she _was _pretty useful. Fang glared at me again, then bent over, reading the question. I smirked as his jaw started twitching.

--------------------------------------

**Hi! Max again. Fang's refusing to answer this, but as he was reading it, he got twitchy. That, and Angel told me he is blocking her from his mind. Which probably means that he was thinking something violent. Probably something to do with dismembering a certain guy named 'Sam'... **

--------------------------------------

I grinned as Angel nodded, smiling at Fang angelically. He glared at the both of us again and walked out of the room.

"Next question!" I cheered, smiling at the look Ella shot me.

--------------------------------------

_From: Ali ()_

LOVE the idea.  
Let's see... okay! I got a question!

To Total (snicker):  
"who is your favorite Star Wars character?"

--------------------------------------

"Total! C'mere!" I shouted, seeing as how Total was engrossed with the _Ninja Turtles_. He trotted over his black eyes shiny with anticipation.

"Angel told me about this," He said, his voice incredibly happy. He hopped up on my lap and began reading the screen.

--------------------------------------

**First of all, I want to thank Max for writing my answer.**

**My favorite Star Wars character? How can you choose?! There are so many good ones... If I really had to pick, though, I'd probably say Darth Vader. He's an icon! Even people who've never seen Star Wars know who he is! It's impossible to **_**not**_** recognize him. And everybody loves a bad guy. (Except the whitecoats. Nobody loves them. Not even their mothers.) So, favorite Star Wars character is definetly Darth Vader. Though, when you think about it, there are plenty of others out there... There's Luke Skywalker, of course, and Yoda...**

--------------------------------------

I rolled my eyes after Total finished dictating. Who knew he was such a Star Wars junkie?

"Last question, I think." Ella said, smiling at the screen.

--------------------------------------

_Okay so I have a question for the flock...  
How come ur at Dr. Martinez's house? I thought you left there._

_up and coming writer _

--------------------------------------

I sighed, looking at my sister.

"I was wondering when they were gonna ask that."

--------------------------------------

**Well. Smart little cookie, ain't ya? Yes, we did leave to try and figure out how to stop Itex from destroying the world. Sure, we got rid of the one in Germany, but there's a lot of Itex branches out there. Erm, actually, the branch that was second-in-command kind of became the leader, but we're trying to find out who they are, exactly.**

**Anyways, to answer your question: It's the HOLIDAYS man! Now that we actually have a place to spend them, we decided unanimously that we wanted to come back for Christmas/New Year's/Hannukah/Kwanza whatever. Can't blame us for wanting a share of holiday cheer, right? Don't worry, though. We'll get back on Itex's track as soon as we can!**

--------------------------------------

I yawned for the first time since starting this thing.

"Let's wrap this up, shall we?"

--------------------------------------

**Thank you so much for sending in your questions and I hope that you got the answers you were looking for! Please don't hesitate and send in more!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q and A - Flock Style: Chapter 3!**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: Wow, chapter 3 already?! Geez... Okay, before I forget, thanks to everyone who's sent in questions. And just incase you didn't know, when something is **_italicized_**, that's YOUR questions. BOLD is when one of us is writing the answer, and **normal text** describes what's happening outside the computer. Clear?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Been through this before. I don't own myself. -- Or, for that matter, anything else mentioned here that you might recognize. Wouldn't want to get sued.**

**

* * *

**I pounced on the computer the minute we landed back at mom's house. Sure, saving the world is important and all, but, hey! People from all over are writing to ME, not to Mr. Most-Likely-To-Become-A-Cult-Leader. You can't blame me, can you? 

"Come on, come on..." I whispered, urging the slow computer to boot up.

* * *

**Welcome, one and all, to our third Q and A session! Let's see our first question:**

_Hi! I have a question for Iggy. _

Why do you like to make bombs so much? 

_Ella, do you like like Iggy? I want to know! _

_Jeb, why did you leave the flock when they were in the Colorado house? _

dancing-with-wings

* * *

"Yo! Iggs!" I shouted, practically vibrating with excitement. Iggy wandered over, his face scrunched up.

"This better not be that question and answer thing you set up," He muttered, sitting down next to me. I smiled at him, then frowned, kind of annoyed that he couldn't see it.

"Better believe it, bud. I'll read you your question, and you answer, all right?" I answered instead, scooting over so that he could type.

* * *

**Hello everybody. Iggy here. Some of you are probably wondering how I'm typing this? There's a reason why the letters 'F' and 'J' have little bars on them, you know. Besides, if I can write on the blog, I'm pretty sure I can deal with this.**

**So, why do I like making bombs so much? Well, I guess because it's what **_**I**_** can do to help the flock, you know? Gazzy's pretty good at it, but I started it. Makes me useful. Besides, what's more fun than blowing evil scientists up?**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Iggy's response as he stood up.

"You _are_ useful, Ig. You know that," I murmured after him, watching him leave. Geez. What to do, what to do?

"Iggy!" I called, ditching the swivel chair and racing after Iggy. I brushed past Ella on the way.

"Question for you, answer please," I said, running up the stairs. Well, why not fly, Max? You ask. God, I hate these low ceilings. So, yeah. I had to run up the stairs, almost falling and breaking my neck in the process. Ah, what I do for the flock.

* * *

**Hi guys! Ella speaking. Now, let's see. 'Do I like...Iggy?!'**

**Oh, dear. Well. I guess, kind of. He's really cool, and he's really brave too. Um, but, I guess. I mean, I am going out with a guy from my school. I never really thought Iggy liked me like that, so I never did anything...**

* * *

"Back!" I gasped, clutching the back of the chair to stop myself from dying. Ella looked at me, smirking evilly as she finished bolding her answer.

"What?" I asked, confused, as she got up from the chair and walked off.

"You'll see," She called over her shoulder. I looked at her, then at the screen. "Aw, crap."

* * *

**To: mride6kids12wings1blog**

**From: Question and Answer.**

**Max.**

**I appreciate you following my advice, but having private information displayed online?! The blog was bad enough, and I had hoped that you would consider finding another route on your quest to fix this 'fanfiction' thing. Oh well. I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now.**

**To answer your, or rather, your reader's question, I left the flock because my work forced me too. If I hadn't left the Flock, they (the scientists) would have made me return them to the lab for testing, and I couldn't very well do that.**

**I hope that is enough for you, Max.**

**Don't be reckless.**

**Love, Jeb.**

* * *

I groaned, copying the e-mail and bolding it. _Stupid Jeb_. I stabbed the copy button viciously, wishing I could have followed up on my threat to rip his spleen out through his nose back in Germany. It would have been entertaining, at most.

"Next question..."

* * *

_Hmm, what to do, what to do. I know! This is for everyone. What is your favorite book? And you can't say Maximum Ride because that's cheating. (and I don't mean to offend Iggy. Sorry!)_

_smilecuznapoleondirtluvsyou _

* * *

"Guys?" I called, fidgeting on the chair. Slowly, the Flock and Ella showed up, Fang looking murderous.

"What now?" He growled. Probably still sore from the 'boxers or briefs' question. Or it could be the Sam question. Whatever. I give him an evil grin, pointing at the computer. He rolled his eyes at me, but bent over to look at the question with the rest of the flock behind him. I shoved him out of the way so I could write my response. I know what you're thinking: _Calm down, woman!_ But this is the first time people have come to me for answers, not Fang's blog!

* * *

**My favorite book? Em, probably the Women's Murder Club series by, who else? JP. Or, maybe, Harry Potter. And why can't we like our own book?! It's awesome! -Max**

**Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan. -Fang**

* * *

"Quite the chatterbox, aren't we?" I asked as soon as Fang finished writing his response. He gave me a scathing look and walked to the kitchen. "Fine! I didn't want you here anyways!" I shouted after him, sticking my tongue out at him. I mean, seriously! He doesn't have to be all jerky because people are sending him questions, right?

"Who's next, guys?" I asked the rest of the Flock. Iggy walked forward, his face bored.

* * *

**My favorite book (audio book, I mean.) is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was really descriptive; kinda nice. There's also this one time Max read a book to us called 'Freaks! Are People Too.' It wasn't half-bad. I can't remember the name of the author, but the book was pretty good. -Ig**

**My favorite book, of like, all time is definitely 'No More Dead Dogs!'. Total didn't like it much, but I thought it was really good. One of the characters is called Wallace Wallace, if I remember right. Everyone thought he was really cool because of his name, but he didn't think so. Wouldn't it be so cool, to have your first and last name be the same? Tiffany Tiffany, or maybe Tiffany-Krystal Tiffany-Krystal. Nah, that's too long. How about Butterfly?! (Care to guess whose response this was?)**

**I really liked the Captain Underpants books. - the Gasman**

**My favorite book is the one Max told me back when we lived with Jeb. It was a different version of the 'Swan Princess', where people got turned into swans and only the princess could save them. -Angel**

**I really liked reading 'The Golden Compass'. I thought Pan was really cool! The movie wasn't that good though. -Ella**

* * *

I reread the responses the Flock wrote, rolling my eyes at Gazzy's response. Figures he'd like Captain Underpants. I popped my knuckles, ready to keep answering questions. Ella sat next to me, reading the questions over my shoulder.

* * *

_Thanks for the answer! I have another question, but this time it's for Angel. Who's mind do you like to read the most and why. _

EyeOfTheTiger

* * *

**Hey, no problem. Answering questions is what we do, ya know?**

* * *

I was about to call Angel over when her curly blond mop popped up next to me. She smiled at me and crawled on my lap, reading the screen curiously.

* * *

**Hi! Max doesn't really like it when I read the Flock's mind cuz she says it's 'violating their privacy'. I guess she doesn't want me to find that she really DOES like Fang. But my favorite mind to read is probably Iggy's. He plans a lot of cool stuff, and sometimes he plans on playing tricks on the Flock, so I know what he's doing!**

**Bye! 3 (Max told me that that was a heart:) -Angel)**

* * *

"Thanks sweetie," I whispered in Angel's ear as she slid off my lap. She beamed at me and went off, probably to find Total.

"Let's see, let's see. What do we have here?" I murmured, jumping to the next review.

* * *

_I love these! To max and fang, when are you going to get together! Come on, everyone knows you two like each other, just ask angel! _

_pepper66_

* * *

**Hello pepper66. Max speaking. I'm not sure if you read the last one, (which I'm pretty sure you did otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?), but someone else asked us that. I DO NOT RETRACT MY LAST ANSWER! NO COMMENT! Oh, and Angel, I love her and all, but she's a little liar! XP**

* * *

"That's not true Max and you know it!!!!!!!" Angel shouted from the backyard. I grinned at the screen. Ella sighed, shaking her head at me. She stood up and took the keyboard from me.

* * *

**Hi pepper. This is Ella. The only reason Max keeps on writing 'No Comment' is because she doesn't want Fang to read this later and see it. You know? But you're right, and Angel does not lie (not since I've known her, anyways), so yeah! Don't worry; I'll make sure they get together eventually. -Love, Ella**

* * *

"You're mean, you know that?" I asked, taking the keyboard back from my sister. She smiled at me, shrugging.

"The only reason I'm here is so that you don't lie on these, Max," She said, brushing her bangs away from her face. I wrinkled my nose at her, but turned back to the screen.

* * *

_This one is for max and fang: Why don't you just kiss and get it over with already! Everyone know your crazy about each other. _

p.s. fang better get moving I have read some fics were max dated iggy. 

_SilverRide_

* * *

**Another one?! What the he---**

**Sorry everybody. Ella again. I'm not letting Max answer this anymore, but I called Fang over to get his reaction.**

* * *

Ella glanced up at Fang, who'd been reading over our shoulders. Or rather, over Ella's shoulder. I was on the floor where my sister shoved me... Geez, this is MY Q and A, isn't it?

I looked at Fang. Me and Iggy?! I mean, yeah, I love him like a brother, but not _that_ way!

* * *

**I don't think Iggy likes Max that way. He would have said something.**

* * *

With that, Mr. Dark-and-Mysterious walked away, leaving me confused and Ella doubled over with laughter.

"What? What're you laughing about?" I snapped, pulling out my wings quickly and closing them back. Ella giggled, eyes watering, shaking her head at me.

"Nothing... nothing," She gasped, making me roll my eyes at her.

* * *

**Know what? I'm not gonna fight with you guys no more. You think Fang and I like each other, that's your problem, not mine. I know that he doesn't like me that way, and that's the end of that. XX -Max**

* * *

"Stupid Q and A," I grumbled, watching as Ella took over the computer. She glanced at me, smiling wildly.

"Max, you started it; you're ending it," She declared, walking towards the kitchen. I stared after her.

"Where're you goin'?" I called, sitting on the swivel chair again. She didn't even turn around.

"Maybe if I hold some cookies ransom, you'll write," She said, walking towards the Cookies. If there's one thing about my mom that I love the most, it's her cookies... I wasn't kidding about trading your soul for one of those cookies, you know. I glanced at the computer, then at the kitchen.

"Don't worry cookies; I'll save you," I whispered, typing again.

* * *

_reactions from fang sound so funny. i wish i could see them. i cant really think of any questions that aren't embarrassing. so:  
max, do you think fang is hot? (not temperature wise)_

_crazy.girl.with.wings_

* * *

**Ya'll are really startin' to bug me with these Fang questions you know. Fine, you want the truth? Yes, he is pretty hot. But, but! That's what I heard from the girls (and some guys) back at the school when we were with Anne the-head-witch-with-a-B. Oh, no wait, that's the Director lady. Anne's just the Wicked Witch of the West.**

**Anyways... Ha! That's everybody else's opinion. I mean, come on! I grew up with the guy. I've seen the good, the bad, and the **_**ugly**_**, so you can't really ask me that.**

* * *

"Okay, let's keep going," I whispered to myself, trying to keep myself from screaming. Ugh, who am I kidding? If have to answer one more Fang/Max question, I'm gonna scream!

* * *

_To everyone in the flock: If you could have different colored wings what color would they be? Why? _

music4ever

* * *

**Yes! A question that isn't about our love life! Whoo!!!!!!**

**Different colored wings? I guess if I could pick I'd something a little more discreet, like Angel's. They blend with the clouds and stuff, you know? -Max**

**I like my wings. It's easy to blend in with the dark. -Fang**

**I can't really see my wings anyways, so I could care less. As long as they're not neon pink or green, I really don't care. Although, it would be cool if we could dye 'em... Flying in formation with different colored wings would be pretty neat... -Iggy**

**Oh wow! Different colored wings?! Well, if I could pick, I'd pick like Max's. They're so pretty! Though I do like my wings too. Or Angel's, but I don't think that would fit very well with me. What about, like, orange? Like a butterfly? Or blue! -Nudge**

**I want blue wings. Or black ones. Red ones would be cool, but it'd be really easy to see from up high. -Gazzy**

**I want pink wings:) -Angel.**

**I don't care what color wings I get! I just ****want**** wings! -Total**

* * *

Okay, so not that creative, but what can you expect? It's not like we can really change them. Besides, we're flying at airplane height. Who's gonna see our wings except us?

* * *

_this is a question to iggy and/or gazzy: what's your favorite prank that you've pulled on one/all of the flock members (or anyone really)? i dont know if this happens a lot, but it /does/ seem to happen._

_alamodie_

* * *

"Guys, I don't want to know. I really, really don't," I told Iggy and Gazzy. Apparently, the Flock had gotten tired of being called away from whatever they were doing so they decided to stay in the den with me. I slipped off the chair, taking Gazzy's place in the Go Fish game Nudge had started.

"Anyone got any sixes?"

* * *

**Favorite pranks? You actually expect us to choose?! Well, there was one time that we broke into Max's room and, um, took something of hers... and used it as a slingshot... We blamed it on Fang, of course, and she never knew it was us. That was pretty funny, seeing Fang getting chewed out while Max was holding her... thing... 0.o; heh... **

**Oh, I remember that one! Then when we were with Anne at the school, I really didn't like this one teacher, so me and Igs rigged up a **_**huge**_** stink bomb to go off when the teacher walked into the classroom... That was priceless, but we had to evacuate the class 'cuz they thought it was a gas leak.**

* * *

"Thanks guys," I growled, grinding my teeth as Iggy laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Iggy." I snapped, pulling on his shirt and making him sit down. His eyes widened.

"Another one?"

* * *

_Question for Iggy: How did you learn to make bombs? Somehow I can't picture Jeb teaching you. _

And a question for Nudge: What was your New Year's resolution?  
Gryph

* * *

**Jeb didn't teach us to make bombs. Not directly anyways. But he did tell us what things mixed with other things would a.) blow up and b.) blow us up. He did it as a warning, but, hey! It worked in our advantage, so I'm not complaining.**

**My New Year's resolution? I guess it would be to find my parents because we don't know of that lady from Tipisco is my mom or not, right? And, I wanna be braver, like Max, and help the flock and learn French (I really really want to go back to France again!) and I wanna learn how to bake cookies like Max's mom! **

* * *

"Thanks guys," I said, sitting on the chair again. Know what? It's kind of annoying, having to write this and then let the guys answer. I _like_ my chair!

* * *

_K, one for Fang:  
When are you going to tell Max you love her? (please say soon!)  
And for Max:  
Why were you so stubborn when Fang kissed you in that cave before the flock got captured and sent to that room with the velcro strapped beds? Do you "like" him or not?  
Finally, Ella:  
Did you and that one guy ever get together? Just wondering :) _

jessica 

_Oh, adding something - for my question to max, "no comment" doesn't count as an answer ;)_

_jessica_

* * *

**Now I turn it over to Fang:**

**I don't see how this is everybody's business. If I ****were**** to tell Max that, (which I won't), I doubt I'd tell a bunch of people online first. In my opinion, I mean. -Fang**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for sending in your questions! And yeah! Sean asked me out at the end of the year:) -Ella**

**First I want to say that I was not 'being stubborn'! How would you like it for someone to suddenly kiss you out of nowhere! Especially someone you've known your whole life?! It's surprising, okay? And weird. For a while. And I beg to differ! 'No comment' is an excellent answer! You guys just like being mean to me! XP -Max**

* * *

"Grrr..." I glared at the screen, my patience wearing thin. Why does everyone care about my love life?!

Ella patted my shoulder, smiling. "It's okay, Max. It's okay. You're almost done."

* * *

_My question: What was Fang's reaction as he read the fanfiction? Was Max there while he read it? Did he read Faxy stories? Will it give him ideas:P _

LOL, lot's of questions, the last one is more of a rhetorical (Urgh, I can't spell that :( ) question. :P

Now, for and embarrassing (and funny) question for Fang...

When are you going to tell Max you love her? 

_JFW1415_

* * *

"Meh. I'm just gonna leave, okay? I don't wanna be killed yet," I told my sister, groaning as she laughed.

"Don't worry, Max. I'll take care of it." She giggled. "Fang!!"

Oh, dear. This won't end well.

* * *

**Hi! Ella again. Fang's taking forever to get here, so first I'll say this: Which fanfiction? I'm sorry to say, but I spent most of the afternoon showing him the fics, so, d'you think you can specify? And Max was with us on the last ones I showed him (some rather embarrassing pregnant-Max fics that made both of them kind of green around the gills.)**

**Oh, he's telling me to keep writing and that there's no way in heck that he's going to write this. Doesn't matter, I was there, so I know what happened. :)**

**Most of the stories were Fax, but there was some Mari (that scared the living heck out of Max), and some Figgy (which made both of them freak out), but most were Fax, and different ratings too...**

**Not sure if it gave him ideas, but Angel got blocked out of his mind for a while, so you can imagine. XP**

**When will he confess his love to Max? According to him, when hell freezes over, but if I have anything to do about it, it'll be soon:)**

**Sorry Fang wouldn't answer this, but you can understand (I hope?). Thanks again for writing! **

* * *

"Thanks sis," I murmured, leaning against the computer desk-thingy. (Sorry guys, but I think I'm coming down with something. I feel iffy.)

Ella smiled, touching my forehead. "You okay?" She asked, looking worried. I nodded.

"Whatever. You look pale. Want me to get mom?" She asked again, putting the back of her hand against my cheek.

"Nah. We'll finish this, then we'll go. It's probably just the flu or something." I answered, blinking tiredly. Ella snorted.

"Yeah. Knowing your luck, it's the bird flu."

"Shut up and write, will ya?"

* * *

_Ha! Thanks. _

Anyways, this isn't really a question, but it still requires an answer.  
Let's play word association!  
Tell me the first word that comes to mind when you hear...

Football.

(To all members of the flock)  
BE HONEST! 

_ali_

* * *

Oh... my... gosh... I'm going to die...

* * *

**Max: Sexist Pigs**

**Fang: Dallas Cowboys**

**Iggy: Cheerleaders... -drool-**

**Gazzy: Touchdown!**

**Nudge: Big hair:D**

**Angel: Weird thoughts...**

**Ella: Soccer!!**

**Total: Barbarians! -starts ranting about football-**

**Please don't torture me that way again. It was bad enough when we went to that one football game... o.o;;; -Max**

* * *

"My brain..." I moaned, ignoring the snickers coming from the rest of the flock.

"It wasn't that bad, Max," Angel chirped, holding her cards in one hand and Total's in the other. I waved her away, sitting up to read the next question.

* * *

_lol i love it!  
okay so question for Gazzy... _

Who's your favorite voice to mimic? 

_up and coming writer_

* * *

**My favorite voice to mimic? I used to like getting Fang and Iggy into fights by saying things in their voices, but ever since that Ter Borcht guy, how can I like **_**Fang's and Iggy's?**_

**'I vill now destroy de snickuhs bahs!' Haha! He's hilarious!**

* * *

"God, this guy's hilarious," Gazzy snickered, turning away from the computer and taking his place in the Flock circle.

"Your turn Iggs." I called again, resting my head on Ella's knees. She shoved me away, looking annoyed.

"I'm gonna get mom," She warned.

* * *

_he he... This one's for Iggy. _

snicker Iggy, where do you keep your bombs? Are they, like the belief of many fanfictioners, in your underwear drawer? 

_LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework_

* * *

**My bombs? They're hidden everywhere! And besides, I don't have an underwear drawer; we're always traveling around the country. It'd be kind of hard for me to carry an underwear drawer with me, right? But I can tell you one thing: my wings (the part that's closer to my spine) are covered with gunpowder. Max can't tell, and they're close enough to me that they don't catch and blow me up! Of course, that's not the only place I carry my supplies...**

* * *

"Lovely Iggy. Just lovely." I groaned, banging my head against the wall. So not only do I have to worry about Itex and the flock, I also have to worry about one of us spontaneously combusting.

Iggy chuckled, sitting next to the Gasman. Something tells me Iggy's not the only one with bomb stuff on his wings.

* * *

_I HAVE THOUGHT OF A QUESTION! FOR ANGEL! _

okay, what are the flock's thoughts right this very second...and GO! 

_D-Reezy42_

* * *

**Hi D-Reezy! Max is thinking about how stuffed up her head is and how Iggy's going to spontaneously combust one day (what's that?)**

**Ella's laughing at Max because of Iggy's answer, and she's also thinking about her date tomorrow with her boyfriend. **

**Iggy's thinking about finding a new place for his gunpowder. He's thinking about using Gazzy, but Max probably figured that out already.**

**Fang's thinking about how stupid the Q and A thing is, and how he wishes people would stop sending him questions about him and Max. **

**Gazzy's thinking about dinner.**

**Nudge is... um... wow. That's a lot of stuff. Um. I don't think there's enough time for me to write down everything she's thinking.**

**Total's mad because no one sent him a question this time and he wished that more people would send him questions and Dr. Martinez is thinking that we're spending way too much time on the computer.**

**Bye:)**

* * *

"Is that it?" I asked, pulling myself up to look at the screen. Ella nodded, stretching. "Alrighty. Final words?"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for sending in your questions! Hope you got what you were looking for.**

**Um, I don't think I'm going to be able to post anytime soon. I feel horrible... Darn flu...**

**Thanks anyways and send in your questions!**

**-Max**

* * *

**Later that day:**

The flock was sitting in a circle in the den, Total complaining viciously about missing dinner.

"Max, what are we doing?" Nudge asked, looking worried. I shrugged, as confused as she was.

"Dunno sweetie. This is all Fang's idea." I said, yawning. Fang glared at me, standing up.

"We need to take a vote," He said, his voice quiet. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Vote about what?" Gazzy asked, eyes wide.

"Max's question and answer thing." Everyone glanced at me. I looked at Fang.

"What about it?" I asked, keeping my voice level. He stared at me, eyes dark.

"Whether or not we should keep doing it." He answered promptly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. We'll vote. Everyone in favor of keeping it?" I asked, not looking away from Fang. Beside me, Nudge and Angel raised their hands. Ella nodded and raised hers too. Total looked annoyed.

"I'll vote, but only if I get another question," He grumbled from Angel's lap. I smiled at him.

"I can't get the people to give you questions, Total." I told him, and he huffed.

"Fine." He said, plopping down on the carpet. "I vote for it."

Gazzy looked at me. "Me too." He said, raising his hand.

Iggy sighed. "You better not be giving me Bambi eyes, Max," He muttered, slowly raising his hand. As if sensing Fang's stare, he shrugged. "If I can't see the girls, least I can do is talk to them." He offered as an explanation. Sexist pig, I thought, but sighed.

Fang looked annoyed, but he knew he was outnumbered. I grinned.

"Now, everyone in favor of Fang actually _answering_ his questions?" I asked. Seven hands went up instantly. Fang sighed.

"I hate you, Max," He muttered, standing up and walking away.

* * *

**A/N numero 2: Guys, in all honesty, I'm dying right now. This idiot in my Bio class got me sick and now I've got a huge headache. If I get better during the week, I promise I'll post on the weekend (so send in your questions), but knowing me and my lousy immune system, it'll take me a while to get better... Review? It'll help me get better! -gives readers Bambi eyes-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Q and A - Flock Style Chapter 4**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: Hey guys. Still feel pretty bad, but I'm not dead yet, so...**

**Anyways. Thanks so much for writing and sending in your questions, even if they **_**do**_** annoy the heck out of me at times. But I answer anyways, because that's how awesome I am.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Apparently I still don't own myself, or anything else we might accidentally mention in this thing. **

**---------------------------------------------**

"Max, you sure you can do this? You still look a little pale." Ella asked from the computer. I groaned, feeling stuffed up and overall horrible.

"Yeah. I'll live. So long as they don't ask anything too bad," I answered, snuggling deeper into the blanket I had wrapped around me. The rest of the flock was with us too, Nudge and Angel being my 'nurses', meaning they were taking care of me while practicing on an old 'Operations' game of Ella's. Oh, dear...

Fang smirked at me, leaning against the door. Probably thinking this was my punishment for starting this Q and A thing. Jerk.

**---------------------------------------------**

_ok a few things..._

1) Max- If you could choose Fang or Sam? And do you think there is a minimum  
ride?

2) Fang- hating Max is NOT healthy. So also... Why don't YOU kiss her and get  
it over with?

3)Iggy- Promise us one day you wont blow up. K?

4) Hey Nudge- I love your moter mouth!! One day one the bus I couldn't stop  
talking! I kept asking questions to my friend like ( why is the sky blue ) and  
stuff. So your like eleven right? or twelve?

5) Gazzy- Do you like building bombs? Or to just blow stuff up?

6) Angel- What is like to be the youngest?

7) TOTAL- Sorry ou didn't get any questions last time so here it is... Why do  
you want to fly so bad?

Ok thats all kathy  
**---------------------------------------------**

**Hi guys. Thanks for writing in. If I had to choose? Like, depending on what? If I had to choose my second-in-command, then I'd definitely pick Fang. But, if I had to pick out, I dunno, nicest conversation with a non-mutant person, I guess I'd pick Sam. See, you gotta **_**specify!**_** Oh, and **_**Minimum Ride**_**? Hmm. You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if there was...**

**-Max**

**Actually, I think hating Max right now is helpful. Better than killing her, right? And I believe you know what happened the **_**last**_** time I kissed Miss Maximum? I doubt doing this now would help any. Besides, she's sick; if I kissed her now, she'd probably get ****me**** sick too. -Fang**

**Hey Kathy. Iggy here. I'll try not to blow myself up, 'kay? Besides, I haven't yet, right? **

**Hi! Yeah, I just turned twelve a couple of weeks ago:) That is so cool. I did that to Max once and she got really annoyed. I'd ask her something, and then she'd send me to Fang. Then he'd send me back to Max. It was kind of annoying, but I think I annoyed them more than they bothered me. You know? -NuDgE**

**Both! XP Building bombs is harder, but it's still really cool! -Gazzy**

**I dunno. I don't like being the youngest; I can't always keep up with Max and everybody else. I get tired quicker too. -Angel**

**Why do I want wings? Remember that one time that **_**someone**_** accidentally dropped me? If it wasn't for Max and her super speed, I woulda gone **_**plotz**_** for sure! That's why I need wings; and so that they won't have to carry me anymore. -Total**

**---------------------------------------------**

"All right Ella. Read the next one," I yawned, curling up in a little ball with my wings tucked in tight against my back. Iggy frowned, placing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Maybe you should take a break, Max." He said, pulling his hand away. "You feel really warm."

"I'll be fine, Iggy," I sniffled, touched by his caring-ness. Gosh, see how sick I am? Can't even think up words anymore. Iggy grinned.

"Well, as long as the rest of us don't catch what you have..." He trailed off. Huh, so much for kindness.

**---------------------------------------------**

_Ohh i have a question for max and fang, well its more for max, but hey, fang  
can join in to!_

Ok here it is...

Max, when u and Fang do get together and fall in love and do the 'deed' and  
u have kids, do u think you will have a baby naturally, or will u lay an egg?

LOL i have always wondered that one

-bree-  
**---------------------------------------------**

The room was dead quiet. That is, until Total started snickering, followed closely by Iggy.

"Max?" Ella asked, barely suppressing a giggle. I growled from underneath the covers, silently willing myself to NOT launch myself at the computer.

**---------------------------------------------**

**'Do the deed'? You do realize we're 14, right? **

**---------------------------------------------**

I took a deep breath, trying oh-so hard not to kill anyone.

**---------------------------------------------**

**I don't know if I'd...lay an egg... But I do get my visits every month, so I guess it means... I dunno. You get whatever you want from this. **

**---------------------------------------------**

I walked back to the couch, fists clenched tightly. _Don't kill the reviewers, Max. It's not nice._

_"_Next question..." I growled.

**---------------------------------------------**

_if got a couple questions. first, to Angel-how useful have u found ur  
underwater beathing power 2 b?  
to Max, why dont you guys just reveal yourselves 2 the public and rally  
everyone against Itex instaid of just rallying the kids? doing that will  
probably also rally the military, which has enough firepower 2 take out Itex  
easally. thats all for now. keep typing.  
the Aviator_  
**---------------------------------------------**

**Thank you, Aviator, for not asking stupid pointless questions about my love life. Really. If I could, I'd hug you...**

**Um, here's Angel:**

**Hi! I haven't really used my underwater breathing thing. Not since the time we went to the beach with the sharks. I dunno what it's for, but it's still fun!**

**Right. Well. Hi Aviator. Max again. See, we kind of can't do that. Kids don't squeal on other kids, but if adults got a hold of us-- well. Imagine how many conspiracy freaks/ mad scientists/ whitecoats/ assorted other loonies would be after us? Most of the other Itex branches don't even know we're out there yet; maybe some of them actually have something that could get rid of us for good. So. No. Besides, adults have the nasty habit of not believing kids, even if they're telling the truth. The thought crossed our minds more than once, but we'd rather not do anything yet. **

**---------------------------------------------**

"I love the normal ones..." I murmured, my stomach growling hungrily. I stood up.

"Where're you going, Max?" Fang asked, giving me a warning look. Pfft. Probably didn't want me skipping away from the Q and A.

"Kitchen."

**---------------------------------------------**  
_ question for the flock (lmao) Total- are you fluffy and do you  
like to watch Charmed? Sorry buddy. I love dogs.  
_

_I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS! yay!  
Iggy- sorry for this but i'm curious and blond so yah. if u cud c only one  
thing in the world, what would u c? so sorry! _

_aqua279_  
**---------------------------------------------**

**Hi Aqua! Um. Am I fluffy? I guess so... Never really thought about it. Do I like to watch Charmed? Sometimes... It's so hard to see good TV when you're on the run with a bunch of mutant bird kids... -sobs- Total**

**Iggy here. If I could see one thing in the world? Geez... Venice Beach on a warm day. :) Think of all the beach bunnies there... **

**---------------------------------------------**

"All right, sexist pig, enough!" I snapped, moving Iggy away from the computer. Ella grinned.

"What are you eating?"

"Yogos." I smiled, popping another one in my mouth. What? Yogos are good!

**---------------------------------------------**

_Iggy,  
If you asked Fang to describe Max to you, would you say she is hot?_

(Ella, based on how Fang describes her, do you think Fang thinks she is hot?  
lol, it's the closest way I can think of to get Fang to admit to it:P)

Blondie (loves Iggy)  
**---------------------------------------------**

**Hi Blondie! So, you got a boyfriend? Ow! (Max hit me for that...) Um. I don't know...**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Well Fang?" Iggy asked, turning his sightless eyes on Fang. Fang sighed.

"She's blond; she's still got some pink stripes in her hair from that one time in New York." He said, his eyes roaming over me. A slight blush crossed his face, but it was gone so quickly I couldn't tell if I was imagining it or if it really was there. "She's tall, but shorter than me." Here he gave me a satisfied smirk. "And she's got brown eyes. Anything else?" He asked.

Iggy groaned. "You didn't tell me _anything_! Gazzy could have told me all that!" He snapped, exasperated. He got up from the computer, stalking towards Fang and whispering in his ear. Angel chose this time to make herself scarce, running upstairs.

Fang rolled his eyes, but began whispering in Iggy's ear. After some time, Iggy nodded, a smirk on his face.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Back. Well. Ahem. Fang just described 14-year old Max to me. I just remembered little Max, so... Well. YesIthinkshe'shotbutifIsayanthingI'msodeadsosorry! Heh. Bye!**

**Sorry Blondie. We couldn't hear anything they said: we don't know what Fang said about Max so I can't tell if he likes her or not! -Ella**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Question for Total to answer (even if it isn't about him really)_

So, when do you think Max and Fang will get together: 

_up and coming writer_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Sweet, another regular! When do **_**I**_** think Max and Fang will get together? Sometimes this year. Definitely. The hormones are raging and Max turns fifteen in a month. This year definitely. -Total**

**---------------------------------------------**

"All right. Let's keep this ball rolling." I sighed, scrolling down to the next question. Behind me, Total raised his head hopefully.

"Ball?"

"No Total. It was an expression." His head dropped down sadly.

**---------------------------------------------**

_Boo yah, I got my question answered. I know the story Angel's talking about,  
because I read it to my 6 year old sister! Okay, I'm trying to think of a  
question, but I think my little sisters poisoned me with thier so-called  
"lemonade" that was purple, tasted like grape, and had a bad after taste. Oh,  
this is for Iggy and Gazzy. What is the best explosion you've ever made? And  
to Total, who's your favorite person to annoy? grins evilly I love to annoy  
people._

_smilecuznapoleondirtluvsyou _

**---------------------------------------------**

**Hi Smile. Yeah. Lemonade shouldn't be purple... Sorry. Can't help you there. :) Oh, and people, please realize. I'm just copying and pasting what YOU leave in the reviews. If you wanna tell us something but don't want it to come up in the story, tell us! Else we just assume that it's all right for us to put everything here. Thank You. -The Management**

**Best explosion we've ever made? Hard much? Um, I guess the one in Itex, where we rigged up the car to explode in the garage and it set off the other cars. Yep. That was a good one. It was like Fireworks! Awesome. XD -Iggy and the Gasman**

**My favorite person to annoy is Max! -Total**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Yeah. Fidgeting little furball," I muttered under my breath. Total shot me a reproachful look.

"But Maaaaaxxxx," He whined, giving me the full force of the Bambi Eyes.

"No!" I shut my eyes, but he'd hit me too hard. Ugh. For the next hour, I'd be a mushy, squishable piece of clay in his paws.

"Let's keep going," Ella chuckled nervously, gently prying the keyboard from my hands.

**---------------------------------------------**

_YAY! You answered my questions! ANyways, I got anotha question. This one's  
for Angel._

Angel, who do you like to mind control the most? Or at least, a little, if  
Max doesn't like you mind controlling.

Peace out!

dancing-with-wings

**---------------------------------------------**

**Max doesn't like it when I control people's minds. She says it's not right. But Eraser's minds are fun to control! They were, anyways. They were really easy to control. But everyone at the School blocks me when I try, so I can't. -Angel**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Question for Ella:_

How long have you been playing soccer?

Music4ever

**---------------------------------------------**

**Hey, thanks for writing! Me, I've been playing soccer since I can remember, but I've been playing in leagues at school since third. When I was younger, Mom would take me to soccer games at the park. -Ella.**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Ella/Iggy...do you like each other? And I mean Like LIKE each other, and if  
they don't say anything, then, Angel, read their minds and FIND THE TRUTH!_

_hm...hard to think of a question...i just had one._

OH! WAIT! um, ok...

How's the Ter Borcht Hater Club thingy? Can I join?

_This is a question for Angel..._

Angel, aren't you annoyed that people are writing stories of how you're a  
traitor...

And, also, (not that i think this or anything), but do you ever think about  
betraying the flock, or wanting to be leader?

BE HONEST!

_liveurlifexx33 _

**---------------------------------------------**

**Ter Borcht Hater Club? Yeah! Of course! Anyone who is a hater of Ter Borcht can join! We haven't actually done anything yet, but consider yourself an official member! -Max**

**Ella: Um, well, I kind of **_**do**_** like Iggy, but I'm going out with Sean right now, and he's really sweet. I guess, maybe, if I wasn't going out with anyone, maybe... I mean, if he liked me back, right?**

**Iggy: Yeah. She's pretty cool and all, but she's got a boyfriend. I wouldn't do that.**

**Hi! Um, a little bit. We only did it because Max told me to. She said it'd be a good idea if we had a spy inside, so she asked me. But I didn't do it on purpose!**

**Betraying the flock?! Never! They're my family! Being the leader would be cool, but Max is a great leader! -Angel**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Thanks sweetie," I murmured, reading Angel's answer. She nodded, looking a little worried. Hmm, wonder what that's about?

**---------------------------------------------**

_Aww, sorry Fang! I'll ask a better one this time:  
Why do you like black so much? (see! I can behave, lol)_

This one's for all of you guys:  
If you could have one thing in the whole world - ANYTHING AT ALL, money  
notwithstanding - what would it be and why?

And for Total:  
Is that picture of you on Fang's blog really you? Cause if it is you're  
REALLY cute:)

Oh, and Max? Thanks for keeping this up; it's really cool. Sorry if I  
embarrassed you, really

_Jessica _

**---------------------------------------------**

**I like wearing black because... it's good camouflage. And I look stupid in white. -Fang**

**Wow. I didn't know Fang cared so much about his looks... -evil grin- Anyways. Anything in the world? I'd ask for NO MORE ITEX! Or, like, I dunno. A house somewhere so we can be safe for once. -Max**

**I agree with Max. No more Itex. Or a Lamborghini. A black one. -Fang**

**I wish I could see again. Can't you do that? With a special surgery or something? -Igs**

**Oh wow! I want a house, and a car! A Mustang! Mustangs are so cool! The new ones are so pretty and I saw a metallic looking one that had a thick black racing stripe on it, it looked so cool! Or a lime green one. It looks like those chocolate phones, no? Like the mint one! That'd be so cool, to have a car and a phone that were the same color! -NuDgE**

**I wanna amusement park! One that would be open all night so that we could go and have fun whenever we wanted! -Gazzy**

**I want a pony! And a friend for Celeste! Maybe that big giraffe we saw at the toy store! I'd name him, um, Bob. -Angel**

**I want WINGS! Oh, and yeah, that's me! And thank you! Aren't I? -Total**

**Hey, no problem. This is cool. I'm kinda glad we're doing this. Sometimes. -Max**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Max: Why are you so dead set about NOT liking Fang? Denying it only makes me  
think its true. :P Also, which would you rather do; like in a room filled  
with pink and frills for the REST OF YOUR LIFE, or sit on Fang's lap for two  
minutes:P_

_JFW1415 _

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Are you KIDDING ME?!**_** Ugh, I guess... well, it's obvious, isn't it? Sit on Fang's lap. BUT since this isn't a dare, I DON'T HAVE TO!!! If I could stick out my tongue at you, I would. XP **

**And I am not DEAD SET on not liking Fang. I just don't. He's... I don't... Shutting up now.**

**-Max**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Fang: Why did you settle to be second-in-command? You ARE stronger than Max,  
and other for the whole emotional range of a teaspoon thing, you would be a  
great leader. Also, if you really DON'T like Max, then why don't you set her  
up on a date? (LOL, my own way of trying to get you to admit that you DO like  
her.) :P  
_**---------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for the VOTE OF CONFIDENCE!!!!**

**Sorry. That was Max. Taking care of the Flock takes a lot of work. More than I thought it did. So, nah. If I have to, I'll do it, but... eh. Set up Max on a date? Before, or after she rips my guts out? If I set her up, I'd be putting the poor guy in a life-or-death situation. And there aren't too many people insane enough to want to go out with Maximum Ride anyways. -Fang**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Iggy: What is the worst thing about being blind? Do you think it will  
prevent you from getting together with someone eventually (along with not  
wanting to tell them about your wings?) Oh, and have you kissed a girl yet? If so, who?  
_**---------------------------------------------**

**Worst thing about being blind? Not seeing. Sometimes it's not that bad, but when we went to Hollywood? Yeah. Hated it with all my being. Prevent me, I don't think so. There are a lot of blind guys who've gotten with someone; what's stopping me. Nah, if I really cared about the person and trusted them, I'd probably tell them about the wings. They'd notice eventually anyways. And no, I have not kissed a girl yet, but how I wish I did...**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Nudge: Have you gotten your first crush yet? If so, who was it?_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Crush? Does Omega count? I know he's evil and trying to kill Max and everything, but he's really cute! I mean, wow! Heh, if he wasn't evil, we could SO take him in! **

**---------------------------------------------**

_Gazzy: Are you planning on changing your name when you get older? Because  
having a twenty-year old GAZZY is just...odd. :P Also, have you ever  
mimicked someone and not gotten caught?_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Know what? I never really thought about it. Um, I liked Zephyr. It sounds cool! Besides, my name is really 'the Gasman'. Gazzy's just a nickname. And yeah! I've mimicked peoples voices tons of times and never gotten caught:)**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Angel: Isn't annoying when Max and Fang won't admit that they're crazy about  
each other, when they so obviously do? Also, can you please read both of  
their minds and tell us what they are thinking about the other?_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Very annoying:) Um, Max is thinking about how mean Fang is. He's laughing at her because of the egg question. They aren't really thinking about each other right now...**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Max?" Angel chirped. I looked up from my second bag of Yogos.

"Hm?"

"Fang says he loves you!"

**---------------------------------------------**

**Ha! Max started chocking on a Yogo, and then she started thinking about how he was lying and that it couldn't be true. She's also ranting about someone called the 'Red-Haired Wonder'. Who's that?**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Fang?" Angel asked, tottering towards him. He looked up, his eyes dark.

"What is it, Angel?" He asked, not unkindly. She grinned at him, giving him a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Max says she loves you!" Angel whispered, flouncing away happily.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Fang's thinking 'What the hell?' and wondering if I'm lying or not. Oh. He blocked me...**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Total: Hey, bud, didn't forget about you this time:P So, is it weird  
being the only dog in the group? If you could, would you go back to the  
school and go through everything the Flock had to, JUST to get wings? Oh, and  
is jumping that high fun:P_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Sweet! Um, not really. If there was another dog in the group, they'd probably get all the attention... -growls- Yep. The pain would be horrible, but if it meant I could fly without having anyone carry me, I'd totally do it! And yes, jumping is fun! I almost caught a pigeon that way!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Ella: If you DO like Iggy (which you half admitted in the last chapter,)  
would his blindness/wings have anything to do with it? A lot of people WOULD  
want to date him because of the wings, and a lot of people would NOT want to  
date his because he's blind._

**---------------------------------------------**

**No. Of course not! It's not because of his wings or his blindness! Yeah, they're cool, but that isn't it at all! I'd probably like him even if he didn't have his wings, and I'd still like him if he were blind for the rest of his life!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Dr. Martinez: If Max and Fang/Iggy and Ella/Nudge and Iggy got together,  
would you allow them to share a room? Also, did Max have the bird flu or  
what:P_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Hello everyone. No, in my medical opinion, Max didn't get the bird flu. Only the normal kind of flu, thankfully. And even if the kids did get together, I wouldn't let them share. We **_**do**_** have younger children here, you know. -Dr. V. Martinez**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Oh, and one last thing that all of you can decide on; in the next chapter,  
can we submit dares in addition to the Q and A:P_

JFW1415  
**---------------------------------------------**

**Dares? Hmm...**

**---------------------------------------------**

"No way, Max!" Fang looked pissed, to say the least. I grinned.

"How would they know if we were doing the dares or not?" Ella asked, bursting my bubble.

"Well, I guess they'll just have to trust our word."

**---------------------------------------------**

**All right! We'll do it! Send in your dares! But but, there's rules!**

**1. Nothing naughty. It's rated T for a reason, you know.**

**2. I know there's going to be tons of people asking **_**people**_** to kiss. We're keeping it civil here, guys, and we do have little kids in the room.**

**3. Nothing too extravagant. Like bringing back Ari from the dead only to dare him. Or asking the Director lady to come in and take a dare. I'd probably kill her before doing that.**

**Well, I can't think of anything else, but I'm sure I'll think of something soon. -Max**

**---------------------------------------------**

_good luck with the flu! To all flock members: (tes total you too) what was  
your worst expereance at the school? and to igg, if you ever get your sight  
back what is the first thing you want to see?_

_pepper66 _

**---------------------------------------------**

**Wings.**

**Wings.**

**Blindness. Second would be wings.**

**Wings.**

**Wings.**

**Kidnapping me!**

**Putting me in a muzzle!**

**First thing I wanna see? Didn't I already answer something like this? Venice Beach on a warm sunny day... -drool-**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Why do you have to be such a pig?" I asked in disgust as I took the keyboard back from Iggy. He shrugged, smiling, clearly imagining what he would see. Ugh.

**---------------------------------------------**

_From: Ali ()  
_

_Right, here's my question for Total:_

When you land from jumping really high, does it hurt? Or do you have, like,  
shock absorbers in your paws?

**---------------------------------------------**

**Naw, it doesn't hurt. I guess they built-in shock absorbers. It doesn't really bother me.**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Total, this occurred to me and I had to ask._

Have you ever had a 'crush'? (come on there HAD to be some nice looking  
poodles in France!)  
**---------------------------------------------**

**They were pretty awesome, but so stuck up! It was pretty sad. And some of their 'do's? Hideous.**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Fang, and yes you have to answer (Angel make sure he tells the truth)_

Do you actually have a pink fluffy bunny named Phillip?  
**---------------------------------------------**

**... Phillip? No...**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Its name is George!" I shouted, even though, obviously, the person couldn't hear me. Fang shot me a dirty look and handed the keyboard to Iggy.

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Iggy_

Have you ever met a overly obsessed fangirl that couldn't stop telling you  
she loved you? (yeah u have fangirls, I should know. I'm one of them :P)

**---------------------------------------------**

**No. I wish! Do **_**you**_** have a boyfriend? OW! Max! That hurts!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Ella_

On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot is Sean?  
**---------------------------------------------**

**11. Easy. He is just, the sweetest, hottest guy in our whole school!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_  
Jeb_

As a father, were you ever highly disturbed at some of the Fan Fictions?  
-------------------  
LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework

**---------------------------------------------**

**Very. Some seem to be made by adults for adults. It's... bad.**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Hey. Is it just me, or did that go by really quick?" I asked, making sure I didn't miss any people's review by mistake.

"Nah. It just seems that way. Finish it up so we can go eat dinner." Ella answered, sitting lazily in her chair. I nodded.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Well folks, this draws an end to another chapter of 'Q and A - Flock Style!' Not nearly as sick as I was before, so it's all good. Thanks for reading! And send in your questions and dares!**

**-Max**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q and A - Flock Style! Chapter 5**

**By Amaya 24**

**New A/N: Sorry it took so long guys... busy Max, that's me! But really, sorry for the delay. Oh, and Aqua/Izzy? Sorry about your questions. If you want, you can send 'em in again. They probably got cut off. **

**A/N: Oh, dear. This is the dare chapter. Ugh, I get the chills just thinking about it... O.o;;**

**Right. Well. Feeling better; not nearly as sick as I was before. We went off for a while to try and find Itex in Cali, but they've gone MIA all of a sudden. I don't know. But we were tired and begging for a bath, so we decided to come back home for a while. So here we are!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own myself. How sad.**

**

* * *

**"We get anything good this week?" I asked Ella (who was keeping track of the reviews while we were off saving the world). She grinned at me brightly, scaring me way deep down. 

"You have no idea."

_----------------------------------------_

**Welcome everybody to our FIFTH chapter of ****Q and A - Flock Style!**** 'Member, this is the dare chapter, but since you all can't see us... you'll just have to take our word for it.**

**Let's see our first reviewer:**

_From: Blondie  
------------------- _

I'd dump my boyfriend for you Iggy! and now you have an obsessed fangirl who  
can't stop telling you that she loves you! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY!  
I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY! I LOVE YOU IGGY!

k, now the dare... I dare Max and Iggy to read a Miggy fanfic together (if  
you can find one, its kinda hard...), and then Max, who would you rather be  
with, Iggy or Fang?  
---------------------------------------- 

**Actually, Blondie... That'd be pretty mean to do to your boyfriend... O///O Um, thank you? **

_----------------------------------------_

"Iggy?" He looked up, his cheeks red.

"You okay?" I asked, slightly concerned that one of my best friends had an obsessed fangirl after him. He nodded.

"So... Miggy fic?" His voice cracked, slightly scaring me.

"Yep."

_----------------------------------------_

**Hello Blondie. Max here. Um, we got a Miggy fic. And read it. If you want to know, it's called 'Thanking Fang' and... well...**

**Ahem...**

_----------------------------------------_

"Max?" Iggy whispered, his blue eyes wide. I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"You don't really... I mean... You... and I... I-..." He stuttered in a cute way (cute but not in 'I like him' cute way. You know?). I rolled my eyes.

"'Course not, Igs. Not _that_ way!" I chuckled, hugging him tightly. Brother/sister tightly, not lovey-dovey tightly. Ugh, just explaining myself is irritating me.

_----------------------------------------_

**Anyways. Blondie, Iggy is like my brother. I care for him very deeply, but NOT that way. So, yeah. Besides, you're the one repeating 'I love Iggy' over and over. You'd think you'd want Iggy to NOT be with me so you could have a chance with him, right? Um, yeah. I love Iggy, but not 'Love' love. Yeah. I'm gonna shut up now. -Max.**

_----------------------------------------_

"I have been scarred for life..." Iggy groaned. I laughed at him.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, we weren't the only ones affected in the story." Ella laughed beside me as we turned to stare at Nudge, who seemed shocked beyond speaking, and Fang, who just looked bored.

"They didn't really mean that, did they Max?" Nudge asked in a small voice. I shook my head, opening my arms for Nudge to run into. God/Goddess knows the poor kid needs a hug right now.

"It's okay, sweetie. It was just someone who thought they knew us but they obviously didn't." I murmured, trying to keep her from freaking out too much.

'Next question' I mouthed to my sister, who nodded and scrolled down the list.

_----------------------------------------_

_Thanks so much for answering my questions! I'm VERY glad you took my  
suggestion to do dares. :P Let the torture begin! Evil laugh Oh, and  
sorry about having such long reviews; last chapter you even split up my  
questions. :P But too bad, I have lot's of questions/dares, so get ready for  
a long one! (Aren't you glad you started this:P)_

_----------------------------------------_

**Don't worry about it... and no. I'm not glad at all... o.o;**_  
----------------------------------------_

_Max's Dare: Since you said you would rather sit in Fang's lap, I dare you to  
do that. Two minutes straight. Have fun. :P  
----------------------------------------_

"Oh, crap." I hissed, getting off the swivel chair and glaring at Fang. He smirked at me, walking forward to take my spot on the chair. Ella laughed, running out of the room quickly.

"Wait up!" She called, running back in with Mom's kitchen timer. "Gotta make sure it's two minutes!"

On her signal, I sat, gingerly, on Fang. Actually, it was more on his knees, but same difference.

_----------------------------------------_

_Max's Question (Which you can answer while you are in Fang's lap :P): How are  
you able to handle all of the stress in your life? Being a mutant teen must  
be HARD. Don't you ever wish that you could just ditch the Flock and have a  
vacation for a little while? Also, if you and Fang DO get together and get  
married, how are you guys going to live? You have no education, which means  
nearly no one will hire you. Also, would the Flock stay with you? Wouldn't  
you want to start you own life, and wouldn't they want to start a life of  
their own? (After Itex is gone.)_

_----------------------------------------_

**Hate you... I have no idea how I handle all the stress. I guess, I dunno, writing on the Blog helps. So does listening to music. And I guess this thing helps a little. And yes. Being a mutant teen is hard. I admit the thought crossed my mind once, but I couldn't. They're my family. They're all I have. **_**What do you mean if Fang and I do get together and get married?!**_** I DON'T KNOW! WE'RE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD! I can barely focus on what's gonna happen this week, never mind in a few **_**years**_**! Geez, man! And... yeah. No education. Very limited education, actually, but we're still writing this. And JP's helping us out, too. He's writing our story; we get royalties. Not a lot, but some. And yes, the Flock would stay with me. Least, I think so. I bet some of the kids would want to be with their parents, but we've been together for so much; I doubt they'd want to leave. And I don't want them to leave! I don't know. You're asking 'What if's and we don't know. As soon as we beat Itex, I'll get back to you on that.**

_----------------------------------------_

"All right! Two minutes!" Ella called at the timer beeped annoyingly. I jumped off Fang's lap and shooed him away, ready to write the next answer. He smirked at me.

"You didn't like sitting on my lap?" He asked, giving me a superior grin. I glared at him, shoving him off the chair.

"Shut up." I snapped, feeling annoyed.

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang's Dare: I dare you to read the fanfiction __**Bloodlust**__. :P It's VERY  
Faxy; you'll love it! And there's Lissa in it (URGH,) you try to slice Max  
open, etc. :P Oh, and you have to have someone write your reactions. :P_

_----------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 of Bloodlust:**

"Oh, god!" I moaned, covering my eyes with my hands. Iggy looked up from where he was tinkering with an alarm clock.

"What is it, Max?" He asked, smiling. Of course, he was listening; they all were. Except Angel and Gazzy didn't care much.

"Why does it always have to be in 'my' point of view..." I sobbed, banging my head on the computer desk. Ella looked worried.

"But Max. It was only the first chapter." I rolled my eyes.

"_THAT'S WHY!_ It's only been the first chapter and I'm already freaking!" I banged my head again. Beside me, Fang looked at the computer questioningly.

"Maybe we got the wrong one?"

"Well, the dare said _Bloodlust_. That's what ours says. _MR: Bloodlust_." Ella rationalized. I sighed, straightening up again.

"Okay. Okay. We'll keep reading."

_----------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2:**

"_WHAT?!_" Okay, so maybe that was a little loud, but seriously! The four of us: Iggy, Fang, me and Ella (Nudge decided that this was pretty boring and left halfway through) were crowded around the computer, Iggy and Fang on the left, me and Ella on the right. And now I was trying really _really_ hard not to pick up that stupid computer and throw it out the nearest window.

"Max, it's okay. It's just a story. It's not really you..." Ella tried comforting me, but her worried look got me more worked up.

"Yeah Max. It's just someone who read our books a little too much," Iggy offered. I shivered. See, maybe _you_ think I'm overreacting, but trust me. You do not want to read stories about how supposedly you and your best friend are stuck sharing a room (which we've done before) and he ends up turning into some _thing_ that _kisses_ you!

I clenched my fists, breathing hard. Ugh... my brain... I felt someone lay their arm across my shoulders, and saw Fang, looking mildly annoyed (which meant he was about as pissed as I was). He flashed me a small grin and turned back to the story.

"Come on, Max. Let's finish this." He murmured quietly, clicking on the next chapter. I nodded, still feeling incredibly disturbed.

_----------------------------------------_

**Chapters 3 and 4 of 'Bloodlust':**

"There is no way in hell that that voice is Jeb." I declared at the end of the fourth chapter. Iggy nodded next to us. He'd dropped all pretenses of finishing that timer of his, and was now listening as intently as the rest of us and Ella and I took turns reading.

"Last chapter, guys." Ella yawned, stretching. I looked at her.

"We're only reading five?" I asked. I mean, I'm not complaining, but the whole story is twenty-seven chapters long. And there's a sequel. Ella nodded.

"That was the most I could get before my Internet spazzed on me," She offered as an explanation. I nodded, clicking on the next chapter.

_----------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5 of Bloodlust:**

I gulped, shivering against my sister. Halfway through the chapter, Fang decided that cleaning up Magnolia's messes was more important than finishing it. Of course, we waited until he came back to finish reading, but we wasted a lot of time.

"It's okay, Max. It's okay." Ella whispered, patting my back. See what you people do to us?! I swear, me and Fang are scarred for life! Why doesn't _Iggy_ get more fics written about him?

I took a deep breath, popping my back.

"Never again!" I vowed, trying to wipe _those_ images from my mind. Usually it wouldn't be that bad, but come on! I know everyone who comes out in these fics; I know their quirks and what they look like. So I can _really _imagine all of the stupid scenes that we read... Oh, my poor head...

_----------------------------------------_

**We read the first five chapters. We are now all scarred for life. Hope you're happy. -Fang**

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang's Question: What happened to you that made you such a loner? The rest  
of the Flock went through all the horrors of the school, yet they all hug,  
smile, laugh, etc. Why are you so different? Also, what do you do when the  
stress gets to you? You don't have anyone to go to, like Max does. Well, you  
have Max, but you either don't want to add more stress to her life, or just  
don't want to express you gasp! feelings. :P_

_----------------------------------------_

Fang glared at the computer screen.

_----------------------------------------_

**It's just who I am. I don't know why I'm 'different'; even if we hadn't gone through all that stuff in the School, I'd probably still be the same. What do I do when the stress gets to me? Listen to music. Or Blog. Mostly Blog. **

_----------------------------------------_

"You okay?" I asked Fang sheepishly. It _was_ kind of my fault that he'd had to read that story. He nodded, as impassive as ever. Then he gave me a little smirk. Okay?

_----------------------------------------_

_Iggy's Dare: I dare you to show Max where you hide all of your bombs._

_----------------------------------------_

Iggy grimaced, but felt around the floor for his backpack.

"Igs, I've looked through your backpack tons of times; there's no way that..." The words died in my mouth as Iggy pulled the backpack inside out and pulled out its fake bottom. He smiled in our direction and pulled Gazzy's backpack towards him too.

"All of them?" He asked, looking awfully depressed. I nodded.

"That's what the dare said." He sighed wearily and lifted his shirt. There, strapped around him, were tons of ready-made bombs. He looked like a terrorist, a suicide-bomber. He chuckled nervously.

"Iggy. Please tell me Gazzy isn't strapped up like that." I said, closing my eyes to keep from killing anyone. Iggy shook his head. Huh. Well, at least he was being responsible.

"Take 'em off so you can answer your question," I snapped, annoyed. He nodded meekly, unstrapping the bombs around his middle. Can't believe I never felt them before!

_----------------------------------------_

_Iggy's Question: Do you ever feel like you're not important to the Flock? You're kind of the sixth wheel; Max and Fang are the leaders, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are the kids. (Don't worry, I still love you. :P Especially your hair.)  
----------------------------------------_

**That was messed up, man. Making me tell Max where my bombs were... Yeah, all the time. **_**That's **_**why I build the bombs; I'm the one that makes our weapons. That's the only way I can really be useful.**

_----------------------------------------_

"You know that's not true, Ig." Fang said quietly. Iggy shrugged, like it didn't matter.

"Iggy, go get Nudge for us, yeah?" I asked, not sure how I could help him this time. He nodded.

_----------------------------------------_

_Nudge's Dare: I dare you to go without talking for ten whole minutes. :P You can type, though._

_----------------------------------------_

"_Ten minutes?!_" Nudge shrieked, looking appalled. I nodded.

"Sorry sweetie. That's the dare." I said as Ella set the timer. Nudge looked ready to cry.

"You can type, though." Ella said, looking apologetic.

_----------------------------------------_

_Nudge's Question: What was your favorite part about school? (The regular  
kind.) What was you least favorite?  
----------------------------------------_

**Not talking is hard! I haven't done this, in like, years! Um, my favorite part about school was meeting all those new people! I had a lot of new friends back at the school! I just didn't like some of the teachers! They were so mean, and always yelling at people and stuff, because they were out of dress code and whatever. But that's not fair! The uniform was horrible! That's why people always wore other stuff to make their uniforms better! **

_----------------------------------------_

_Gazzy's Dare: I dare you to mimic a...suggestive (just like kissing, nothing  
M rated :P) conversation between Max and Fang in front of Dr. M and Jeb. :P_

_----------------------------------------_

"Can I do that?" Gazzy asked, looking unsure. I shrugged, feeling my stomach flop nervously.

"Jeb's not here though," Angel said, petting Total. Total was wagging his tail, grinning excitedly. He began hopping up and down, reaching the ceiling a couple of times.

"Can I? Oh, can I tell Gazzy what to say?" He asked, his tongue lolling out excitedly.

_----------------------------------------_

_A few minutes later:_

"Kids? Go upstairs, yeah? We'll catch up in a minute," Max's voice came from the den. The stairs pounded as Valencia Martinez set about making dinner for the kids. She shook her head. She really did love having the kids there, but sometimes the noise... She smiled, setting the plates on the kitchen table.

"Fang?" Max's quiet voice drifted from the den. Dr. Martinez paused, glancing at the door uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Fang answered, his voice more quiet than usual. Dr. Martinez cocked her head, glancing at Magnolia. The dog looked up, about as confused as she was.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something..." Max whispered, and the doctor heard the sound of footsteps outside. She frowned, making a move towards the den.

"Max, you don't have to say anything..." Fang answered, and then there were more footsteps. By this point, Dr. Martinez had her back to the doorway, straining to listen to what Max and Fang were doing. Ever so quietly, the sounds of kissing made their way to her ears. Her eyes flew open as she barged out the door, hell-bent on catching the kids red-handed. She knew they were older, and the hormones were raging, but she didn't expect them to just _give in_ like that!

Dr. Martinez reached the den, her eyes wide, only to find Gazzy bent over double, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Beside him, Total was upside down, laughing heartily. The poor doctor sighed, giving Gazzy an annoyed look.

"Gazzy," She sighed again, collapsing heavily on an armchair. Hesitantly, the rest of the kids walked down the stairs, Max and Fang at the head of them. She gave the kids an irritated glare, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Sorry, Mom." Ella chirped sheepishly from the end of the group. "They dared us..."

Dr. Martinez shook her head and walked back to the kitchen, deciding to get herself some headphones to block out whatever the kids were doing.

_----------------------------------------_

_Gazzy's Question: How did you come up with the name Zephyr? I LOVE it, but  
it's so random:P  
----------------------------------------_

**I don't know. It just popped in my head. Anne said I couldn't use 'Captain Teror', so I had to think of something else... **

_----------------------------------------_

_Angel's Dare: I dare you to go find a fish bowl, talk to the fish, find out  
what their latest gossip is, and tell us. :P  
----------------------------------------_

"Do we even _have_ a fishbowl?" I asked, yawning, my stomach feeling queasy from all the stupid questions.

"Mom?!" Ella called.

"What?"

"Do we have fish at the clinic?"

Silence from Mom's end. "Not that I know of..."

"So, does that mean we can't do the dare?" Angel asked, looking tired. I shrugged.

"Guess not."

_----------------------------------------_

**Sorry. No fishbowl. No fish. Middle of nowhere... see our problem? Yeah. Sorry. Maybe next time?**

_----------------------------------------_

_Angels' Question: Do you view Max and Fang as your parent figures? If so,  
what about Iggy? Is he like an uncle figure or something?_

_----------------------------------------_

**I guess. I mean, Max and Fang took care us when we were really little, so they're like our parents! They're our family anyways, but they were there for us before we knew about our parents. But Jeb was taking care of us first; Max and Fang took over after he left. So, not **_**that **_**much. And Iggy's like, a brother. He isn't bossing us around like Max. Only when Max and Fang leave to scout ahead, but he doesn't really tell us what to do... -Angel**

_----------------------------------------_

"Thanks, Ange." I yawned as Angel slipped off my lap. (As tall as we are, Angel's still too short to reach the keyboard properly.) She nodded, going off to sit with Total.

_----------------------------------------_

_Total's Dare: I dare you to do nothing but bark for five minutes. :P It'll  
annoy the heck out of the others._

_----------------------------------------_

"Bark? Why?! I'm not a barbarian!" Total whined. I glared at him.

"Dare's a dare." He gave me a dirty look and cleared his throat. Beside me, Ella set the timer, looking worried.

"And... go!"

Needless to say, Total's barking irritated us all. Not only that, but after a while, it got Magnolia going, and, well...

"My ears..." Gazzy moaned, covering his ears with his hands. Since Nudge couldn't talk, she opted to put a pillow over her face. Heck, my stomach was churning because of Total!

Finally, after what felt like ages, the stupid timer went off, and all of us let out a sigh of relief. Total coughed, looking annoyed.

"Water..." He croaked, shuffling towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back, looking happier than ever.

"Whew! I never knew barking like that could be so fun!"

"Shut it and answer the question," I groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

_----------------------------------------_

_Total's Question (When you're through barking): If you still think (somewhat)  
like a human, then why do you like dogs? Which is more dominant; your dog  
side or your human side?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Look, the thought process came with the voice box. But the fact of the matter is I'm a dog. I bark, (though I don't like it much), I like chasing cats and pigeons, I like biting things... I'm a dog. It's not that the whitecoats mixed human genes in me; they 'stimulated' my brain (something like that), so that I could understand things and talk. So there isn't really a more dominant side.**

_----------------------------------------_

"You know, I always wondered about that," Ella said, clicking on something on the computer. I'd gone and crawled over to the couch again, wrapping myself up in the blanket. Fang frowned slightly, walking forward and doing the whole hand-on-forehead thingy. He glared at me.

"You should be in bed."

"Aww, come on! Let's just finish the questions, yeah?" I moaned, burying deeper into the blanket. Fang rolled his eyes at me, but shrugged.

_----------------------------------------_

_Ella's Dare: I dare you to call up Sean and make him do the dare and question  
I have for him.  
----------------------------------------_

"Gimmie a second." She muttered, rushing out of the room to get the phone.

"Hey, Ella?" Nudge asked. (Her ten minutes having finished during Total's barkathon.) Ella looked up.

"Weren't you going out with some guy named _Shaw_? I mean, I remember Max telling me about the time her and Fang stayed here, and you were talking about some guy named Shaw Akers. So, what happened?" She asked, her eyes wide. Ella sighed.

"Shaw Akers is a jerk." She growled, a dark look crossing her face. "A two-timing, immature jerk." Then her face softened. "Sean is this other guy from my grade. After... well, what happened with Shaw, I started talking to Sean. He's really sweet, and really cute, too. Not as cute as Shaw, but like I said, Shaw's a jerk." With that, she finished dialing Sean's number.

"Sean's that guy that writes to the Blog a lot, right?" Gazzy asked, looking up at Fang. Fang nodded. Yep, you heard right. Ella's boyfriend is a Flockster. According to Ella, he has been from the beginning. Imagine his shock when he found out that his girlfriend's sister is actually Maximum Ride? Geez. Needless to say, the guy loves us. And he's a lot of help, too.

"Hi Mrs. Marshall," Ella said into the phone, grinning stupidly. "Is Sean home?" A pause, then: "Hi Sean! Guess what? You know Max's Q and A thing? Someone sent you something!"

Personally, I don't think she had to be so chipper about it, but that's just me.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker, okay?" Ella pushed a button on the phone. "Can you hear me?"

_"Yeah. Hey guys. What's up?"_ Sean asked. The flock answered 'Hi' with various degrees of excitement.

"You've got a question, Sean." I said, my voice muffled by the blanket.

_"Great. What's wrong with you, Max?"_

"She's sick." Ella answered, giving me a worried look.

"Just give the guy his dare and question, yeah?" I muttered irritably.

_----------------------------------------_

_Ella's Question: What is the most romantic thing Sean has ever done for you?  
----------------------------------------_

"Hey, Ella, you missed your question." Gazzy said, looking at the computer. Ella blinked.

"Uh, hold on, Sean."

_----------------------------------------_

**Most romantic thing? Well, I guess it was before we started going out, during the Winter Dance. The guy who'd asked me out, before Shaw, I mean, he got sick and I ended up going with Shaw anyways. Well, at the dance, he turned out to be a real jerk and ended up ditching me at the dance. So I was alone, outside, waiting for my mom to pick me up, when Sean showed up. He was so sweet, and told me that Shaw had been a real idiot, leaving me like that, it was just so nice... I really needed to hear that. And he was just so understanding... **

_----------------------------------------_

"Corny much?" I laughed, reading over my sister's shoulder even though it meant I had to leave the sanctuary that was my blanket. Maybe I did have a fever?

Ella glared at me.

"Okay Sean, here's your dare."

_----------------------------------------_

_Sean's Dare: I dare you to go tell your parents that you are in love/really  
like a girl named Ella, are dating her, have kissed her, and can't wait to do  
it again. :P  
----------------------------------------_

_"See, I would, but my parents already know... Guess I beat you to it, huh? Sorry."_

"Aww, you did? When?" Ella asked. If we were in some cartoon, Ella's eyes would be little hearts. Gazzy made gagging motions behind Ella's back, and I shot him a disapproving look.

_----------------------------------------_

**All right, readers. Guess what? Our lover boy Romeo already told his parents that he 'loves' my sister Ella. Hmm... sorry?**

_----------------------------------------_

"You still have a question, though." Iggy reminded the pair of lovebirds who'd been in the process of cooing gushy crap at each other. Sorry if I sound blunt, but, ugh, I do not need mushy today.

_"All right. What is it?"_

_----------------------------------------_

_Sean's Question: What was your parents' reactions:P Also, what's you  
family like; divorced, together, etc.?  
----------------------------------------_

_"Heh, my parent's reactions? My mom was speechless, my dad looked at me like I had two heads, and my older brother (who happened to be in the living room and wouldn't leave) started laughing at me." _Sean sighed. _"After a while, though, my mom hugged me and gave me a horrible lecture that included safe 'relations' and not being persuaded by peer pressure. Basically, it was 'The Talk' version 5.0. "_

Iggy snickered at the thought.

_"My parents are together. It's kinda rough sometimes, but we work it out."_ Sean said.

"Thanks Sean. We'll call you again if we get anything next time." I said, biting back a yawn.

_"Sure thing, Max. See you guys later. Love you, Ella."_

"Me too, Sean." Ella cooed, hanging up rather reluctantly.

"Next question..." I groaned, making a face at the gooeyness radiating from my sister.

_----------------------------------------_

_Dr. M's Question: I decided not to dare you, since you are an adult. :P But  
what do you think about the dares Max and Fang have had to do with each other  
(I bet they've had to kiss at least once by now. :P) By the way, I think  
you're the coolest mom in the world!  
----------------------------------------_

"Mom you have a question!"

_----------------------------------------_

**Hello everyone. I think some of the dares are a bit... much. The kids haven't had to kiss yet, but if they do, I'd appreciate it if they kept it civil. There **_**are**_** kids around, you know. And thank you! -Dr. V. Martinez**

**Hah! We haven't kissed yet! XP -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_Jeb's Question: I'm not going to dare you, either, for the same reason. So,  
what would you do if Fang broke Max's heart? You're nearly his father, too,  
so you're kind of stuck between them. :P _

Sorry it was so long! Please post soon; I LOVE this!

JFW1415 

_----------------------------------------_

"Darn it," I muttered. Stupid Jeb.

_Don't be that way, Max_. Speak of the devil...

_You have a question, _I thought, hoping he wouldn't answer but at the same time hoping he would so I wouldn't have to waste time e-mailing him.

_What is it?_ Jeb asked after a while. I told him.

_Well, I suppose I'd rip his throat out._ I blinked at his answer. Say what?! _I would, Max. You're my daughter above all else. If that boy Sam from Virginia had done anything to you, I'd have set Erasers on him._ Wow. Someone takes parenting a little too seriously, don't they? _It's the truth. Though if it were in Fang's case, I'd probably keep him alive. Probably._ Whoa there, daddy. You're getting a little too ahead of yourself.

_Sorry Max._ He answered. Anything else? Silence. Well, leave it to Jeb to leave me hanging.

_----------------------------------------_

**Jeb was unavailable for questioning... -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_LOL I was just laughing at my answer for that last question. You have to  
admit a lot of us wonder if an egg is possible. Anyway here is another  
question! _

This is for the whole Flock!!

What is the most memorable childhood memory you have, that is happy of  
course. 

_----------------------------------------_

**Glad that our pain brought you happiness... -rolls eyes-**

**Most memorable childhood memory? Learning to fly. -Max**

**Ditto. -Fang**

**Erm. Probably making my first bomb. That was awesome. -Iggy**

**Oh wow! There's just so many! There's this one time that Jeb took us to a mall, all six of us, to get real clothes, not Goodwill ones! That's where Max got her pants, the ones Iggy shredded to make a fuse for one of his bombs! She got soooo mad at him for it, she almost punched him! -NuDgE**

**Making that one bomb in the mountains that almost caused an avalanche. Iggy did most of it, but I helped! -Gazzy**

**Max reading to me when I had nightmares of the School.- Angel.**

_----------------------------------------_

"Almost done, guys." I murmured, my stomach feeling weird and my head feeling stuffed up.

_----------------------------------------_

_This is for Jeb _

I just have to ask. Why in the world would you let your only son be turned  
into an eraser! What kind of parent are u? 

_----------------------------------------_

_I'd rather not answer that_. Jeb said the minute I finished reading the question. I shrugged.

_Fine then, coward._ I thought. Jeb stayed silent, though. Oh well.

_----------------------------------------_

**Sorry people. Jeb wouldn't answer. I tried getting him to, but it didn't work. Sorry. - Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_  
Finally I have a clean and civil dare, this is for Fang baby! _

Fang I dare you to wear a hot pink shirt for one entire day

-bree-  
---------------------------------------- 

I burst out laughing before the coughs hit me.

"Yeah 'Fang Baby'..." I coughed, still laughing. Ella patted my back, looking more worried than ever.

"Maybe we should finish tomorrow..." She muttered dubiously. Fang glared at the screen.

"The whole day starting now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Guess so."

"Let's finish this now." He said, marching up the stairs like a soldier heading to battle.

"Why?" Iggy asked, looking confused. I looked at the clock on the computer.

"Because it's 9:45 and that means he only has to wear the shirt for 2 hours and 15 minutes." I said, bored. Well, not _really_ bored, just tired...

A few minutes later, Fang came down, anger rolling off of him. Of course, I can't blame him; he was decked out in dark pants and a hot pink shirt...

_----------------------------------------_

_Hmm...what to ask. What to ask...OH! OH! I KNOW! _

Max: Did you give "The Talk" To the younger Flock members? 

_----------------------------------------_

**Nudge got the Talk on her twelfth birthday. Frankly, I think that's the best present she's ever gotten! XD The others are still too little though. Gazzy probably won't get it for another year or two... maybe.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang: WHY did you kiss Red-Hair Wonder (and I mean LISSA.)_

_----------------------------------------_

**I need a reason? If you wanted something longer, too bad. That's what you get for putting me in a pink shirt.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Iggy: If your parents were actually nice and DIDNT care about your wings or  
tell their magazine writers about them, would you stay there, or reunite with  
the flock?_

_----------------------------------------_

**I'm not really sure. Even before they went all wacko on me, I missed the Flock too much. If they hadn't spazzed out on me, I'd probably have sneaked off to see everyone, at least for a while.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Total: What other secrets are there behind you? Like, do you have any other  
powers?  
----------------------------------------_

**Not that I know of. Maybe later they'll come up, like Max's super speed, but the only things I can really do are jump high and talk... No fair! I want wings... -sobs-**

_----------------------------------------_

"Sorry buddy." I said to Total as he plopped down sadly on the couch. He sniffed at me, moving closer so I could rub his head. "I know what'll cheer you up." I whispered, pointing at Fang, who was trying to suck his stomach in (so it wouldn't touch the shirt, I guess.) Total took one look at him and started laughing quietly.

"Well, that made my day. Or night." He corrected himself. I nodded. Too true.

_----------------------------------------_

_Angel: If you were to find your real parents, what would you do? stay or  
leave the flock? or bring max?  
----------------------------------------_

**I dunno. I wanna stay with Max but I still wanna find my parents. I just hope that that thing the whitecoats showed us at the School, about our mom selling Gazzy to the school isn't true. If they turn out to be nice, I want Max to come with me! But then she'd have to leave Dr. Martinez and Ella alone. Maybe we can all move in together?**

_----------------------------------------_

_Gasman: hm...toughie...uh...If you could only mimic one voice, who's would it  
be (and no, you cant say Pruitt or Ter Borcht)  
----------------------------------------_

**Aww... I guess, I dunno... Maybe someone famous. Like, I don't know... Weird Al Yankovich. Yep. That way I can sing all of his songs! Whoo! Or that guys that announces the movies on T.V... 'In a world far, far away...'**

_----------------------------------------_

"Strange much?" I asked, smiling at the face Gazzy gave me.

"Come on guys... Gettin' tired now..." Iggy moaned from under me. I looked down and saw him sprawled next to the couch, a bored look on his face.

_----------------------------------------_

_Nudge: Please tell me that you aren't in love with Ig. It's WRONG! You're 10  
and he's 14 (i think that the right ages). and plus, i mean...you guys are  
like family! max and fang...well IF they do get together or anything (IM NOT  
SAYING YOU ARE SO DONT GET ANGRY AT ME!) it would be ok...because it would  
seem right, but niggy?...just plain wrong. And how do you feel about these  
stupid Niggy stories? _

liveurlifexx33  
---------------------------------------- 

**Um... first off, I'm twelve... And... no? Why? Niggy? Um, Ella made me read one once, and it wasn't that bad... but I don't like Iggy that way. He's like my brother... O///O You're kinda scary, you know that? Erm... I dun get it. Why's it wrong? Even if it were true (it's not) we're only two years apart... **

_----------------------------------------_

"That was kind of weird, Max..." Nudge said, her eyes wide. I nodded.

"I know sweetie. I know..."

_----------------------------------------_

_Wow so ud like read my story!? the __**minimum ride **__one? that'd be really nice!  
----------------------------------------_

**Uh, sure! No prob. -goes read Minimum Ride- **

_----------------------------------------_

_anyhoo here is a dare.for Nudge! I dare you to uh...hmm... i gotta think  
here people! sing some song chosen by Angel!  
----------------------------------------_

"Whoo!" Angel cheered, smiling about as evilly as she could. Nudge gulped. "Sing... Oh, I know! Sing 'Stick to the Status Quo' by the High School Musical Cast!" She chirped. Nudge groaned.

"But I don't like High School Musical..." She moaned, the shortest thing she'd said all day.

"Sorry Nudge. None of us really like it, but a dare's a dare." I tried to smile reassuringly. Nudge nodded dejectedly and took a deep breath.

_'You can bet_

_There's nothin' but net_

_When I am in a zone and on a roll'_

_'But I've got a confession_

_My own secret obsession_

_And it's making me lose control'_

_Everybody gather 'round_

"I'm not gonna do the talking voices and the people..." Nudge said, giving Angel a glare that could freeze Hell over. Angel shrugged.

"Fang and Max can do it." She said, smiling sweetly at the both of us. I rolled my eyes, grinning at Fang, who sighed wearily...

I'm not gonna bore you with all the details; just know that Nudge sang and me and Fang filled in (reluctantly) whenever there was dialogue.

When Nudge finally finished, she flopped down on the couch beside me, almost sitting on Total.

"Next!"

_----------------------------------------_

_my question _

Ella what is it like to have a sister that has wings? let alone five others  
and a talking Total. see i didnt say dog!  
---------------------------------------- 

**It's... different. Oh, and Total says thank you for not saying dog. I dunno. It's totally awesome, but a little weird. In a good way, though.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Angel- here is a dare for ya! I dare ya to read the presidents MIND! or to  
swim for buried treasure in the deep blue sea_

_----------------------------------------_

"Read the president's mind? There's actually something there to read?" Iggy asked snidely. I thought about hitting him, but that would mean getting out of the warmthness of my blanket.

"Knock it off, Ig."

_----------------------------------------_

**Hi. Max here. See, this is annoying me somewhat. New rule about dares: Don't make something so impossible that it'll take us more than an hour to do (unless it's like, wearing something for a day). Diving in the deep blue sea? Yeah, not happening any time soon, I don't think. Not that we couldn't use the treasure, but still... keep it so that we can actually do it in Ella's house (or in the garden, if we have to). **

_----------------------------------------_

_Gazzy- if could u like blow up a room from like you know .. uh not by bomb?  
.. ya... my brother made me type it he's a meanie head.  
----------------------------------------_

**How can you blow up a room by 'not by bomb'? Well, if there's gas in the room and you light a match, that's not technically a bomb... so I guess that could work... **

_----------------------------------------_

"No way Gazzy." I said. I could practically _see_ the cogs turning in his little mind.

Gazzy pouted, giving me the guy's version of the Bambi eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Keep working on it, kiddo. Next?"

_----------------------------------------_

_Nudge- SO whats your latest food for thought?  
----------------------------------------_

**Hmm... I was on our section on and saw a lot of Max Ride/ Twilight crossovers. Ella has the Twilight books and they're really good (Edward sounds sooooo cute!) But some of them don't really make sense much. I found one I really liked called 'Steel Heart' I think, and it was awesome! Somehow we get caught by the whitecoats (which isn't so awesome) and we escape... No, we die, supposedly, and only Max is left, and the whitecoats turn her into a vampire, but Max doesn't know that the rest of us got turned into vampires too and she kills all the whitecoats... it's hard to explain. It'd be cool to be a vampire! Be all sparkly and stuff! Yeah...**

_----------------------------------------_

_Iggy- make the best shrimp falea for Every one in the house. -brothers are  
meanies-  
----------------------------------------_

"Falea?" Iggy asked, still sprawled on the floor. "What's that?"

"Food, I guess." I muttered. Iggy sighed.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Meh. Too lazy. Too late. Maybe tomorrow?"

_----------------------------------------_

**Tomorrow, Serenity. It's late for shrimp. Hehe, sorry...**

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang- why don't you like white? I mean cuold like so see you in that  
colour!! JK!! But you should wear white. youd like actually look like a dark  
angel...  
----------------------------------------_

**I don't like white because... I don't like white. I look weird in it. A dark angel? Yeah... I'll pass.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Max- How far can you fly in 3 minutes tops?  
----------------------------------------_

**Three minutes? Lemme see... Carry the three... Eh, gimmie a sec...**

_----------------------------------------_

"Anyone got a calculator?"

_----------------------------------------_

**Well, straight on, it's more than 200 miles an hour, so that means that... in three minutes... I can fly about ten miles more or less... On a dive it's 260 miles an hour so in three minutes on a dive I can fly... about 13 miles. It's not bad...**

_----------------------------------------_

_Total- could like jump higher than 3 miles in the sky?  
and like if you had like that sensor stuff in your paws... and when you like  
uh fall wouldnt you now go plotz?  
_

_Ok thats all _

luv Serenity

and annoying pain in the butt brother Brad  
---------------------------------------- 

**Maybe if I took a running start, nah... probably not. I guess it depends on how high I go. If I get dropped from 22,000 feet, well, anyone will go plotz. But if I go up ten feet, then the shock thingies in my paws will keep me from hurting too much.**

_----------------------------------------_

_fang has lots of fangirls. so tell fang i said hi. and please kiss him on the  
cheak for me max. since, ya know, i can't do that myself. i would ask you to  
kiss him on the lips, but that would be mean. -evil smile- anyway...  
questions:  
----------------------------------------_

**Fine, but I'll get your **_**precious**_** Fang sick if I do. -Max.**

_----------------------------------------_

"You don't have to be snippy, Max." Iggy chuckled. I glared at him.

"Don't be jealous." Ella teased.

"Or afraid." Iggy continued, while the rest of the kids looked at them, then at me. I glared at them.

"I'm not afraid or jealous." I hissed, uncurling from the warmth of my blanket (I really think I'm getting sicker) and stalking towards Fang. I glared at him, daring him to say anything, before pecking his cheek and returning to the couch in a huff. Idiots.

_----------------------------------------_

_max: what actor does fang look the most like? (by the way he has been  
described in the books he sounds like this total hottie named Andrew J.  
Allen)  
----------------------------------------_

**Actor? No idea. Who's Andrew J. Allen? No actors come to mind, but when I was channel surfing I saw some figure skating thing. One of the guys (wearing tights, I might add) looked a little like Fang. An older Fang. Wearing tights. But still Fang.**

_----------------------------------------_

_iggy: my friend is totally in love with you. she hears the name iggy and  
drools. i will describe her, then i want to know if you would like her screen  
name so you can chat with her. she has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, she's  
around 5' 5". also, she is a little hyper at times, she's smart like you, and  
she love to play with fire and chemicals. (we kinda need your bomb expertise  
to blow up our school).  
----------------------------------------_

**I would, but Max would probably kill me. (She doesn't like it when I flirt with people on this thing...) And I'd love to blow up your school. Except Max would probably blow **_**me**_** up if I did. Sorry. She sounds cool though. - love, Iggy**

_----------------------------------------_

"You're a regular Casanova, aren't you?" I grinned as Iggy flopped on the floor again.

"Leave me alone, Max. I can't see them... let me at least enjoy the fact that someone out there likes me instead of Mr. Mysterious over there." Iggy grumbled pointing at Fang, who didn't look all that Mysterious with that pink shirt on. Fang glared at the both of us, trying to act suave in a hot pink 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Creatures' T-Shirt (courtesy of Ella. It's _huge_ on her, but she absolutely loves it...)

_----------------------------------------_

_total: you are really cool and i am really glad angel found you in new york.  
no question really. but i like you total.  
----------------------------------------_

**Thank you! I like you too:P**

_----------------------------------------_

_anyone who will answer: is it normal to like fictional characters? like my  
friends like cartoon characters on TV and also a few of my friends like book  
characters. (edward and jacob from twilight; zach from cross my heart and hope  
to spy; and more)  
----------------------------------------_

**I don't see anything wrong with it. And Jacob from Twilight sounds... whew! Hehe... Edward sounds okay too, but I personally think Jacob's better. -Max**

**That's so awesome! Isn't Edward so cute-sounding? It'd be totally awesome if they were real too! I mean, like us. Well, we got JP to write our book and then all this, right? But who knows? Maybe we can convince Max to take us to Forks to see if anyone knows the Cullens?! -NuDgE**

_----------------------------------------_

"Yeah. I'm not answering that." Iggy grunted. Gazzy shook his head no. Angel sighed, barely awake, and Fang just glared.

"Fine. Spoilsports." I sniffed, turning to Total. Who chose that exact moment to start snoring. Jerk.

_----------------------------------------_

_sorry this is so long! PS: someone needs to buy iggy this book and read it to  
him. it teaches you how to make poisons and toxic gases! you cant buy it if  
your under 21 though. me and my friends tried. -bye bye creepy math teacher-  
evil grin-  
crazy.girl.with.wings_

_----------------------------------------_

**No prob. We've gotten longer. And there's no way I'm going to buy Iggy a book that tells you how to make poisons and toxic gases. No way. Nuh-uh. Not even the Bambi eyes will get me to do that. -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_From: FirePrincess67 ()  
-------------------  
dares? i have like no dares  
max- if u had a stereo type what would it be?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Um, JJ told me about this when we went to school with the Headhunter. As much as I hate to say it, I guess I look like a prep... (blond hair and all... tallness... yeah... dun like it much, though)**

_----------------------------------------_

_fang- would you ever wear white like at all?_

_----------------------------------------_

**If I had no other choice.**

_----------------------------------------_

_iggy- what is your best bomb u ever made?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Dunno. I guess the one at Itex in the car garage... Multiple explosions are awesome... :)**

_----------------------------------------_

_nudge- what is your favourite color? mines pink._

_----------------------------------------_

**Purple! Oooh, I looove purple! It's so... purpley! LOL You know what? I once saw a shirt that said 'Purple is the new blue and red' or was it the other way around? I don't know. I can't remember. It was pretty weird though, cuz blue and red make purple? Yeah. You know what, though? Barney's purple, and that's just weird. I mean, big purple dinosaurs that sing with little kids is just plain freaky! **

_----------------------------------------_

_gazzy- have you ever gassed a room of whitecoats before?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Yep! Lotsa times! Sometimes it was an accident, but other times it was on purpose! XP**

_----------------------------------------_

_angel- does your angelic look get passed the butt holes? ( not the Max or  
Fang or Iggy, or any other of u guys. Just like strange odd people)_

_----------------------------------------_

**Butt holes? Um, I guess so? I don't really know... o.o**

_----------------------------------------_

_total: how much do like star wars?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Are you kidding me?! Star Wars is **_**iconic**_**! I mean, come on! You have everything! Lightsabers, plot twists, and little short green guys that beat the snot out of others! How can you NOT like it?!**

_----------------------------------------_

_Ella: So hows life?  
----------------------------------------_

**Pretty good! Sean's awesome, my sister's trying to save the world, and I aced my biology test! It's great:)**

_----------------------------------------_

_Ha ha this is halarious!  
Ok I if this is where you put the questions/dares here we go:  
Total:When you were at the school did you ever say something and see what the  
whitecoats would do? P.S. Hey buddy!_

_----------------------------------------_

**Hey! Sometimes. There'd be a whitecoat checking the cages on their own, and I'd shout... stuff just to see them turn around to see if anyone was behind them. They figured out it was me in the end, though. **

_----------------------------------------_

_Angel: Where'd Celeste go? I haven't heard about (her?) in a while._

_----------------------------------------_

**Hi! Celeste is right here! She had surgery a while back (one of the Erasers tore off one of her paws halfway) and Dr. Martinez fixed her, so she's still recovering. :) She's lonely, though. She needs another stuffed animal friend.**

_----------------------------------------_

"We're not getting you a giant stuffed giraffe, Angel." I sighed wearily, pressing my hand to my forehead. Growling frustratedly, I reached down to try and get Iggy to check but the jerk rolled over so I couldn't reach him.

_----------------------------------------_

_Gazzy: Still want bite me shaved in the back of your head? haha_

_----------------------------------------_

**Yep! But Max still won't let me...**

_----------------------------------------_

_Nudge: Do you have a favorite quote? Seeing as you talk alot why not have a  
favorite?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Favorite quote? Like, things I've said or things other people have said? 'Cause I've seen a bunch of things on T.V., like, on **_**House**_** and stuff! Or, **_**Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles!**_** Like, there was this one episode where the guy, John and that robot girl to a school pretending they're brother and sister, and they get home, and Sarah's all like 'So, how was school?' and he's all 'Well, she didn't kill anyone and I didn't get killed, so pretty good!' It was so funny!**

_----------------------------------------_

_Iggy: What's your favorite thing to cook?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Tiramisu. It's got liquor in it. Give Max some of it, and she'll be spilling things all day! It's great if you want to know how she really feels. -hint hint-**

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang: If you couldn't wear black for a day what color would you wear?  
(Probably won't happen but just if it were to.)_

_----------------------------------------_

**Grey. Or Dark Blue. Only if I had to, though.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Max: If you could play any instrument what would you pick?_

_----------------------------------------_

**I think it'd be pretty cool to play drums. Or guitar. But then again, we don't have the time or the strength to be lugging around instruments (Unless it's a harmonica or something small like that.)**

_----------------------------------------_

_Ella: I know Dr. Martinez is a vet so do you have a favorite animal?_

_----------------------------------------_

**I like wolves a lot! I know that's what Erasers are, but real wolves are so pretty! Once, a car hit a coyote down by the Interstate and Mom had to help it because Animal Control didn't want to come out so far. It was really cool!**

_----------------------------------------_

_Ok I have a dare too!! I want Gazzyto be the director of a play! He can make  
it about whatever he wants and all of the household must participate! (Is that  
even a dare?)  
Melt the sugar _

_----------------------------------------_

"A play? Really?" Gazzy asked, his eyes bright. I sighed.

"Yeah Gazzer. A play."

_----------------------------------------_

_A Few Minutes Later:_

Gazzy stood up in front of us, smiling brightly. "Welcome everybody!" He said, sounding just like Steven Spielberg. Everybody was the Flock, Ella, Mom, and Magnolia. Mom clapped enthusiastically, smiling at Gazzy encouragingly. He accepted the praise, waiting for a few seconds.

"I have decided what our play's gonna be about!" He shouted, this time sounding like himself. I could feel my stomach twisting nervously at the thought.

"Spit it out already Gaz." Iggy groaned, struggling to sit up. Gazzy grinned, pulling something red and white from his pocket.

"No way!"

_----------------------------------------_

The living room had been transformed into an arena. Fang and Iggy were facing each other, Fang glaring at Iggy while Igs smirked triumphantly. Fang had gotten rid of his pink shirt (since his part didn't exactly wear pink shirts to begin with) and had been forced into a blue zipper jacket. Ella had dug through her stuff and produced a red baseball hat and had slammed it on Fang's head. Iggy, on the other hand, had raided Fang's backpack and taken out a bunch of black clothes and put them on, making him look weird. In a good way though.

"You'll never defeat me, Ash Ketchum!" Iggy crowed, laughing maniacally. That's right. Of all the things Gazzy could have made us do, he had to have chosen _Pokemon_. Fang actually took this as a challenge, though, after Iggy said Fang didn't have the guts (actually he'd said something else, but Mom had scolded him for it) to go through with it.

"You'll never get away with this!" Fang/Ash vowed, striking a pose. I almost burst out laughing, but managed to keep my mouth shut by stuffing it with blanket. Hey, it's gross, but it worked!

"You let the Queen and the Princess go!" Fang/Ash (Fash?) continued. I swear, he's showing more emotion for a play than in real life. Oh, and if you're wondering who Gazzy chose to be the 'Queen' and 'Princess'... yeah. Mom was sitting next to me on the couch, which was actually supposed to be a cell or something like that, but, yeah. I have a feeling Angel might have given Gazzy the idea. Whatever.

"Max!" Gazzy hissed from behind the couch (his director's... well, not chair. More like director's area?) I looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Your line!" He said, rolling his eyes. I sighed.

"'Oh, please! Someone save us!'" I muttered, coughing into my blanket. Mom gave me a worried look and (again) touched my forehead.

"Max..." She whispered. She knew how stubborn I was; she wasn't going to force me to go to bed if I didn't want to. I shook my head, scrunching deeper into the warmth of the blanket.

Behind us, Gazzy groaned. "You call that acting?" He Spielberg'ed at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine." I sighed. "'Oh, please! Someone save us!" I said again, this time with more 'emotion'. Fang smirked at me, leaving me no choice than to stick my tongue out at him. I would have flipped him off, but 1.) Mom was watching and 2.) I was still cold.

"Are we here to fight, or are we here to talk?" Iggy spat, sounding evil. Fang smirked at him.

"Let's go then!"

At the same time (Angel's doing, probably), the guys pulled out a 'Pokeball' and posed randomly. Fang turned his baseball cap backwards on his head and geared up like a pitcher.

"Donphan, I choose you!" He shouted, and Nudge popped up from behind him.

"I don't wanna be an elephant!" She moaned, crossing her arms across her chest. Fang sighed and got off his 'dramatic' pose.

"Well, there's the elephant, the lizard, the monkey, the crab, the little yellow rat, and the big huge blue bird." Iggy said, ticking them off on his fingers. Nudge frowned.

"Fine, I guess I'll be the bird." She sighed, shuffling back to her seat. Iggy smirked at Fang again.

"So, where were we?"

"Uh, right. Swellow, I choose you!" Fang said, stumbling a little. Nudge jumped up from her seat and spread her wings out.

"You might wanna close them, sweetie." I said, wincing as her wings took up most of the space in the room. Nudge nodded.

"Not bad, Ketchup." Iggy sneered, taking a bouncy ball from his pocket and aiming it at Fang's head. Fang ducked, looking annoyed.

"Poochyena, I choose you!" Iggy said, a few seconds too late.

"Ugh, do I _have_ to?" Total groaned, trotting out from behind Iggy. Iggy stared at him.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Arf!" Total barked, trying to sound, I dunno, intimidating, I guess. Fang grinned.

"You plan on beating me with that?" He asked pompously. I gotta tell you, it's really weird seeing your best friend pretend to be a cartoon character and do it _good_. "Sorry Total." Fang muttered as an afterthought. Total sniffed, and began growling. _Oh, dear._

"Don't underestimate me, boy." Iggy declared, pacing back and forth. "You have _no idea_ what I have planned for you all."

"Enough talk," Fang snapped. "Swellow, uh..."

"Quick attack!" Gazzy hissed off stage. Fang nodded.

"Right. What he said." Gazzy rolled his eyes as Nudge, well, stood there.

"What do I do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Fang asked, glancing at Gazzy. Gazzy sighed.

"Actors..." He stood up, walking into the middle of the 'battle'. "Okay, Nudge, when you attack, just head for Total. Iggy, whatever you get Total to do, just try and bite Nudge. Not hard or anything, though," He warned.

"Action!" Gazzer shouted, and crawled back to his seat. The guys got into their random poses again.

"Swellow, Quick Attack!"

"Poochyena, dodge and Scary Face!" Iggy snapped. Nudge kind of tried to tackle Total, but Total dodged her and...

"Oh my God! You call that a Scary Face?!" Ella giggled madly from Iggy's side of the field. Yep. My sister, instead of being the 'Princess' got to be on of Iggy's Pokemon. How unfair.

Total turned to glare at her. "You think you can do better?" He demanded.

"Now's the time, Swellow! Wing Attack!" Fang cried. Nudge smirked and extended one of her wings to bang Total in the back of the head.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" He asked, looking really pissed. Nudge smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry Total, but you're out!" She chirped, walking back to Fang's side of the 'field'.

"I lost?" Iggy asked, sounding bored.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay. Poochyena, return." Iggy said monotonously. Total walked back to Iggy's side, looking depressed.

"Good job, Swellow." Fang cheered (that's right. Cheered. I'm in an alternate dimension now...)

"You may have beaten me just now, Condiment," Iggy said dramatically. "But I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." The room was silent.

"Condiment?" I asked, confused. Iggy sighed.

"Yeah. You know, Ketchup, Mustard, all that cr-junk? Condiments."

"Right..."

"Whatever. Uh, Cherubi, I choose you!" Iggy said, tapping Ella's shoulder.

"Isn't that a fruit?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it a Pokemon?"

"I don't know! Just go already!"

Fang waited patiently for them to finish arguing.

"Corphish, I choose you!" He said, poking Magnolia with his shoe. Magnolia turned to look at him.

"Come on, Magnolia! C'mere!" Ella cooed, kneeling and patting the ground beside her. Magnolia wagged her tail and walked forward.

"Okay..." Everyone stared as Magnolia began licking Ella's hand.

"That's right, Corphish! Eat her!" 'Ash' grinned, getting _way_ into his character if you ask me.

"Come on, Cherubi! Do... something." Iggy finished lamely.

"Tackle!" Gazzy hissed.

"Right. Tackle it, Cherubi!"

"No!" F'Ash' moaned as Magnolia flipped upside down so that Ella could scratch her belly.

"Ha! I won!" Iggy began dancing for some reason.

"Oh, no!" Mom laughed, totally ruining the effect of our capture-ness. "Who'll save us now?"

"I still have one Pokemon left!" Ash said, posing again.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Pika!" Angel chirped, crouching in front of Fang.

"Oh yeah? Um, go, Chingling!" Iggy shouted, pointing at Gazzy. He gave Iggy an incredulous look.

"I'm not gonna be a bell!"

"Too bad, I already chose!" Iggy shot back. Gazzy grumbled about it but walked in front of Igs.

"Pika?" Angel chirped, cocking her head.

"Grr..."

"Go Pikachu! Tackle!" Fang said, pointing at Gazzy. Angel nodded, running towards Gazzy.

"Go, Chingling! Do something!" Iggy shouted. I covered my ears with my blanket. I had a headache as it was...

"Like what?" Gazzy demanded, looking annoyed. Iggy shrugged.

"What does the little bell thing do anyways?" Gazzy didn't have a chance to answer because Angel tackled him from behind. The next few minutes were spent watching Gazzy and Angel wrestle around on the ground.

"Pika-chuuuuuu!" Angel cried, jumping up and landing on Gazzy.

"And Pikachu's the winner!" Ella cried, since, you know, Gazzy was trapped under Angel.

"Oh no! I lost! Gasp!" Iggy muttered sarcastically.

"Whoo! You saved the Queen and the Princess!" Angel grinned. Evil little mindreader.

_----------------------------------------_

**I SWEAR IF ANYONE SENDS US ANOTHER PLAY/SKIT/THING TO DO LIKE **_**THAT**_** I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!! -cough cough- See? You guys are gonna kill me... -Max.**

_----------------------------------------_

_Hi Flock! Ok this one's for Fang and Iggy. Do you guys ever get freaked out  
by the mass amount of stalkers/fangirls that hunt you at all hours of the day?  
Oh and Iggy you're available huh? OW! Sorry my cousin was reading over my  
shoulder and she hit me because quote "I shouldn't hit on Iggy on Max's Q and  
A thing" End-quote. My cousin also says hi, and asks Fang if he's emo.  
danceswithwings119 and her freakish cousin_  
_----------------------------------------_

**Fang says he gets weirded out by the messages he gets on his blog sometimes, but I don't mind. Fang's the one that has the most starker/fangirls anyways.**

**And yeah, I'm available! Ow! Max hit me... Says I shouldn't use this thing to flirt with people. Sorry danceswithwings, Max's the boss...**

**Oh. Fang says he's not emo. Bye! -Iggy**

_----------------------------------------_

_i have a wun-der-ful dare for Fang. but im not gonna suggest it caus i no he  
will try and find me and kill me if i do. anyway, as for a question, for  
Max-how tough is it really 2 keep the Flock together? and for Iggy-how do u  
even manage 2 build bombs when ur blind? (no insult intended). keep typing  
strong.  
the Aviator_

_----------------------------------------_

**Hi Aviator. It's really hard to keep the flock together. Find food, shelter, clothes, and all those things for seven while trying to run away from Erasers/Flyboys will really takes a lot out of you. -Max**

**Iggy here. How do I make bombs? I'm not really sure. It's not really a power like Angel and Max have, but I can just tell what things are just by touching them. I can tell who's who by touching their skin, or their wings. It's kind of the same thing with the wires. I can't tell the colors, but I can feel the difference between the wires. **

_----------------------------------------_  
_I love this idea. Also, I dare Iggy to kiss Max on the lips and then Angel  
has to tell us Fangs toughts on it! Lol :) From: Darkangel2007 _

_----------------------------------------_

"I'm really really sorry Max. Please don't kill me." Iggy said hurriedly before slamming into me. I gotta tell you; the kiss was short. I can't blame him though. It was _weird_! Iggy's like my brother, for crying out loud!

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," Iggy kept muttering, but I don't think he was telling me. Fang, as usual, was as impassive as ever.

"Your turn, Ange."

_----------------------------------------_

**Hi everybody! It's Angel! Fang keeps on blocking me, but I did get something. He was mad! With capital letters! But then he shut that off too. I'm sorry. He's really hard to get thing out of. -Love, Angel!**

_----------------------------------------_

_From: Ali () _

Jeez, there's just so many questions! It's very cool that you manage to  
answer them all.  
But still... some of the answers are kind of short. It would be nice to see  
some of them have a more lengthier response.  
---------------------------------------- 

**We would make 'em longer, but that would mean that this thing would stretch a lot. We're already 36 pages in and we aren't even done yet!.**

_----------------------------------------  
Oh, yes, dares are fun...  
To Total:  
I dare you to do your business in Dr. Martinez's slippers.  
xD  
Dr. Martinez, please don't get too mad at me!  
----------------------------------------_

Mom sighed, going upstairs. When she came back, she had an old pair of slippers.

"I was planning on getting rid of those anyways..." She sighed, giving them to Total.

"Be back in a bit."

"Eww..." Nudge whined. No kidding.

_----------------------------------------_

_Yay you answered anotha one of my questions! I have anotha now...  
Random question for the whole flock: What's your favorite kind of cheese? Mine is American. :-0 Yummy!  
dancing-with-wings_

_----------------------------------------_

**Cheese? O.o Oh well. It's a change of pace.**

**I like cheddar. -Max**

**Swiss. -Fang**

**Parmesan. It's good! -Iggy**

**I like Mozzarella! Cause it's on pizza! Yum! -NuDgE XD**

**I like... all of them! They all taste good! Except the stinky french cheese. It tastes good, but it smells more than I do! -Gazzy**

**Cheese? I like the one with holes in it! It's fun to play with! -Angel**

**I don't like cheese. It's not good for my digestive tract. -Total**

_----------------------------------------_

_this ones for everyone! if the world was going to end tomorrow, name one  
thing that you would do. me and some people in my class were talking about  
this in a geography lesson and lets just say it got VERY rude! lol  
From: scarily obsessed _

_----------------------------------------_

**That's lovely, really. One thing I'd do?**

**Chill with my Flock. Or, I dunno, see how fast I can fly pushing the overdrive all the way. -Max**

**I don't know... -Fang**

**Go to VENICE BEACH! Or any beach for that matter. Or hook up with one of my fangirls! OW! Max, please stop hitting me... -Iggy**

**I would totally want to go to France again! It was so pretty there... if the world had to end, I'd love to spend the day there. Or go see the pyramids in Egypt! That would be so cool! Did you know that Egyptians used to sleep on pillows made of rocks?! That must have been so uncomfortable! I can totally relate, since we've had to sleep in caves before, but rocks? -NuDgE**

**I would want to make a big bomb! Even bigger than Big Boy, have it make a **_**huge**_** explosion! -Gazzy**

**I wanna spend the day with Max and the Flock -Angel.**

_----------------------------------------_

_yay! this is totally awesome! woo!  
okay- max: you cannot escape it! and it's your fault too, cuz you kind of not  
really already agreed to it! muah ha ha! muah ha ha ha ha! - oh right, the  
dare. you must now sit in Fang's lap for AT LEAST 2 minutes. aka, you can  
DEFINITELY stay there longer. much, much longer :-) muah ha ha!  
----------------------------------------_

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. Fang had ditched the Ash Ketchum duds and put on his normal clothes. Iggy, though, still wore Fang's black-ness. It didn't look half bad, either.

"Two minutes!" Ella chirped, unusually chipper at such a time.

_----------------------------------------  
fang: hi fang. you don't know me but i don't really care because I'M DARING  
YOU TO DO SOMETHING ANYWAY! re-insert 'muah-ha-ha-s'. okay, YOU are dared to  
.. um ... well, we all know how that kissing thing went, but now i will be  
evil and make you cuddle with max. that's right. tough guy fang has to CUDDLE!  
muah hah hah cough for at least  
----------------------------------------_

**I hate you...**

_----------------------------------------_

"_Cuddle?!_" I yelped. Fang sighed, nodding. Iggy groaned.

"It's times like these I hate being blind... Ella, I need constant commentary, you hear?"

"Um, okay... Well, Max is still on Fang's lap, so, uh, he's holding onto her waist so she won't fall, right? 'Cause that's the nice thing to do. And, um..."

"Shut up if you want to live, Ella." I snapped. It's weird enough, you know, the _cuddling_ (which Fang was actually doing, by the way), but to have Ella commentate every second? I don't think so.

I shivered as Fang's cheek brushed my shoulder. I'm not quite sure what he was doing, but it was making me feel awkward...

I actually yelped when he nuzzled my neck, so I slapped him away. Not hard or anything, but come on! It's hard enough as it is to write something like this; I don't need the nuzzling, ewwieness of it all. He gave me a reproachful look.

"You're the one who said I had to do the dares, right? So don't complain." I grimaced but shifted in his arms.

_----------------------------------------  
iggy: hi iggy! you're uber-cute, just so you know! alrighty. this isn't  
really a dare, but it is, so w/e. and max will probably be mad. but still, i  
don't really care right now! okay, i dare you to tell us all what fang said  
when he was asked to describe max, and then (is this allowed) (it's for your  
benefit) (because you said you didn't know what they looked like) maybe you  
should just get a chance to feel the faces of your family. you know, get to  
know them again. w/e. LATER IGGY! WE LOVE YOU!  
----------------------------------------_

**Um, uber-cute? Thanks, I guess. Um, I've done that before, touching the Flock's faces... that's not the problem. It's just that Max gets really pissed off at us and really scary. Okay then...**

**FangsaidthatMaxwasreallyhotlikesupermodelhotbutthatthat'swhathehadheardattheSchoolwewenttowithAnneright?Hesaidthathedidn'tthinksobuthewastotallylyingandI'msorryI'mdoingthisbutifMaxreadsthisI'msososdead! **

_----------------------------------------  
nudge: WOAH! hi nudge! what's up!? i dare you to NOT SPEAK FOR A WHOLE DAY!  
lame, i know, but still. sorry.  
----------------------------------------_

Nudge whimpered, looking at me with Bambi eyes. I patted her head.

"Gimmie a sec, Nudge." I scrolled down the review things.

"Listen, you don't _officially_ have any more questions, so do you want to take a nap? It'll keep you from talking for a while." I told her. She nodded sadly.

_----------------------------------------  
gazzy: gazzy i dare you to say the most embarrassing thing you can think of  
for EVERYONE! including you! (angel, read his mind and find out what's most  
embarrassing for him!)  
----------------------------------------_

**What do you mean? Like, what I know about them? Uh, okay...**

**Most embarrasing moment for Max is probably... I dunno... Um, the day Jeb gave her the Talk. I remember 'cause I was listening behind the door. It was weird, and then I left but when Max came out she was really red.**

**I guess it's the same thing for Fang. Except Jeb made it really **_**really**_** graphic for him, so he was really really freaked out.**

**Iggy's most embarrassing moment was probably when he was still getting used to being blind... He barged in somewhere he shouldn't have at the wrong time and Max slapped him for it.**

**Nudge's most embarrassing moment was once, when we were flying, she was talking so much she swallowed a fly! She started gagging and she said she could feel it flying around.**

**My most embarrassing moment? Ha, see, I don't need Angel! I can suck it up. Probably, I dunno, gassing the class. Like, it wasn't on purpose, right? But it's my digestive system... People were giving me really funny looks.**

**And Angel's most embarrassing moment was probably once, she wet the bed and didn't notice and Max found her... Yeah, it was pretty bad.**

_----------------------------------------_

By the time Gazzy finished, more than half of us were blushing bright red, memories buried in our heads popping their ugly heads back up.

"Next please," I mumbled, curling back into my blanket. I seriously think I'm sick now.

_----------------------------------------_

_angel: i would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you are a  
devious creature and i like it! good on you! okay, but i dare you to ...  
um... okay, i can't really think of anything interesting right now :-) righto _

total: total you are dared to ... okay, i can't think of anything for you  
either ...

ella: ella i would dare you but i'm seriously lost of all inspiration.

okay, then, now questions. YAY RANDOM QUESTIONS!

okay angel what were max and fang thinking when i made them sit/cuddle :-) ?  
---------------------------------------- 

**Max was really weirded out, like, uncomfortable, but after a while she didn't really mind much. Fang thought it was stupid, and that he was probably going to get sick because of Max, but he didn't care much either... Maybe they'll confess their love for each other!**

**Hehe, we won't, Ange. Trust me. We won't. -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_max what is your favorite song? and if i might suggest something, because  
everyone needs a themesong, 'because i'm awesome' by the dollyrots is YOUR  
SONG, seriously! it rocks!  
----------------------------------------_

**I haven't heard that, but thanks! I think I answered this before, but my favorite song is 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan, only 'cause it's how I feel everyday, you know? Besides, it's got a good beat.**

_----------------------------------------_

_fang what is YOUR fav. song? because even though i'm guessing you like  
screamo music, 'average ordinary everyday superhero' is your song, too!  
----------------------------------------_

**I don't mind screamo, but one of my favorite songs is 'Slow Burn' by Atreyu. It's not bad.**

_----------------------------------------_

_FAREWELL, EVERYONE, expecially iggy! call me!  
PolkaDotFeathers _

_----------------------------------------_

**I would, but... no phone. Always on the run -shrugs- Sorry, PolkaDot**

_----------------------------------------_

_omg! wtf does Fang keep blocking Angel from?!?!?!?!! Gah, i say. GAH! _

Lemon-light-ed  
(AKA PastyRamone-Extremely)  
_----------------------------------------_

**Is thhis even considered a question? Well, if you think about it, it could be something violent, evil, or rated PG-13. You know? I don't know, and sometimes, I don't want to know. Especially if it's about me, you know? -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

_Fang:  
I dare you to wear hot pink and go to the closest mall and sing 'Tongue Tied'  
by Faber Drive. _

Music4ever 

_----------------------------------------_

**1.) Already did the shirt thing. 2.) Don't know the song. 3.) There's no way in hell I'm going to go to a mall and sing in hot pink **_**anything**_

_----------------------------------------  
okay for the whole flock:  
What's your favorite memory of each other when you lived in the E house in  
Colorado?  
From: up and coming writer _

_----------------------------------------_

**Didn't we already do this? Oh, the other was fave childhood memory. Of each other? Like... how?**

**Um, I guess the time we (me, Fang, and Iggy) taught the younger kids to fly. That was awesome. -Max**

**When we taught the younger kids to write and stuff. It was hard, but it was cool. It felt nice helping the younger kids out. -Fang**

**Um, I guess... The time Nudge lost her voice for a week. Most peaceful week of my life XD -Iggy**

**I hated losing my voice for a week! It's like now, but, worse because then I really couldn't talk no matter what I did, but this is just for the dare, so as soon as the dare's over, I can talk again! I'm sleepy now... -Nudge**

**My favorite memory was when Iggy built that bomb where he had to use Max's pants as a fuse. It was really funny when she yelled at him for it too! -Gazzy**

**Max reading to me and Nudge at bedtime. -Angel**

_----------------------------------------_

_From: Blondie  
------------------- _

first of all, i'd just like to say that i was the first to be an Iggy fanatic  
when it came to this story! (just, you know, putting that out there)

k, question for Iggy: if you dated one of the MANY girls who keep reviewing  
and telling you how much we love you, who would it be? coughMEcouh 

_----------------------------------------_

**Hey Blondie! How's it goin'? Ow! Max! I'm not flirting! Heh, sorry about that Blondie. So, who would I pick? It's impossible! I mean, you all sound great, really... but I don't really know you guys. For all I know you could be Erasers. Or old ladies. Or old **_**men**_**... Ugh, been 'watching' Family Guy too much. Please don't make me pick, though...**

_----------------------------------------_

_throws a parade Yah! Dare time!  
Max: I dare you to either to sit in a completely pink room or sit on Fang's  
lap! (Sorry! I couldn't resist!)  
Gazzy: either be locked in a room with Nudge for an hour or... have Angel  
have complete control of your mind for today and tomorrow till noon  
I have a question for Angel: Do Max/Fang/Gazzy REALLY really want to kill me?  
From: LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework _

_----------------------------------------_

"Again?!" I snapped. Fang's cuddling time was long over and he'd been sitting on the floor next to Igs arguing about something. He sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Let's get this over with. It's the last one anyways." He muttered. I groaned.

_----------------------------------------_

**Hate you... -Max**

_----------------------------------------_

"I wanna spend the hour with Nudge!" Gazzy shouted. Nudge frowned. Of course, since she couldn't talk, she couldn't bother him that much.

So off walked Nudge, with Gazzy in the lead. A few minutes later, something that sounded suspiciously like Hannah Montana.

"_Aww man!!!"_

"Poor kid."

_----------------------------------------_

**Hi! Max is kind of annoyed, but she's been dared to do this three times already, so it doesn't really matter. Gazzy's mad because Nudge's playing Hannah Montana to the max, and Fang... he doesn't really care anymore...**

_----------------------------------------_

"Thanks sweetie... I'll take it from here."

_

* * *

_**Well guys. Bunch of dares, some none too nice. I'm sick as heck, so don't expect me to write much now... Thanks for sending in your questions and if you expected anything different, sorry; I have a fever of 103 and my brain's melting... Well, send in your questions! -Max**


	6. Chapter 6

**Q and A - Flock Style: Chapter 6**

**By Amaya 24**

**---------------------------------------**

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our sixth installment of 'Q and A - Flock Style!' Where we -- that's right, the Flock! -- answer all of your questions and dares! Now a word from our sponsor: The Nudge Channel!**

**Hi guys! Max said she'd let me open up this chapter! Isn't it cool?! I guess she was kinda lazy, but I can't blame her. She was sick for almost 3 weeks! Even Fang was getting worried. And he never gets worried. Well, he does get worried; he just doesn't show it. Like, last week, Max missed the update day because she had a really bad fever and Dr. Martinez was out of town, so Fang, Iggy, and Ella had to take care of her. It was really scary because Fang said Max was hallucinating and stuff. I wonder what she hallucinated about?**

**Thanks Nudge. I don't think people needed to know that. Oh well. Thanks for tuning in again guys. And to the new souls, Welcome! Um, I think I'll just get on with the questions now, yeah? - Max **

**---------------------------------------**

_hey max, whassup,FYI i'm not going to dare you to do anything w/ fang cuz' it's your  
choice when you tell him you love him. so any-who...  
fang:i dare you to not block angel from reading your thoughts for 5 minutes._

angel: i dare you to say the grossest thought max has said about fang to fang  
and report it back here gives virtual cookie

-winged fighter

**---------------------------------------**

**Hey! What's up? Nothing much. I'm **_**finally**_** not sick anymore, so things are way better!**

**---------------------------------------**

"So... what?" Iggy asked, yawning. It's early Wednesday morning, and instead of being out there, saving the world, what are we doing? Oh yeah. Answering questions for our devoted readers.

"I don't know. I guess... I guess it means Fang can't block Angel from reading his thoughts." I answered, spinning slowly on the swivel chair. Angel looked up at me.

"I get a cookie?"

"It's a fake cookie, Ange. Like... Well, it's kind of like if you were there, they'd give you a cookie, but since this is over the Internet, it's not really possible." I said. Hm... A cookie wouldn't be half-bad right now.

Angel nodded. "So I get to read Fang's mind?" I looked at Fang, who sighed wearily but nodded. Huh. Seems like he's finally warming up to this thing!

**---------------------------------------**

**Hi! This is Angel! Fang's not blocking me from his mind, but it's kind of early right now, so he isn't really thinking too much. Except, like, when are we gonna eat breakfast. Oh, and he thinks that this Q and A thing is stupid, but he might as well go along with it because people are going to be asking him stuff even if he doesn't want to answer it. Um, that's about it. There's nothing gross about Max. Yet. Well, bye!**

**---------------------------------------**

"What did you mean 'yet'?" I asked, looking at Angel. She smiled at me.

"Nothing, Max!" She sing-songed, running into the kitchen. Ugh. Whatever.

"Get me a cookie, Angel!" I shouted after her. Ella grinned at me.

"Get it yourself." She chuckled. I groaned.

"But it's so far away..." Ella laughed again.

**---------------------------------------**

_awesome! ok question time: for the whole flock,  
if you had to spend a whole day with 1 member of the flock(but opposite  
gender) who would it be? up and coming writer_

**---------------------------------------**

**Um, like, hanging out? I guess Fang. That way I don't have to watch what I say:D -Max**

**Max. -Fang**

**I don't know. Max would be okay, but she'd probably be with Fang. I don't know. Max or Ella. -Iggy**

**Oh, opposite gender? I don't know. Gazzy's younger than me, but he's fun to be around with. Except when he gasses a place. I mean, **_**ewww!**_** It's great against Erasers and stuff, but... ugh. Iggy'd be pretty cool too, but he'd probably make fun of me for talking so much. I can't help it! There's a lot I gotta say and not enough time! - NuDgE**

**Angel. Or Max. Nudge talks too much. - Gazzy**

**Fang! 'Cause then I could play with his laptop:P - Angel**

**Angel. She's the only one I can talk to... No one understands me! - Total**

**---------------------------------------**

"Don't be so melodramatic, Total." I grinned, rubbing the Scottie's head. He sniffed.

**---------------------------------------**

_HOLA, mi amigos!  
yes, it be me again, PolkaDotFeathers.  
rubs hands cracks knuckles cackles evilly  
right.  
i'm not sure what i'm doing  
BUT I'M HAPPY! YAY  
can i do more dares? i promise i'll be good!  
well okay.  
max: i now dare you to listen to 'Because I'm Awesome' by the Dollyrots.  
it's awesome(haha)_

**---------------------------------------**

**Sure. -goes listen to the Dollyrots-**

**---------------------------------------**

_fang: erm...well, i'm actually fearing for my life after my last ... dare?  
so...OKAY RANDOM. i dare you to poke nudge. yes. POKE NUDGE. do it._

**---------------------------------------**

"What's with these dares?" I giggled. Fang cocked his head to the side.

"Poke Nudge?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I didn't make up the dare!" I huffed. Nudge looked at me.

"That's kinda weird..."

"I know, sweetie." Fang shrugged and poked Nudge's side, making her yelp. Yelp like a dog. Like those little annoying dogs. She blushed.

"Sorry..."

**---------------------------------------**

_  
iggy: i dare you to...HI IGGY...er...well, i was very amused by  
the..er...response i got from the dare last time, so. huh. i'm lost. all i can  
think of is how much i love your pyrocity. yes. i'm saying it's a word. but  
ANYWAY - oh, yea, there was this one time when it was the 4th of july and i  
was at my friends' house and her older brothers are like SUPER PYROS, like,  
almost YOU, and we got a gimungo firecracker and it almost left a crater in  
their backyard, and then it flew up and hit the neighbor's tree and ...  
((feeling like nudge)) - iggy, i have no dares for you. okay, i do. iggy: eat  
pie._

**---------------------------------------**

"Heh. Craters... Mini-me's." Iggy chuckled.

"No fair! Iggy gets to eat _pie?!_" Gazzy asked, eyes wide.

"Yep. That's right." Iggy grinned, heading to the kitchen. Gazzy pouted.

"But I wanted pie..."  
**---------------------------------------**

_  
nudge: i feel really bad for making you not speak for a whole day, so if you  
guys get this and you're still not allowed to speak, i revoke the previous  
dare in make a new one...nudge, i dare you to call random numbers and leave  
ridiculously long and confusing messages on their answering machines. like,  
sorry sir, but your pizza exploded. we tried to get it's remains to you still  
warm but it didn't work and now there's nothing left because the delivery boy  
ate it all because he thought it was scraps and please don't sue - oh, i had a  
friend named sue once she was pretty cool...etc.  
yea_

**---------------------------------------**

Nudge laughed. "Can I really do that, Max?"

"Erm..."

"I don't think we should. Mom's not home. And besides, this Q and A thing only affects us. If we do this, we'll be waking people up on a Wednesday for no reason." Ella reasoned. I nodded.

"Sorry. You could do that to Sean later."

Ella shot me a dirty look. Hey, I said _later_!

**---------------------------------------**

_gazzy: got nothin' - sorry_

**---------------------------------------**

**S'okay. I don't mind. - Gazzy**

**---------------------------------------**_  
angel: i dare you to go somewhere random and have a conversation with  
someone's thoughts. random someones. this does not have to be completed  
immediately. p.s. have you ever heard max's thoughts, when she was talking  
with the voice? was it weird?_

**---------------------------------------**

**Um, later, okay? And no. I never heard the Voice before. I think it's because it's Jeb and I can't read his thoughts... maybe that's what blocks me from Max's mind when she's talking to the Voice? -Angel**

**---------------------------------------**_  
total: dare you to...critique american idol. because they suck. i mean, most  
of the people who audition. not AMERICAN IDOL. they rock. but there are some  
wacky weirdos...  
yep.  
that's all for now  
gracias and have a good time  
hope you all don't hate me TOO much  
love and hugs  
iggy you rock  
Lela_

**---------------------------------------**

**Critique American Idol? But--but... They're idols... I like Carrie Underwood! I like... that other guy who won whose name I can't remember... I like Kelly Clarkson! I like listening to Chris Daughtry! My god, he's the first rocker to make it to the finals! Please... no...**

**---------------------------------------**

"Being too dramatic, Total." I tutted as the little dog 'sobbed' onto Angel's lap.

"Next?" Fang asked. I nodded. Oh yeah.

**---------------------------------------**

_I dare nudge and angel to give max a makeover and make her were it all day.  
And max, you have to do/ware anything and everything that they say! (yes I  
know that you probably hate me now but you can't reach me - nah nah nah nah  
nah;)_

_DramaQueen79_

**---------------------------------------**

**Ugh... I have too?**

**---------------------------------------**

"Oh! Can I help?! I'll make sure you don't end up looking weird, I promise!" Ella asked, all in one breath. Um, okay?

**---------------------------------------**

_A little while later:_

"You guys have to promise not to laugh, okay?!" I shouted down the stairs to where the guys were waiting. Nudge and Angel beamed at me while Ella squinted at my face.

"Don't exaggerate, Max. You look fine." She said, taking one of Mom's make-up brushes, sticking it in some powder stuff, and brushing it on my face. Look, if you wanted descriptions, that's too bad. _I_ don't even know what they're doing.

"Okay, you can look now." Ella grinned. Of course, the girls _had_ to make me face away from the mirror. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with..." I turned around and blinked. "I thought you said you'd put make up on me." Ella laughed.

"We did! Foundation, blush, eye shadow..."

"But you can't tell."

Ella laughed again. Nice to know my torture is making people laugh... "Look, Max. That's the point! All of this is natural colored; you're still wearing make up, but it seems more natural. Besides, you look pretty anyways." She declared, tossing all of Mom's make up things in her Mary-Kay box. (My mom... let's just say she has a lot of make up.)

"You ever coming down? Or am I going to have to answer these on my own?" Fang called up. I gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Coming!" Ella answered for me, heaving me up from the bed where the girls put the make up on me and pushing me towards the door.

_Oh Shi--take Mushrooms..._ I thought, catching myself before I spoiled Angel's innocent mind. Angel snickered beside me. I stumbled down the stairs, feeling uncomfortable with all that... junk caked on my face. Not to mention the fact that Ella decided that the makeover meant I had to fix my hair up too. What's wrong with having it up in a ponytail?!

Fang looked up as we walked down, his face as expressionless as ever. As soon as Ella turned away, though, he quirked a rare smile at me.

"Was it as bad as you thought it'd be?" He asked, bending over to read the next question. I nodded.

"Yep."

**---------------------------------------**

_Whhe! Fangy baby in a pink shirt! Dang i wanted a picture._

Ok my dare is for Fangy Wangy once again. I dare u to wear a dress that isnt  
black or any dark color for a whole 24 hrs.

And iggy I have a question for u. How do u feel about fanfictions out there  
that has to do with u and Fang, a slash. Those really scare me.

Angel! I wish I had ur powers! Ur awesome!

Ohh and max a dare for u to! I dare you to sing a rap.

_yami1234_

**---------------------------------------**

Snickering filled the air as I finished reading the question.

"'Fangy Wangy'?" Iggy asked, chuckling quietly.

"I am not going to wear a dress." Fang answered immediately, straightening up and walking away from the computer. Like if _that_ were gonna help him.

"Come on, Fang." Ella said cajolingly. I grinned.

"Hey, I have an idea. Listen Fang. Do this, and you won't have to get me a present for my birthday." I declared. Yep. My birthday is on Sunday. The 24th, if you can believe it.

Fang considered it for a second. "Who said I was going to get you a present anyways?" He asked, smiling slightly at my annoyed face. Ella cheered and practically _dragged_ poor Fang into Mom's room. Hoo boy...

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay! While we're waiting for Fang and Ella to come back, let's move on, shall we?**

**---------------------------------------**

"We're back!!" Ella trilled, dragging Fang behind her. I couldn't help it: I started cracking up.

"Um, Fang?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide. Poor kid. She's probably been scarred for life because of this thing. "I don't think you're supposed to have your shirt on _under_ the dress."

Of course, Fang had been too chicken (no Flock pun intended) to take off his clothes, so his black shirt was sticking out from the red dress's straps. I can't tell you how stupid he looked in that thing...

Gazzy was whispering to Iggy what was going on, while Total cracked up beside them. I gotta hand it to Fang, though; his jaw only twitched a little as he sat down on the couch next to Nudge, who scooted over away from him.

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay. Dare done. Iggy?**

**Me and **_**Fang**_**?! Like, a couple? Ugh... eww... I'm gonna have nightmares now..**

**---------------------------------------**

Iggy shuddered, giving me the keyboard back.

"It's your turn, Max!" Angel cheered.

"Oh! Sing, um... ooh, sing 'Solider'!" Nudge said excitedly. I looked at her.

"The one by Destiny's Child?"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh, okay. Here goes..."

_"__We like them boys that be in them Lacs leanin' (leanin')  
Open they mouth, they grill gleamin' (gleamin')  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (clean and)  
They always be talkin' that country slang we like  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (beatin')  
Eyes be so low from that chiefin' (chiefin')  
I love how he keep my body screamin' (screamin')  
A rude boy that's good to me, with street credibility_

If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him  
Better be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things, if you know what I mean "

"And you know how the rest of it goes..." I coughed, waving away Nudge's and Angel's cries of protest. "Let's just keep going."

**---------------------------------------**

_Hmm... A dare... Ok got one, Fang: I dare you to kiss Max, and when I say  
kiss I mean french kiss, and don't just kiss her really fast, kiss her with  
passion, kiss her with love... Oh great now I'm sounding like a romance novel,  
anyway just kiss her like no ones watching (heck you could go into another  
room if it would help), cuz you know you want to ;)  
Sorry, I know it's evil but I just couldn't resist :P_

P.S. Max I hope you feel better soon, might not help that your frenching  
Fang... But at least you guys will be sick together.  
Pagan Babe 

**---------------------------------------**

**Um, thanks for your concern, I guess. I'm better now, but I think I might start hurling because of your dare.**

**---------------------------------------**

Gazzy was staring at up, wide eyed. "Are you really gonna do it?" He asked, looking at me, then at Fang. I shrugged.

"It's a dare, Gazzer. It doesn't mean anything." I said, hoping that the twisting in my gut would stop soon. Fang nodded, shrugging off the dress.

"They didn't say I had to keep it on all day, did they?" He offered as an explanation. I guess so. Ella looked at us.

"You're not doing it here?"

"Are you nuts? Of course not." I grinned, walking out of the room with Fang following behind. _Don' t think about the fact that you're gonna kiss your best friend right now, Max. Don't think about kissing your best friend. I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!!_ I clutched my head, banging it against the door to the guys' room. (The closest room to us.)

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"So, um... I guess we should..." Fang started. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's a dare..." I trailed off. My stupid stomach twitched more violently.

It all happened so quick; just like back at the cave. As soon as Fang's lips touched mine, my mind short-circuited. I swear, if anyone had asked me my name, I wouldn't have been able to answer.

We broke apart, breathing hard. Fang gave me a thin smile. "Ready?" I nodded, wondering how I was still managing to stay upright. Fang lifted my chin, making my brain freeze as his lips met mine again.

_MAXIMUM RIDE YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!_

I yelped as the Voice hit me like a brick wall, making me pull away from Fang and clutch my head.

"What the hell, Jeb?!" I hissed, not exactly missing the brain-explosion. Fang held me tight as the pain grew.

_Max, I'm sorry._ Jeb continued in a less-painful voice. _But if I ever catch you frenching anyone again, I'll rip the guy's head off and ground you until you're forty!_

_Well excuse me, but I don' t do groundings that good._ I thought, my head still too addled from the sudden onslaught of pain.

"You okay, Max?" Fang asked, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Stupid question..." I managed from between clenched teeth. Fang chuckled.

"Guess that means you're gonna be fine," He muttered, helping me up.

"Let's finish the Q and A, yeah?"

**---------------------------------------**

_Ok, this was officially the best chapter EVER EVER EVER! I was laughing so  
hard I cried when Fang and Iggy did the Pokemon thing - LOLx10! Yeah, and  
people really need to stop daring Max and Fang "stuff", if you know what I  
mean, cuz that's gotta be annoying._

Anyway, here are my questions:

Max: This is kinda dumb, but does it annoy you when people/fans draw you  
with brown hair when your hair is really blonde?

**---------------------------------------**

**Eh, sometimes. I mean, it's not that big of a deal for me; as long as people don't know what we really look like, we're safe. But I don't really care.**

**---------------------------------------**

_  
Fang: Could you say the things you like best about each flock member? since  
you're always so stolid? You don't have to if you REALLY don't want to, but I  
think it woudl be cool. Thanks!_

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay.**

**Max is a great leader.**

**Iggy's our secret weapon; nobody expects a blind guy to blow them up.**

**Nudge... Nudge keeps us entertained. Let's leave it at that.**

**Gazzy's just a great little kid. Max's little trooper.**

**Angel is our baby; she keeps everything innocent.**

**And Total... Total... knows a lot about... social culture?**

**---------------------------------------**

_Iggy: Moonlit evening or monster truck rally:)_

**---------------------------------------**

**Monster truck rally. I mean, come on! A moonlit evening? 1) I can't see it. 2) Never been much of a romanticist. And you can hear **_**everything**_** at a monster truck rally.**

**---------------------------------------**

_Nudge: I'm so sorry that people made you not talk! That's really mean.  
Anyway, I was just wondering what you really look like. Cuz in the books  
you're not really described that much, cept for dark brown hair. Oh, and what  
was your favorite thing in Europe? Vivid descriptions of European things are  
allowed and hoped for ;)_

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay! Um, well, I have really poofy dark brown hair. I look like... I dunno. A poodle. Or something with big poofy hair! And I'm kinda tall, and my skin looks like brown sugar. Like the type Ella's mom uses when she makes those cookies! And I'm really skinny even though I eat a lot. Max says it's 'cause we have advanced metabolisms. And... I think that's it?**

**---------------------------------------**

_Gazzy: What's the first thing you think when you get up in the moring?_

**---------------------------------------**

**Food. Or if we're out looking for Itex, um. Food. Yeah...**

**---------------------------------------**

_Angel: If you had to choose, would you rather fly or be able to breath  
underwater? (not factoring in the fact that the Flock can fly too, if that  
makes sense :)_

**---------------------------------------**

**I don't know... I like flying; but breathing under water's fun. It feels funny! It tickles. But I'd rather fly. I haven't used the underwater breathing thing a lot. Only that one time at the beach.**

**---------------------------------------**

_Total: Why do you get so upset when people treat you like a dog if you  
really are a dog? I don't mean it offensively, I'm just saying I think you  
should be proud to be the only talking dog in existence._

**---------------------------------------**

**Because, strictly speaking, I'm not a dog anymore. I have a more advanced thought process. That'd be like saying all humans are monkeys. They come **_**from**_** monkeys, but they aren't really, right? I don't know; it's just kind of derogatory for me.**

**---------------------------------------**

_Ella: First, that's so great about you and Sean! As for the question, What  
was your first impression of Max the day she saved you from those bullies?  
Wow this is really long - SORRY! But I'm done now.Thanks for doing this! It's  
still really AWESOME!  
Jessica_

**---------------------------------------**

**Hey, thanks! My first impression of Max? I thought she was going to help those guys beat me up! But then she stood up to them-- I thought that was so cool.**

**---------------------------------------**

_hello flock, what experiment did you hate the most from the school? what  
regular school memory and weird school memory. oh, by the way me and my friend  
have found PROOF that the school exists. oh, and what do you think happened to  
the experiments you freed in newyork?_

_pepper66_

**---------------------------------------**

**Experiment like... us? Or test they did **_**on**_** us? Erasers were probably the most hated experiments. Um, I don't really get the second part of your question... sorry?**

**I think (well, hope, actually) that they got away and that they're all okay.**

**---------------------------------------**

_ok i gotta few questions--  
1.who won the football game at Texas? _

**---------------------------------------**

**Cowboys. **_**Obviously.**_

**---------------------------------------**

_2.what grades did u get at school? (the real school wher u learn stuff)  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Heh... you know what... it's funny...**

**B's... Mostly thanks to Jeb/the Voice.**

**C's. I didn't have Max's magic helper.**

**C's. Barely passing. The only thing I got A's on was in Chemistry. **

**Oh! Well, in some classes I got C's, but that's okay. We didn't stay long anyways. Like, my English teacher got really mad when I said I couldn't spell for crap and got me in trouble, but it doesn't matter. I mean, come on! We have **_**wings**_**! What do I care what I got in English? We have 3 books out and a new one's coming out soon! So there.**

**D's. The teachers didn't like me 'cause of my digestive system.**

**A's! The teacher's minds were really easy to control.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Ange, what did I tell you about mind-controlling the teachers?" I asked sternly. Angel gave me an angelical look.

"Not to." She said, her head down.

**---------------------------------------**

_3.how the heck did u afford the E house?_

**---------------------------------------**

**We didn't. The house was built, but it had no official records. Officially, it didn't exist... so yeah. We didn't have to pay.**

**---------------------------------------**

_4.did any of u ever have jobs?_

**---------------------------------------**

**You mean saving the world isn't a job?!**

**---------------------------------------**

_5.to best of my readins skilz, i didnt read that the school had weapons, just  
erasers. true??_

**---------------------------------------**

**Oh, they had weapons all right. Remember the nano bullets? And the poor little butterflies? Nah, trust me. They had a ton of weapons; the Erasers just happened to be the most popular method of dealing with experiments.**

**---------------------------------------**

_6.Max, where did the last name of 'Ride' come from?_

**---------------------------------------**

**Sally Ride, the astronaut.**

**---------------------------------------**

_7.Max and Fang, you knw you love each other. i BETTER see some sparks in  
'The Last Stand' which BETTER not be ur last book.  
cooliosiss_

**---------------------------------------**

**Question. Isn't 'The Last Stand' the subtitle for the third X-Men movie? If I remember right, our fourth book is called 'The Final Warning'. Least, I think that's what JP's calling it.**

**---------------------------------------**

_Hi it's dancing-with-wings here! Sry I changed my sn. Hm a dare...  
Ooh I got one!! Max and Fang I dare you to read my two stories Max and a  
Half, and Two Halves Make A Whole. You have to read BOTH! And all the chappies  
please. Oh and on Max and a Half the first couple of chapters are a little  
ammature, but what would you get from a new writer? Oh I've been talking a lot  
haven't i? Whoops._

And Nudge I got a question. Do you like the Jonas Brothers? They are so  
awesome!  
Bye bye!  
**---------------------------------------**

"Sorry Max. I tried to get the story, but my Internet's been out of whack lately. I could barely get on to get these questions," Ella said apologetically. I shrugged.

"It's okay. We'll read it as soon as we can."

**---------------------------------------**

**The Jonas Brothers? Yeah, I love them! Oh my gosh they're sooo cute! Aren't they? Who do you like best? I like Kevin! Oh, I saw this picture of him once that reminded me sooo much of Fang... Wow...**

**---------------------------------------**

_uhh, i'll make this short ans simple JUSt to be nice (you better thank me for  
this, because i can SO get you BAD) But its my friend's question, NOT MINE.  
Get it?, got it? good.  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Um. Thank you for being nice?**

**---------------------------------------**

_Um, Max what would you do IF (notice that really big IF) Ari came back from  
the dead, and IF you take him in, then fang, iggy, and gazzy leave. Sorry I  
know you're going to hate me for this, but it aint my fault! MY FRIEND WANTED  
TO KNOW, SO SHE FORCED ME!!, So do NOT blame me!  
_**---------------------------------------**

**I'd kill Fang. Ari's my brother, for Pete's sakes. Besides, I think we agreed we wouldn't split up, no matter what. I hope Fang stick to it, though.**

**---------------------------------------**

_P.S. If it makes you hapy, I have a little emicon thing. It's a cheerleader  
thingy, and his name is PEPPY! (he might not show, but i think he should!)_

YEY PEPPY! ( -)  
liveurlifexx33 

**---------------------------------------**

**Awww! I love Peppy! He looks like Kirby! (You know Kirby, right?) You should make him dance: (- ) (-) ( -) **

**Ahem, sorry about that. Thanks! We love Peppy!**

**---------------------------------------**

_gives Flock (minus Iggy, Total, and Angel) the death squint That's unfair!  
The point of the dare was completely ruined! Gazzy, you have to pick again._

**---------------------------------------**

**I'm assuming you mean Gazzy's 'Stay with nudge for an hour or let angel have complete control of his body' dare, right?**

**---------------------------------------**

"I guess I'm staying with Nudge..." Gazzy muttered dejectedly as Nudge dragged him away.

**---------------------------------------**

_Max, you don't, you've suffered enough._

**---------------------------------------**

**Hey, thanks!**

**---------------------------------------**_  
Next up: Jeb! That's right ladies and gentlemen Jeb is to either be the star  
of a musical directed by the Flock OR start to randomly singing the My Little  
Pony theme song (in front of people). Mwah ha ha ha ha!_

**---------------------------------------**

Far away:

In an empty lab room at the new Itex headquarters, Jeb Batchelder suddenly got a strange feeling in his bones.

_"My Little Pony, My Little Pony,"_ He began, prancing around the room. _Max, when I get done with this, we're going to have a long talk._ He thought, sending the message to his daughter. He could have sworn he heard Max laughing. Despite himself, he kept dancing.

"_Isn't the world a lovely place? My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Everywhere you go, a smiling face!" _Jeb twirled around, almost knocking over a vial full of light-green liquid. "_Running and skipping; merrily tripping--"_ Here, Jeb 'merrily tripped' around the room. "_Watching the morning unfold! My Little Pony, My Little Pony. What does the future hold?"_

Panting, Jeb stopped, clutching his sides. The sound of laughing slowly reached his ears as it dawned on him: he was in a room that had a two-way mirror. He had just burst into song in front of at least ten executive Itex leaders.

"Max..." He growled.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Total: bark the national anthem OR eat canned dog food (sorry bud)._

**---------------------------------------**

Total cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. Oh boy. Gazzy put his index fingers in his ears.

Well, I won't bore you with the details. Let's just say that it was loud and annoying.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Q for the whole Flock: What do you think of the MR movie coming out?  
gives Iggy a virtual kiss  
BYE!  
LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework _

**---------------------------------------**

**Ah the movie! Yeah! I can't wait till it comes out; can't wait to see 'myself' on the big screen! Can't wait to see everybody else too! Wow... I can barely wait 'til summer...**

**---------------------------------------**

_From: Random Reader ()_

This is such a cool idea! I was laughing so hard at the pokemon play that I  
nearly fell outta my chair! Tell Fang he's a born actor.  
I've been meaning to review for ages, but I can never remember the questions  
I want to ask :(  
Here's some: Ella-What's your favorite fanfiction?

**---------------------------------------**

**Max Ride? Well, don't tell Max, but I really liked 'Bloodlust'. Well, what I read, anyways. Another good one to read is 'The Flock Chronicles'. If you guys haven't read it, I suggest you do.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
Iggy-Have you found a new place to stash your bombs since you showed Max?  
(Don't worry, I won't make you tell her where!)_

**---------------------------------------**

**Of course! And Max has no idea.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
To the whole Flock- what are your favorite foods?_

**---------------------------------------**

**Cookies. **_**Mom**_**'s cookies.**

**As long as we can **_**get**_** food, I don't really care. Though I don't mind ribs...**

**Anything that isn't made by Max. :P**

**Oh, I really like Caesar Salad. Well, I don't mind meat, but ever since the cave with the hawks, I can't really see meat 'cause then I'll start thinking about... hawks ripping... urgh...**

**I like steak:)**

**I like eating cotton candy! It tastes yummy!**

**---------------------------------------**_  
Max-I'd ask you something, but I want you to get well soon.  
The only dare I can think of is for you to keep this up. There! Now you  
have to keep answering :)  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Thanks! And no prob!**

**---------------------------------------**

_  
Ok, first of all - Fang, man, get with it here; Max is like, dying, and you  
all are like, Max! Do things! You're her best friend, take care of HER for  
once. And yes, that is a dare.  
And besides that.. question for Fang. What did you think about Sam? Was he an  
okay kid?  
From: turquoise.seas _

**---------------------------------------**

**Technically, she isn't dying. She's better now. ---------------------------------------**

"Max, do you need someone to take care of you?" Fang asked, looking at the screen. I glared at him.

"_No!_" I snarled, glaring at the screen.

**---------------------------------------**

**And Sam is a no-good, pansy, weak little boy who doesn't have enough brains to fill a thimble.**

**---------------------------------------**

I chuckled at Fang's answer. Jealous much?

**---------------------------------------**

_HOLAHOALHOLA!  
Okay, so, like, my computer SHUT DOWN THE INTERNET on me, so this isnâ€™t  
going to be nearly as good as it was, but now I am in a word document and so  
it shalt not disappear on me again. Bwahaha! Yesâ€"ness._

My Review!!:

HI GUYS!  
Okay, I am SOOPER excited to be talking to you guys. Writing. Pming. Texting.  
Whatever. Meh.  
ANYway, I am not going to be like those other people who write like those  
silly dares that everyone else did because I think that maybe after the  
tenthbillionth time you will answer. Because you wont. Because you are just  
LIKE that. You ARE, man. You are.  
**---------------------------------------**

**We're here to please the crowd, man. The crowd wants us to, I dunno, have a pie-eating contest, we'll do it. Just. For. The. Crowd. No questions asked. As much as we might hate it.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
Oh, there was this other thing I wanted to mention. Before I mention the  
other stuff, you know? Yeah, so I wanted to tell you thatâ€¦oh yeah! Haha, I  
want that picture of fang in tights. Unless that wanâ€™t actually fang. In  
which case I will be sad. But I will not make fang do that as a dare. You  
know, dressing up as an ice skater. Because I am a good person like that.  
sniff oh well. a tear shed for dares lost  
_**---------------------------------------**

**It wasn't Fang. I wish it was, but it wasn't. It was only a guy who looked like Fang. Who was wearing tights. Hm...**

**---------------------------------------**

"Don't even think about it, Max..." Fang growled. I pouted. Spoilsport.

**---------------------------------------**_  
ANYWAY, I wanted to say that OMG that play you made, Gazzy, was hilarious!  
You should write plays. Or make ideas for plays. And then me and my friend  
Niobe (AKA PolkaDotFeathers) can write the plays. They shalt be  
fantasmalicious(word Copyrighted by Bubbles and Bubâ€™les Incorperated. You  
canâ€™t use it. Ha.).  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Uh, thanks? It was pretty good, wasn't it?**

**---------------------------------------**_  
OKAY, now for the DARES! BU BUU BUâ€¦_

I am just going to let you know right now that, well, I kind of already told  
you this. Oh well. I shall tell you again. I shalt not write any boring and  
repetitive Dares. Instead I shall write NEW and CREATIVE dares! Bwahaha!  
evil laughter thunder lightning scared children  
**---------------------------------------**

**You scared Total away... **

**---------------------------------------**

_First I shall write for Fang. I will not write some silly thing like making  
you kiss Max or something. Instead I shall write something MUCH MUCH WORSE!  
And if you do not I shall set my attack llama, Leonardo, on you. And he shall  
eat you. He WILL. You can bet on it! (bet on it, bet on it. Bet on it, bet on  
itâ€¦.)  
_**---------------------------------------**

**You have an attack llama? And its name is Leonardo? Okay... So it's a man-eating cannibal llama? I don't want to know. Oh, Gazzy told me to write 'Can I have an attack llama?' Please don't listen to the boy. Please?**

**---------------------------------------**_  
First Dare: Okay, You need to APOLOGIZE to Max for kissing Lissa. I am not  
kidding! You cant even imagine what that does to a person, witnessing that!  
Especially to Max. Shame. And I am not saying that Max didnâ€™t like it  
because she is in love with you and was jealous (even though she totally is  
and you two are perfect for each other). But even just walking in on your  
younger (bwahaha, yes, I said younger!) sibling making out with someone is a  
horrible experience! Especially considering how stressed and pressured Max was  
a that point, it was absolutely GHASTLY for you to do that to her. So you must  
APOLOGIZE. Or ELSE. Or else Leonardo shall eat you. OH Yeah, he WILL.  
_**---------------------------------------**

Fang sighed. "Max, I'm sorry for kissing Lissa." He said in a dull voice. I nodded.

"Apology accepted. Moving on now..."

**---------------------------------------**_  
Okay, I am going to insert a Max Dare here because It just pertains to the  
topic at hand._

Maxâ€™s Dare: Okay, so fang APOLOGIZED to you (i HOPE) so that means that you  
need to APOLOGIZE to him for kissing Sam. Yes, I mean it! How do you know that  
it wasnâ€™t just as horrible for him to witness you kissing someone as it was  
for you to watch him?! I mean, he was almost as stressed and pressured as you  
(actually no he wasnâ€™t, in any way shape or form, but I am making allowances  
for his male pride) and just because he was SNOOPING when he saw you kiss Sam,  
and just because he had NO RIGHT to be watching you guys because he DIDNâ€™T  
walk in on you but was WATCHING THROUGH A WINDOW, it doesnâ€™t mean that he  
didnâ€™t feel angry about you snogging someone. So, yeah. You have to  
APOLOGIZE. Or I shalt set my attack llama on you too.  
**---------------------------------------**

"Fang I'm sorry for kissing Sam. Even though you had no reason to spy on us." I chanted. Fang nodded.

"Okay. Talk about awkward." Iggy whispered to no one in particular.

**---------------------------------------**_  
BACK TO FANG!  
here is the second Fang Dare:  
Okay, so, like, you have to do this. You arenâ€™t allowed to back out of it.  
Otherwise you will be a horrible person and everyone in the world of fandom  
and all of their families will hate you. You HAVE to do it. I am NOT trying to  
torture you with this. I really am not. But it needs to be done. SOMEONE has  
to ask you to do this. Because SOMEONE has to get into the World of Fang. It  
is only fair. Okay, so it really isnâ€™t that fair. But, then again, life is  
just NOT FAIR. So DEAL._

INSERT TALKING-TO-ANGEL-NESS  
Okay, Angel, I have a TASK for you! This is vitally important to Fangâ€™s  
Dare. You have to do it. Or everyone will hate you. Even more than they will  
hate Fang if he does not do it. I am resting this in your capable hands  
because I believe you will be good and wise about it and you will do the right  
thing with the things that you receive. You will make the RIGHT DECISION. And  
this is VITAL. Absolutely CRITICAL to the success of this dare. It is all on  
YOU. If you do not complete the task set to you, you could completely topple  
the whole society that is Maximum Ride Fandom. Going about this the wrong way  
could tear apart the lives of thousands of Fang, Max, and most importantly  
FAX superfans. I leave this to you. Be prudent. I wish you luck in all of your  
endeavors.  
STOP WITH THE INSERT OF TALKING-TO-ANGEL-NESS  
**---------------------------------------**

"Okay..."

**---------------------------------------**_  
Okay, Fang, back to you! AGAIN! Im sure you are just SUPERDUPER excited.  
Right. Now, I am going to tell you what the dare it. But you canâ€™t hate me  
for this. I am begging you. I will fall apart otherwise. It would apsolutely  
destroy me. It took enough out of me just having to rewrite my precious review  
when the computer deleted it. Do you know what that DOES to a fanfictioner?!  
LOSING A REVIEW?!?!?!? It is TRAGIC. I almost DIED. Seriously. I was, like, in  
tears. Just ask Niobe. See, here, I will insert a phrase from Niobe,  
â€œâ€¦â€¦.INSERT PHRASE HEREâ€¦.â€ Yeah. Did you read that?! I did. Yeah. I  
was DEVASTATED, man. So, yeah, you canâ€™t hate me. PLEASE. I BEG you. It  
would be horrible. Alright, to the dare. I dare you to open up your mind. Completely. As in, no secrets, no NOTHING.  
And let Angel read it. cowers in corner in fear of Fangâ€™s wrath I am NOT  
saying that she has to tell everything to everyone. THAT is why angelâ€™s  
participation is so important. It ALL rests on HER. And there shall be NO  
BRIBES to get her to tell you things. NOTHING. She shall just tell the fans  
what she thinks would be good for us to know, and she shall tell all of YOU  
what she thinks is right for you to know. And there shall be NO hating of  
Angel. This is not her fault. It is mine. ALL MY FAULT. But I still donâ€™t  
want you to hate me. It would tear me apart. (see above for further details on  
said â€œfalling apartâ€)_

Fang, you CANT STOP THIS. It is a dare. And you said you would do ALL of  
them. You can go into a separate room to talk with her about this or whatever,  
and I know it is hard for you to trust this all to aâ€¦.eight years are you  
now, Angel? Meh, ten-or-younger-year-old. Either way, I know that this is  
difficult for you. And I donâ€™t mean to hurt you. NEVER would I want to hurt  
you. But if you do not do thisâ€"and I will know if you donâ€™tâ€"I shall be  
forced to set Leonardo on you. It is the only option. I is sorry.  
**---------------------------------------**

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Then Fang sighed.

"Come on Angel. Let's get this over with." He stood up, walking out the room. Angel looked at me, and then followed behind him. I looked worriedly behind them.

About twenty minutes later, they came back, Fang looking as expressionless as ever. Angel trotted behind him, her blue eyes troubled.

"You guys okay?" They both nodded, but Angel came up to me for a hug.

"Let's keep going," Ella said, looking as worried as I felt.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Alright, now on to BRIGHTER subjects!  
Okay, this is brighter for you guys because I do not have any more dares for  
you. Right now. even more evil laughter Right now I would just really like  
to talk to Iggy._

Okay, Iggy, you heard from me a bit ago, when Fang and Max were forced to  
cuddle and stuff like that (courtesy of my friend Niobe AKA PolkaDotFeathers).  
I said to call me, and you, very logically I might add, told me that you could  
not call me due to the fact that you do not have my number and because Max  
would have a problem with it. Well, sorry Max, but if you get to date so does  
Iggy.  
From earlier questions I have gathered that Nudge does not â€œloveâ€ you. I  
am fairly certainâ€"but not to make assumptionsâ€"that you do not â€œloveâ€  
her either. I am happy about this. That means that you are fair game. And fair  
game means that I can order more llamas from my llama breeder (which I do have  
one of) and set them on all of the competition. And there is a LOT of  
competition. But the competition doesnâ€™t matter, because I am the ONLY ONE  
dedicated enough to try and continue something. Because I am just an amazing  
person like that. And when I say that I am an amazing person, I am mostly  
being sarcastic because I personally donâ€™t think that I am that great of a  
person except for being modest about such things, so I really do not think I  
am worthy to do anything with you, let alone even talk to you or evenâ€"in my  
dreamsâ€"be in the SAME ROOM with you. That, of course (much to my dismay)  
will probably never happen. But I can still communicate to you through It is  
an amazing site indeed.  
So, yes, you should totally absolutely PM me. It would be AMAZING. I would  
probably FAINT. Like, seriously. Ask Niobe. We are both major Iggy Obsessors.  
Well, we are kind of a little Fang obsessors, but only in the fact that the  
whole â€œdark and mysteriousâ€ thing is uber smexy and plus we are mostly  
more of Fax (Fang Max) obsessors anyway. Yeah, we (Niobe and I) would be super  
excited if you PM-ed us. PLEASE DO. It would be..idk. I cant even describe it.  
We just think you are so fantastic and handsome and smexy and funny and nice  
and good with tools and smexy and an amazing big brother and such a great  
fighter and a hero and all kinds of other amazing things. And such a fantastic  
pyromaniac. I mean, WHAT is cooler than being able to make bombs?! I know!  
IGGY making bombs! Oh yeah, that would be so unbelievably awesome. So, like,  
just message me or something. I do think my life would be complete. I could  
die happy. Like, you donâ€™t even know.  
**---------------------------------------**

**Stop it... I'm blushing... :) So I PM you guys? Like, each of you, or one for both of you? Gimmie a while to get Max away and I will. -Iggy**

**---------------------------------------**_  
Alright, my Iggy thing is over. Sorry for getting all girly on you guys. But  
it is not often that you get a supersmexysmartfunny book character that is not  
attached. And is actually real outside of our fanficticious fantasies. Yeah,  
sad, I know. Oh well._

But yeah, so, I will give you guys more questions later.

I need to say sorry though to Total and Nudge. I really didnâ€™t include you  
much in here. I know that this is horrible for you guys to feel unincluded, so  
I shall make a special tribute right here to you guys.

SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO NUDGE  
Okay, Nudge is just like so amazing! She is so cool and I love her because  
she talks so much and she is just like aâ€¦fellow sister or something, you  
know?! I just LOVE nudge. I might even give up Iggy for her, if she (or he)  
liked him (or her) like that. Seriously, I just might. And that is a big thing  
for me. Like, huge. So, yeah, like, Nudge is just SO COOL. She just goes so  
great with everyone and she gets along with people and she is so beautiful and  
I just am so jealous that you guys get the Nudge Channel and I only get like  
Disney and Animal Planet and the History Channel. I mean, SERIOUSLY. She  
deserves a whole NETWORK. Omg. She is just so fantastic!

SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO TOTAL  
okay, Total is just the bestest guy EVER. I mean, sure he is a dog mostly,  
but he TOTALLY (haha, get it? TOTALly? It is like a whole â€˜nother tribute to  
him altogether!) deserves to be treated like a real kid. He is really smart  
and cool and funny and frankly the book was a bit flat without him. He just  
brought LIFE to everything! Everyone needs a companion, and Total is just so  
amazing that he can be a companion to ALL SIX OF YOU! I KNOW, it is just so  
fantastically superamazingarific. You GO Total. You go, man. You rock!

Okay, so those were my tributes to you guys. I hope you guys liked them!

Now I have to go, but, like I said, I shall write more to you later!

Sees you in the nearest timesâ€¦..  
Oo  
Bubâ€™les  
(AKA Sarah)  
(AKA PastyRamone-Extremely)

okay, so that was my review. i hope you like it!  
Oo  
Bub'les  
(AKA PastyRamone-Extremely)

**---------------------------------------**

**Wow, that was long. Nice though.**

**---------------------------------------**

_From: Q432 ()_

Hey, fang, I dare you to take Max out on a date. A real one, at a nice  
restaurant without the rest of the flock (no offense to you guys). And Max, I  
dare you to go to the beach with Iggy and describe every "beach bunny" you see  
to him. In detail.  


**---------------------------------------**

**For Iggy's dare, can I just google it and tell him? We're kind of taking a break here...**

**---------------------------------------**

"A date?" Fang echoed. I nodded. Fang grimaced slightly.

"Later?"

"Yes please."

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay, date thing? I swear I'll write about it later. Right now, we're just answering questions. I'll put up something else on the date, okay?**

**---------------------------------------**

_From: Dreamer xo _

_i dare Fang to kiss Max, or get permnement(sp?) pink highlights  
and i dare Angel to force Max and Fangs blocks down(even if it's by verbal  
commands) and tell us what their thinking about :p  
and i dare you to update ANGEL SAYS:YOU WILL UPDATE LOL_  
**--------------------------------------**

Fang sighed as I stood up from my chair. He rolled his eyes at me and pecked my cheek. Hey, they didn't specify! Angel trotted up behind us, then attacked the computer.

**---------------------------------------**

**Hi! Well, Max is thinking about how perverted some people are and how they should butt out of their love life. Fang thinks that he's been forced to kiss Max too much and wishes people would leave them alone. Yeah, that's about it...**

**---------------------------------------**

_Hey,  
First off i have to say i Love Love Love the books. Almost as much as i love  
the Twilight books. Edward is soo... Edward. My friend Mishi was like: "I just  
wanna grab his bronze hair and m."  
We laughed at her for that. Anyways yeah, dares and questions.  
hum...  
_  
_For the Entire Flock and Ella (and Total, of course): What's your favorite TV  
show and TV show moment? Cause i was watching Grey's Anatomy (a re-run from  
who knows how long ago) and McDreamy was telling Meridith he wanted to marry  
her and stuff and i was like: aw!)_

**---------------------------------------**

**Know what? I like Grey's Anatomy (McDreamy...), but I like **_**House**_** too. Especially the newest season, you know? I love House's names for them: 13 and that other chick, the blond one... Cutthroat rhymes with a witch? Yeah. I kinda like watching 'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles' too. Nudge mentioned this before, I think: there was this one episode when John and Cameron (the robot girl) went to school posing as siblings. When they got home, Sarah asked them how their day went. "Well, she didn't kill anyone and I didn't get killed, so it was pretty good!" I thought that was pretty cool.**

**I like Law and Order: SVU. Some of the plot twists are pretty weird. I don't have a favorite TV moment, though.**

**I like hearing Family Guy! That one episode when Stewie 'kills' Lois and he's running across the deck of a ship and he falls; "Ow! Mommy! Mommy! Oh, wait, that's right." It's so stupid, but it's hilarious!**

**Oh, I like watching Hannah Montana! It's sooo funny! And, like, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I love them! -NuDgE**

**Power Rangers! It's cool! I really liked watching 'Mystic Force', but it was over real quick. I liked the opening to it; it sounded cool!**

**I like watching the Disney Channel with Nudge :)**

**---------------------------------------**

_dares:  
Max: ahh, as tempting as the lap thing is i won't torture you that much. I  
dare you to tell everybody your biggest, darkest most embarrassing secret. :D  
ok, maybe i am torturing you._  
**---------------------------------------**

**My biggest, darkest secret? Well, the Flock doesn't know, but I'm fairly sure you guys do; Eraser Max. I saw my reflection in a mirror, the way I would look if I were an Eraser.**

**---------------------------------------**

After that lovely declaration, the flock stared at me like I had two heads.

"Don't worry about it, guys. It happened a while ago and it hasn't happened since," I said, trying to sound leader-ish.

**---------------------------------------**  
_Fang: I dare you to put on somebody's make-up (Max's? Ella's? Nudge's?) and  
try and act Emo, like in that Emo Kid Song on You Tube  
_**---------------------------------------**

"No. No way."

"Geez. It can't be that bad." I chuckled. Fang looked at me.

"It's bad. You haven't seen the video; I have. I'm not doing it."

**---------------------------------------**_  
Iggy: I dare you to act like a monkey  
_**---------------------------------------**

Iggy shrugged. "Sure."

He began leaping around, scratching his armpits and hooting. He managed to get to Gazzy and began 'eating' bugs off his hair.

"All right guys, that's enough." I laughed. Iggy grinned and sat back down again.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Gazzy: I dare you to video said monkey acting :DD  
_**---------------------------------------**

"Oops. Guess we should have read all of it." Gazzy grinned. I shrugged and looked at Iggy.

"You're crazy if you think I'm doing that again." Oh well.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Angel: hm... hmm hmm hm... Go find the second (first?) Maximum Ride book and  
read Max's thoughts from when she tried to cut the chip from her arm (hehe, as awesome as you are Max, this is just to to to much fun)  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Max was really sad. She was 'emo'. And she was really scared. More scared than I've ever seen her. That got the rest of us really scared. It was really bad.**

**---------------------------------------**

_  
Ella: Woo! Go Thirteen year olds! (you are thirteen right?) Anywayses, wear a  
pair of Iggy's undies on your head._

_  
_**---------------------------------------**

Ella blinked. "Um, I'll go get some clean ones..." A few minutes later, she came down, a pair of boxers on her head. I laughed, scrolling down to the next dare.

**---------------------------------------**

_  
Total: I dare you to imitate Nudge ;)_

_  
_**---------------------------------------**

Total chuckled. "'Wow! Max, that's soo cool! Did you know that alligators can eat nails?! That must be soo uncomfortable! Wonder what nails would taste like? Not, like, finger nails. Like, the metal type..." Nudge glared at Total as he 'imitated' her.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" I giggled.

**---------------------------------------**_  
Nudge: You're dare is to... dye your hair. (perferably red, cuz i have red  
hair and it's so curly and unmanagable. I hate it, but i get it relaxed so the  
curls are longer and more normal looking. So it's like strait and gets really  
curly at the end. But it's still all poofy and afro-ish... kinda. It least  
it's long)_

**---------------------------------------**

"But it can't be permanent." I said before Nudge could open her mouth. Ella grinned.

"I think I can fix that." She ran to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later holding a can with a red cap.

"Ah ah ah, Max. Calm down. It's washable and it's safe." She grinned, popping the top and spraying it on Nudge's head. Within a matter of seconds, Nudge's unruly dark brown mop was streaked bright red.

**---------------------------------------**__

That's all for now! Update soon, cause this is totally awesome! Oh yeah, i'm  
sick too Max. It's just a cold, but it sucks like no tomorrow. Not to mention  
i've been sneezing my brains out.  
Yeah... i just typed a lot and sounded totally.. like girly and preppy-ish.  
sometimes i talk too much...

Lot o' love!  
Maddie-Moo-Moo (ugh, i hate it when my mom calls me that)

**--------------------------------------**

**Oh, I'm sorry you're sick. I know how it feels (three weeks being sick'll get you to do that!) Get better soon!**

**---------------------------------------**

"We've got an anonymous here," Ella said, pointing to the computer.

**---------------------------------------**

_From: ()_

Okay, as much as I'd, like to I won't send in anything about Max and Fang  
kissing. But the dares will still be evil! You must read them in order.

1. Angel, Ella, Nudge, do any of you have a tutu, frilly skirt, or ballerina  
outfit? If you do, Fang has to wear it while he does a ballerina dance. If the  
dance is not girley and balleriney enough Angel has to help him make it more  
girley! Fang still has to dance if no costume is avalible.  
**---------------------------------------**

**Sorry. Nothing of the sort. Ella's good, but she ain't that good, and Angel and Nudge don't have anything like that.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Fang?" I chuckled. He glared at me, looking mad. Angel looked at me.

"Ange?" She grinned at us.

"Remember Angel. You can only do this if _I_ let you, okay?" I said as she concentrated. Fang grimaced, like he was trying to block her, but Angel using all of her power can be _very _persuasive. He froze suddenly, his eyes glaring at us. Angel smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Fang. But a dare's a dare." She giggled as she made Fang do a very 'girly' pirouette. It was a ghetto version of ' The Nutcracker', except for the glares he kept sending our way. When Angel finally finished, he shot another glare at us and sat down. Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Total and Iggy were breathless with laughter, and I couldn't blame them; it was hilarious!

**---------------------------------------**_  
2. Nudge: How do your wings work so that you can tuck them in? What was  
Fang's dance like? Describe what the dance was like.  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Our wings? Well, they're just like bird wings; they fold at the base of our spine so we can move them, and fold again, just like a bird wing, when they're not flying. And Fang's dance? Oh... I can't even begin to describe it... I couldn't stop laughing!**

**---------------------------------------**_  
3. Ella: Don't you just LOVE Twilight! If you are REALLY nice and are bored  
you could read my fanfic. Tell me if you like it!_

**---------------------------------------**

**Yep! Twilight's the best! Oh, but you didn't leave your screen name, so I don't know what stories to read...**

**---------------------------------------**_  
4. Iggy: What was living with your parents like? And how did you tell then  
about the wings? How did they react?  
_**---------------------------------------**

**It isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even before they went psycho on me, it was kind of awkward. And Max told them about the wings when they left me there. Technically. 'Mom' started crying and 'Dad' just stared. Not that nice, if you want me to be honest.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
5. Max: Why DO you think Jeb let Ari be made into an Eraser?  
_**---------------------------------------**

**I don't know... I don't really feel like talking about it... I mean, I'd love to know why Jeb let that happen to Ari, but it hurts... he was my brother... and now he's gone.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
6. Fang: Do you really hate Ari enough to never see half the Flock again?  
Your answer must be VERY detailed.  
_**---------------------------------------**

**The guy's tried to kill us more than once; you can't expect me to just let him in like that. But I wouldn't leave the flock. Not for him.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
7. Angel: Okay, for some odd reason I could never explain, my friends think  
I'm telepathic like you subcounciesly. How can I convince them I'm not? If you  
could only be able to do one of these thins what would it be (don't factor in  
that the rest of the Flock can fly) : fly, breath under water, talk to fish,  
or read minds?  
_**---------------------------------------**

**You could tell them... I don't know. Besides, being telepathic isn't a bad thing! Fly. I can't stand not flying. I feel twitchy if I don't fly.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
8. Flock: What do you think about that everyone thinks your fictonal  
characters?  
_**---------------------------------------**

**It's kind of annoying, but what can we say? JP and the publishers put the book under 'fiction'. It's only natural for everyone to assume we're fictional characters. Sad but true.**

**---------------------------------------**

_First off, I love this fic! The Flock's reactions to the dares and questions  
is very accurate if it actually happened. (The Pokemon play cracked me  
up!!)lol  
I only have one question for the Flock:_

How would you feel if they started selling halloween costumes of you guys?  
That would probably be REALLY weird for you! They would probably sell ALOT  
though, and you could get the royalties! What would all of your reactions be  
if you saw little kids running around at Halloween dressed like you? (This  
includeds you Total )  
P.S.Angel, I dare you to read what goes through Total's mind when he sees  
Magnolia! HAHHAH

_Symeria  
_**---------------------------------------**

**Halloween costumes of us? Can you say 'creepy'? Ugh... people dressing up like the Flock... freaky. Royalties are okay, but the humiliation... Nah. It'd be strange to see kids dressed up like us. It really would.**

**Hi! Total thought Magnolia was really annoying, but now they're kinda friends. **

**---------------------------------------**

_okay. hi flock. hi fang. -giggles-  
my dares/questions:  
okay...who to torture, uh, i mean ask/dare first. lets begin with...nudge!  
nudge: are you crushin' on anyone right now? if so, who?_

**---------------------------------------**

**-sigh- No one. We don't have enough time. Saving the world and everything, I mean.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
iggy: i dare you to...i cant be mean to you iggy. sorry, but i like you (not  
like like -like max and fang-) and i really dont want to be mean to you. so i  
do not have any evil dares or questions. in the books, you remind me of my  
best friends. they are both boys. and i could never be mean to the them which  
is why i cant be mean to you.  
gazzy: sing the most annoying song in the world (any song that is by britney  
spears) for everyone in the flock and ella._

**---------------------------------------**

Gazzy cleared his throat and smiled.

_"Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent."_

"Gazzy!"

"Shut it up!"

"Ew!"

**---------------------------------------**  
_  
angel: you are so cool. and you sound really cute. so my question is: is fang  
or iggy more of a father figure? we all know that max is like your mom, but  
which guy is more like a dad?_

**---------------------------------------**

**Fang. Iggy's more of a big brother.**

**---------------------------------------**_  
and now for the evil, uh, i mean last dare/questions!  
dare part 1:  
max or ella: okay, i dare you to find a slow song that is a very sappy then  
press the play button._

**---------------------------------------**

Ella grinned evilly and set the radio onto a Spanish station. A very slow, kind of melancholic song turned up, sounding really... nice.

"Part 1, done!"

**---------------------------------------**_  
part 2:  
max and fang have to get up and dance to the sappy slow love song. they have  
to dance for the ENTIRE song. and it has to be the good kind of dancing. like  
max has to have her arms around fangs necl and fang has to have his arms  
around maxs waist holding her tight to him.  
max, you dont have to say it, cuz i know you hate me.  
that is all i have to say. oh, except, ella, you are totally awesome. i am  
very happy for you and your boyfriend. last but not least, some words that describe fang(these words will probably  
make him be teased):  
fang is:  
fangalicious  
fangtastic  
hot  
cute (like a little purple bunny or a puppy dog -like total)  
and last, fang is pretty (like rainbows and my new dress!)  
is fang glaring at the computer now?  
bye  
crazy.girl.with.wings._

**---------------------------------------**

**Yeah. He's going to burn holes into it if he keeps going. **

**---------------------------------------**

Iggy burst out laughing at the words, then at the song as Ella turned up the volume. I sighed. _Why did I have to do this?_

Fang gave me a thin smile and offered his hand. I took it, the butterflies from before returning with a vengance. He helped me off the chair and put his arms around my waist awkwardly. I slung my arms around his neck, leaning into his chest and hearing his heartbeat.

_"Me duele amarte; los sueños que eran para ti. Me duele con cada palabra, con cada momento desde que te vi.."_ The song really did sound pretty; Ella was mouthing the words behind us as we gently swayed back and forth. It seemed years when the song finally ended and Fang let go of my waist. I dunno. It felt nice.

I cleared my throat, wondering if maybe I was blushing.

"Let's finish guys."

**---------------------------------------**

_From: Q ()  
-------------------_

And Angel, I dare you to go out to a busy street and mind-control everyone  
into doing a choreographed dance. Ballet, preferably. Then record it and put  
it on YouTube... just for kicks, yaknow?

**---------------------------------------**

**People... No messing with other people. If it can't be done in Ella's house, or with her boyfriend around us, we can't do it. It takes too long to get out and find a busy street. It'd be lovely if we could, but if we did that, we'd get caught for sure. And you don't want that, do you?**

**With this we end the 6th installment of Q and A - Flock Style! All I gotta say is this: 1) the words to the song? I couldn't remember them all, but I kinda like the song. 2) Ahem... WOOT!!! MY BIRTHDAY'S IN A WEEK! YEAH! I'M TURNING FIFTEEN! MAXIMUM RIDE IS TURNING FIFTEEN, YA'LL!!! **

**If everything goes good and we don't get any interruptions, I **_**might**_** just be able to post on my b-day. Well, send in your reviews! -Max**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q and A - Flock Style Chapter 7**

**By Amaya 24**

**I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Hehe... Sorry about that. Yeah. Incase you're wondering, we didn't own ourselves last chapter. And we don't own ourselves now... Pretty sad, ain't it? But you don't want to hear about that... Heck, I'd be surprised if you guys even **_**read**_** these little notes. I'll shut up now.**

_------------------------------------------_

_"Shh!"_

"_Guys, quiet!"_

_"Shut up! She's gonna wake up!"_

Oh joy. The thing I love about Sunday mornings? _Not_ waking up to the sound of 6 mutants and my half-sister sneaking into my room.

There was a shuffling sound and more 'shh'-ing noises.

"Guys, I swear if you jump on me I'll make you regret it for the rest of your pitiful lives..." I muttered into my pillow. There were groans and sighs, and then the sound of Iggy smacking someone.

"I _told_ you you guys were gonna wake her up!" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Ella grinned happily.

"Now that you're up..." She smirked. I was about to sit up, but felt five squirmy bodies jump on my bed, squeezing the air out of my stomach and my air sacs with a loud '_oomph'._

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Total jumped around on top of me for a few minutes, before Ella slid off and shoved Iggy and Fang onto the bed. Which kinda almost killed me.

"Happy Birthday Max!" They all shouted, grinning insanely. I rolled my eyes at them before dropping my head back into my pillow.

"Would it have killed you to wait for me to wake up?" I groaned, my voice muffled by the pillow and the fact that four of the seven squirming bodies were still on top of me. Angel grinned down at me before pulling Gazzy, Nudge, and Total off of me.

"Well, if you don't hurry, we won't get a chance to eat. Or give you your presents. Or get working on the Q and A..." Ella mused, ticking off the things with her fingers. I groaned and sat up.

"Okay, okay. Just gimmie a minute."

------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Mom said, smiling at me with tears in her eyes. I blushed uncomfortably as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered, feeling myself get a little teary too. I pulled away before the waterworks started and sat down at the table.

_Happy Birthday, Max. You're one year older, but you still have a mission to accomplish._ Great.

_Thank you, Jeb. Way to ruin my birthday. I haven't even had breakfast yet!_ I shot back at him.

"Max! Max! Oh my gosh, this is so great! You're like... _old_ now!" Nudge chirped, her eyes wide. Fang and Iggy exchanged smirks.

"Um, thanks, Nudge." I said uncertainly. Total jumped on my lap and licked my cheek. I could have lived without that, but whatever.

"Come on, guys. Let's finish this so we can write in the Q and A." Ella said excitedly, digging into a stack of pancakes. I grinned at her, helping myself to Mom's food.

"We'll do presents later, okay Max?" She continued, almost vibrating with excitement. I rolled my eyes at her, watching as Gazzy rolled up a pancake like a burrito and bit into it.

"Oh, and Max? We've been reading the reviews... a lot of people sent you 'birthday' dares. Other things too. So we'll do that later." I nodded, figuring I'd just let my sister do whatever the heck she wanted.

The rest of the flock inhaled their food and kept trying to get me to hurry up too. After I finally finished, I followed everyone to the den.

"Max," Iggy began, a wide smile on his face. "We-- me and Fang -- have decided that your birthday present from us would be to do all the stupid things our reviewers sent." Fang nodded, a blank expression on his face. I grinned at both of them.

"Thank you very much, guys." I said, hugging Iggy (who immediately squished me until I turned blue. I'm serious. He tried to suffocate me.) And then hugging Fang (who didn't move at all. Until the kids looked away. Then he hugged me _back_. It was quick, but it surprised me enough.)

"Well," I sighed, sitting myself at the computer. "Let's get started, shall we?"

--------------------------------

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to the seventh chapter of 'Q and A - Flock Style'! And guess what? I'm 15 today! Yep. This is **_**my**_** birthday gift to **_**you**_**! So whaddaya say we get this going?**

--------------------------------

_Hi Flock!  
We get to mess with Ella's boyfriend?!? Cool! No offense to you or your BF  
Ella but one of my best friends' boyfriend is named sean and I LOVE messing  
with them! I mean I love my friend like a sister but she's really fun to mess  
with. Okay, here's the dare: You guys have to Prank call Sean every hour on  
the hour until he stops picking up.  
danceswithwings119  
Ps No flirting huh Ig? Well Max is the boss. coughcoughPMmecoughcough lol.  
Bye!  
danceswithwings119_

_------------------------------------------_

"The first dare's to prank call Sean?" Ella asked, a disgruntled look on her face. I nodded, laughing.

"Fine..."

_"Hello?"_

"Hi. Are you my Mommy?" Gazzy asked, using a little kid's voice. We waited quietly for Sean's answer.

"_Um... no?"_

"Oh. Okay." Gazzy said, and hung up. We waited for a good 30 minutes, then Gazzy dialed Sean's number again. As we waited for him to pick up, I turned to Ella.

"He doesn't have Caller ID, does he?" I asked, worried that our little prank call dare had been ruined. Ella shook her head no. Just then, Sean picked up again.

_"Hello?"_

"Are you my mommy?" Gazzy asked again. Personally, I didn't get how this was a prank call, but it seemed to be weirding out Sean, so...

_"Um. No... are you okay?"_

"Mm-hmm." Gazzy said, nodding even though Sean couldn't see. "I just can't find my Mommy."

_"Where was your Mommy?"_ Sean asked uncertainly. Gazzy grinned evilly.

"She was right there, and then she wasn't. Bye bye!"

Another half-hour later, we called again. Look, I know the dare said every hour, but it takes too long!

_"Hello?"_ Sean asked, sounding more than a little pissed off. I took the phone this time, whispering into the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I whispered, almost positive that Sean wouldn't know it was me. "But... oh, dear. This is so embarrassing." I muttered, sounding fluttered. Angel smiled at me, obviously reading my mind.

"It's just that the phone..." I continued, stalling while I tried to think what to say. "I'm so sorry; I pressed redial on the phone..."

_"It's okay, ma'am." _Sean said, worry in his voice. "_It's all right. I'm sure it was just your son calling as a joke..."_

"Son?" I echoed, trying to sound surprised. "My son... he's been dead for years. I'm sorry to bother you, but after... our son... passed on, we moved away. I only came back to grab a few things and found the phone off its hook. I was going to put it away, but I pressed redial and..." I trailed off, watching as Nudge and Gazzy's eyes widened. Fang rolled his eyes at me, but Iggy smirked appreciatively.

_"B-but... I just answered a call from a little kid a few minutes ago. He kept asking for his Mommy..._" Sean stuttered, probably freaking out. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"I... oh, it was all my fault!" I cried, startling Total and making him jump. "If I hadn't left him on his own..." Right then, I hung up, slamming the phone down.

Ella looked positively horrified, but the guys were laughing.

"A ghost story? That's new," Iggy chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. I grinned at him.

"What did you want me to do? Gazzy put me in a tight spot! Besides, the average 'is your refrigerator running' thing would have been a dead giveaway." I shot back, ruffling Gazzy's hair.

"A ghost, though? The poor guy must be scared out of his wits." Fang pointed out. I nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"So, the thing says we have to go until he doesn't answer anymore. Any volunteers?" I asked, holding the phone out. Nudge grabbed it, smiling at me.

"He isn't answering..." Nudge reported after a while. Then she frowned. "Oh. It went to the answering machine. Hold on." Nudge cleared her throat.

"Hey Sean! What's up? Ella told me to call you to tell you it's Max's birthday today! She would have called you herself, but she was trying to get Max to wear a dress. You know what I found out yesterday? This area's really haunted! There's a ton of really creepy stories out here! Ella said you liked them, so I thought I'd tell ya. Oh, I have to go. See ya later!" She chirped, hanging up.

"Well, it wasn't much of a prank call, but he didn't pick up." Ella sighed, shaking her head at us. I laughed.

"Next question!"

_------------------------------------------_

_Hey, you didn't read Max and a Half and Two Halves Make A Whole! That's your  
dare for this next chappie, then. And, Nudge, I don't really like Kevin. I prefer Nick. He's much cuter! But I  
think he's dating Miley Cyrus... hmm, oh well.  
And I have a question for Angel: Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus?  
That's all for now! C u later!_

_jonasBrothersfanfreak_

_------------------------------------------_

**I know, I know. I'm sorry, but seriously! The stupid Internet keeps spazzing on us and Fang's too stingy to lend us his laptop. We'll try to read it, though. I promise. You keep reminding us, okay? Really, we've tried, but the computer's pretty old. **

**Aw, I like Kevin! But it's weird; I saw a picture of the three of them, and I swear Kevin looked like Fang. I tried to find other pictures, but it was only on that one picture. I don't like Nick that much; I don't know why. I just don't...**

_------------------------------------------_

"Wow, Nudge. That was pretty short." I said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"I wanna finish this quick so that you can open your presents!" She chirped, smiling brightly.

_------------------------------------------_

**I like... I like them both! They're the same person, and they sound exactly the same! But Hannah's blond, like me and Max, so I like her a little better. :)**

_------------------------------------------_

"All right guys, let's keep going!" I grinned. Iggy smiled but stood up.

"Actually, you guys go ahead. I'll be right back." He said, walking to the kitchen. I shrugged. Okay then.

_------------------------------------------_

_Urgh! I'm so mad; I never got around to sending in my weekly torture to you  
guys! LOL_

Okay, I'll just make up for it this week. :P Get prepared for a VERY long  
review. :P

Max's Dare: I dare you to let Ella, Nudge, and Angel put make-up on you, do  
your hair, and pick out a very pretty outfit for you. (Yes, I do realise that  
this has been done, but it is crucial to Fang's dare...Muh-ha-ha!)

_------------------------------------------_

**AGAIN?! Noooo...**

_------------------------------------------_

I groaned as the girls dragged me up the stairs. I flinched as they started putting their 'make-up' on me. And I positively cringed as Ella dug through her closet, threw something red at me, and locked me in her room, saying she wouldn't let me out until I put it on.

I sighed as I glanced at the shirt. Normally, it wouldn't have been that bad; I kinda like the color red. But the frills... Not to mention the neckline that dipped a little _too_ much for my taste. I sighed again, slipping out of my pajamas and putting on the shirt and a long black skirt Ella had thrown at me. I grimaced at my reflection, then saw one of my black undershirts peeking from under the bed. Hmm...

A few minutes later, I walked down the stairs, the black undershirt covering a little more of what the red shirt had left uncovered. Ella had also set out some black flats for me to wear; not exactly my favorite choice of clothing, but I could live. I guess.

Total whistled when I walked into the room and Iggy smirked at me. Ella probably described my clothes to him. Angel and Nudge squealed and hugged me even though they'd been the ones who'd dressed me up in the first place. And Fang... well. He gave me a thin smile and motioned at the chair.

_------------------------------------------_

Max's Question: If you went on a date, which would you rather get; flowers or  
chocolate?  
------------------------------

**I guess... chocolates? I can't help it; I'm addicted to 'em. :P**

_------------------------------  
Fang's Dare(s): All right, Fang, you will officially hate me after this, but  
I don't care, because you don't know who I am/where I live, and you promised  
to do this, so HA! All right; your first dare is to read chapter 20 of MR:  
Bloodlust (there are 2 versions, only one goes up to chapter 20. Read that  
one.) (READ ANGEL'S DARE BEFORE YOU READ!) This is the chapter I wanted you  
to read before, but no, you couldn't. Evil boy. :( While you are reading,  
YOU MAY NOT BLOCK YOUR MIND FROM ANGEL! Now, while you are reading this,  
Angel will have a dare.  
------------------------------------------_

_Angel's Dare: I dare you to read Fang's mind while he reads the chapter, and  
tell us EVERYTHING that he thinks!  
------------------------------------------_

"Read chapter 20 of 'Bloodlust'?" Fang asked, looking bored. Ella blushed for some reason. I glared at her.

"You've been reading it, haven't you?" She squeaked, nodding furiously.

"Since you've already read it, can you just tell me what happened?" Fang asked. Lazy.

"What?! No! You have to read it for yourself!" She cried.

He shrugged again and kneeled next to me so he could read the computer.

_------------------------------------------  
_**Hi everybody! It's Angel! Okay, Fang, Max and Ella are reading 'Bloodlust' and Fang let me use his laptop to type out this thing. **

**Let's see... Wow. Max is the one freaking out, but Fang isn't thinking much. He's wondering what bloodlust would feel like. Now he's wondering how this person knows what he tastes like... O.o;; **

**Um... Max is still spazzing about the chapter and it's kinda hard to focus on Fang's thoughts with Max's thoughts being so loud. All right. **

**My head hurts... And the thing sounds kind of gross. Eww... now he's wondering how the author knows what he would or wouldn't do if he kissed someone like that. Ugh.**

**He started snickering when 'Max' said that he was 'alluring'. What's alluring mean? **

**Fang just got to the part where 'Max' stuck her hand under his shirt. I can't tell what he's thinking, but he got kind of red.**

**Oh no... Fang slashed Max's side?! He just got really mad. He's really **_**really **_**mad. He just whispered to Max that he'd never do that to her. Like, never. **

**He's kinda hurt that in the story Max is afraid of him 'cause he slashed her side. Now the whitecoats... he's mad at the whitecoats but he's more mad at himself because he isn't sure of what he would do if he was really in that kind of situation. **

**That was really bad. Fang **_**would**_** leave the flock if he was dangerous like that.**

_------------------------------------------_

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Fang. He nodded, his eyes far away. I poked his side, making his jump. He gave me a dirty look, then looked back at the computer.

"You know I'd never do that, right?" He asked quietly. I nodded, feeling a lot more worried.

"It was just a story, Fang; it won't really happen." I said, trying to sound confident. He nodded again, then stood up.

"What's next?" He asked, sounding as impassive as ever.

_------------------------------------------  
Fang's Dare Part Two: YOU MUST READ THE OTHER DARES/QUESTIONS FIRST, AS MOST  
OF THEM HAVE TO DO WITH THIS DARE. All right, remember the answer to Max's  
question? Good. Whichever she chose, you must somehow get during the day. Then, at night, you must take her out to a nice dinner (without the rest of  
the Flock.) Before you get home, you must kiss her AT LEAST once; a french  
kiss, at LEAST a few minutes long. (See? You will DESPISE me. :P) This  
will be her birthday date:P_

Max/Fang's Dare: When you are through with your date, you MUST tell us ALL  
about it, in THIS chapter! VERY detailed. If it's not long enough, Angel  
will be forced to read your minds and add to it. Also, you both must write  
about it, and you MUST tell us a lot about your kiss. :P (Sorry, I'm a  
sucker for FAX.)  
------------------------------------------

**We'll write about it in the end, okay? I swear. Even if we have to write 2 parts to this thing.**

_------------------------------------------  
Fang's Question: Which would you rather have: an unhappy Max or an unhappy  
Angel? (Yes, I know, random.)  
------------------------------_

**Unhappy Angel. That, I can deal with. You just give her some time and she'll cheer up again. But Max? Yeah... -cough-**

_------------------------------  
Iggy's Dare: Bake Max a nice birthday cake while she's on her date, please.  
------------------------------------------_

"Uh, sure. Don't I do that anyways?" Iggy grinned in my general direction. I nodded, smiling. Sometime while we were reading 'Bloodlust', he'd walked back in, and now delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. My mouth watered at the thought of Iggy's food...

_------------------------------------------  
Iggy's Question: Boxers or briefs?  
------------------------------_

**Boxers. :) Briefs are too... ugh. And you can't hide bombs in briefs... :P**

_------------------------------  
Nudge's Dare: You already helped with Max's.  
_

_Nudge's Question: Leonardo DiCaprio, Orlando Bloom, or Johnny Depp?  
------------------------------_

**Oh my god! That's not fair; I like them all! Johnny Depp is awesome! Except he looked really weird in 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. He had funny hair. Orlando Bloom looked soooo cute in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. And Leonardo DiCaprio... wow! He's sooo cute! You know what? I bet one of **_**them**_** could play Edward Cullen in the 'Twilight' movie!**

_------------------------------------------  
Gazzy's Dare: I dare you not to even think about bombs all day in honor of  
Max's birthday.  
------------------------------------------_

"Aww... I have to?" He asked, pouting. I nodded, patting his head.

_------------------------------------------  
Gazzy's Question(s): What does Iggy look like? Be VERY detailed (I can just  
imagine him now...so hot...drools...but Fang's still hotter :P) Also, when  
is your birthday? In my story I said November 17; I want to see if I was  
close. :P  
------------------------------_

**Wow, you were really close! My birthday's November 12. Um, describe Iggy? Well, he's... tall? He's taller than Fang and Max, and they're **_**huge!**_** And... um? Can't I just get Max to do this? It feels weird...**

**Do you mind? If I describe Iggy, I mean? This is Max, by the way. Details? Alrighty. I'll pretend I'm one of his fangirls. (I'm not. I just need to get into character.) Okays... Whooo boy!**

**Okay. I'm good. I'm good. Let's see... He's tall, like Gazzy said. And kinda skinny too. I think he's skinnier than Fang, but that's just because he's so **_**darn**_** tall! He's got longish strawberry-blond hair, and his bangs kind of fall into his eyes... it sticks up in these random little spikes that looks really cool. The dye job he got from NYC faded out a long time ago, but if you look hard enough, you can still see some color on the tips. And of course, he's got a pierced ear. Yeah. I'm getting death glares from Fang. (Jealous much?) So I better quit this. Hope this is enough?**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel's Dare: You already helped with Max's AND Fang's._

Angel's Question: What do you think of Max and Fang getting together and  
having a kid? Evil laugh  
------------------------------------------

**I think it'd be sooo cute! Aww! I'd take care of it, and be it's best friend! I'll even baby-sit when Max and Fang are gone. **

_------------------------------------------  
Jeb's Dare: You MUST allow Fang to kiss Max, for AS LONG as he wants! And  
stay out of Max's head for the ENTIRE date! You can read about it when we  
do.  
------------------------------------------_

_There's no way I'm going to let you do that, Max._ Jeb said automatically. I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever. It's a dare. You have no choice!_ I snapped back, scrolling down the computer.

_------------------------------------------  
The rest of you (Dr. M, Ella, Sean, Total): Sorry, but I'm tired/sick, so I'm  
stopping without daring/questioning you guys. Happy birthday, Max! Update  
SOON!  
JFW1415 _

_------------------------------_

_Oh we that was halirous. I think Fang makes a cute girl in a dress!  
------------------------------------------_

"Fang makes a cute girl?!" Iggy snickered. Fang glared at him. Of course, it was completely wasted on Iggy.

_------------------------------------------  
oh well, my fried has something to say to Fang. Here she is. "Hey Fang! OMG I  
cant believe I get to do this. Anyway. I want to know why u are always so  
quiet? I also dare you to open up ur mind like u did before with no secrets  
and tell Max everything, remember no secrets. You can even tell her in another  
room if you want, but that is ur dare, and I think it will help you to because  
keeping everything bottled up is bad. Ok that is it! Thanks, trust me Fang you  
will thank me to!!"  
------------------------------------------_

**I'm quiet because... I want to be? **

_------------------------------------------_

"Come on, Max." Fang sighed, sitting up from the couch and walking out the room. I blinked at him.

"Wow. He really didn't want to get me a present, huh?" I said aloud as I followed him to his and Iggy's room.

_---------------------------_

We walked out of the room about 45 minutes later, Fang as expressionless as ever. I, on the other hand, was in total and complete shock.

"Max?" Ella asked, a worried look on her face. I nodded, sinking in front of the computer.

_------------------------------------------  
Ok now it is back to me the other person. I think i have given fang enough  
dares for now. This one is for Iggy, well Ihave two for Iggy! U will love me  
for this one Ig! I dare Iggy to make a bomb out of something that belongs to Max. I also dare  
Fang to Kiss nudge on the lips.  
------------------------------------------_

"I get to blow something up with Max's things?" Iggy asked, his eyes wide.

"But it's Max's birthday! You can't do that!" Angel cried, looking mad. Iggy hung his head, looking depressed. I shook my head at him.

"How about I do it some other day? And you get to pick what I can blow up." Iggy asked. I shrugged. Hey, it's a compromise!

Nudge stared at the computer, her eyes wide.

"I don't wanna kiss Fang!!!" Nudge yelped, shooting Fang a strange look.

Fang shook his head.

"If she doesn't want to do it, I don't think I should." He murmured quietly, blowing his bangs out of his face.

_------------------------------------------_

**Yeah. Nudge says it's a no-go. Sorry.**

_------------------------------------------  
Hmm and total baby! I got a dare for you to. I dare you to smell Magnolia's  
butt, like normal dogs do.  
------------------------------------------_

"Eww! Why would I do that?" Total cried, looking disgusted. I patted his head.

"Real quick, Total. Please?" Ella asked, trying the Bambi eyes. Total flinched.

"Fine..." He trotted to the kitchen, where Magnolia was sleeping. A few seconds later he came running back, gagging.

_------------------------------------------  
Max I dare you to read a fanfiction called "Good-bye Max" It is the greatest  
fanfiction out there.  
------------------------------------------_

**Okay. -reads.-- **_**What?! **_**Holy... O.O**

_------------------------------------------  
Gazzy I dare you to sing Bringing Sexy Back  
------------------------------------------_

_"I'm bringing sexy back..."_ Gazzy sang, sounding just like Mr. Timberlake himself. "_Them other boys don't know how to act_..." Nudge's face lit up at the song, but Angel and Iggy stuck their fingers in their ears. Oh well. He didn't sound _that_ bad.  
_------------------------------------------  
Nudge I dare you to give Gazzy a make over with make up and everything  
------------------------------------------_

"What?! A makeover?! No way!" Gazzy yelped, looking frantically at me, then at Fang and the rest of the Flock. Nudge grinned evilly and pulled at his arm, dragging him to her room.

A little while later, they both came down, Gazzy scowling something fierce. He had eyeliner on and Nudge had even gotten some of Fang's old clothes and decked Gazzy out in all black. He looked like a little emo kid!

Iggy started laughing at him, and Gazzy growled back.

_------------------------------------------_

_Ella, I dare you to, kiss the computer screen, LOL  
------------------------------------------_

"Kiss the screen?" She asked, looking a little freaked out. She straightened up her shoulders and stalked forward, smashing her lips against the computer screen and leaving a smudge behind.

_------------------------------------------  
Angel, I dare you to be the leader of the Flock for an hour_

_yami1234_

_------------------------------_

"Okay! Max, keep answering questions. Fang, you and Iggy come with me," Angel ordered, forcibly dragging the guys away. Fang rolled his eyes at me and shrugged.

"Let's keep going!" Nudge cheered, glancing at the screen excitedly.

_------------------------------------------_

_From: Anaya ()_

..I finally found others. I thought I was the only one. Listen Max I am  
another experiment who escaped, but not from Itex. There is another company  
out there. A much bigger company who is doing experimentation. Please please  
listen to me! My name is amaya and I am 16 years old. I am not sure what  
animal I was combined with, but I have black wings, but I think there might be  
more than one combination, but never mind that! There are others like me out  
there and that is unbelievable. ...Thank god.

_-----------------------------------------------_

As soon as I finished reading I looked up, meeting Fang's gaze. Angel walked back in, Iggy following closely behind. She looked at me solemnly.

"What do you think, Max?" Fang asked, squinting at the screen as if expecting something else to come up. I shrugged, all of the fun sapped out of the air. This was serious.

"Maybe it's a trick; it was sent anonymously." Iggy said, his face dark. I sighed.

"Or it really could be a mutant out there." I felt uneasy all of a sudden; this thing was supposed to be a fun little joke; now it's serious, maybe even deadly.

Ella looked at me, a scared expression on her face. "C- can we keep going?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded. After all, there isn't much we can do about this.

"We're gonna have to look into that later," Fang murmured quietly into my ear. I nodded.

_------------------------------_

_Fang, I'm not going to dare you or anything, I just have a question for you.  
What was going on in your head when Angel told you about your mom? (If the  
question is to painful don't answer)_

_Kara _

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Thanks. I do believe I won't answer.**

_------------------------------------------_

_hi guys,  
You are going to want to murder me whan you are done reading this So, before  
you hate me, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAX!! FANG I LOVE YOU, IGGY YOU ROCK MY SOCKS,  
NUDGE IS AWESOME, GAZZY IS MENACING, AND ANGEL IS THE MOST ADOABLE LITTLE GIRL  
IN THE WORLD!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Um, thanks? From all of us, I guess. **

_-----------------------------------------------  
Now, for my dares/questions,  
1) max, do you think sharpies smell nice?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Um. Yeah... sure.**

_------------------------------------------_

_2) fang, i dare you to eat Max's cooking!! Mwuah, hah, hah_

_------------------------------------------_

**Sure, if you want me to die of food poisoning.**

_------------------------------------------  
3)iggy, i dare you to blow up any ten things you want, 'cuz your awesome!!_

_------------------------------------------_

**After Max's birthday. I gotta be nice today. --**

_------------------------------------------  
4)ella, what is your fave type of cookie?_

_------------------------------------------_

**Chocolate Chip! Of course.**

_------------------------------------------  
5)nudge, what was your strangest dream?_

_------------------------------------------_

**Hm... Well, there was this one time, after I'd finished reading Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse. It was really weird! We flew to Forks' (the whole Flock) and we were wandering around the forest thingy, when we made it to the boundary line between the La Push werewolves and the Cullens, right? And then... huh. I can't really remember...Oh, wait! Then a bunch of Flyboys come! It was really weird, 'cause they were all upgraded and stuff. Out of nowhere, the Cullens come and start beating up Flyboys, but the La Push guys come too since the Cullens are really close to the boundary line! And we (the Flock) are caught in the crosshairs! OMG! I swear, Edward Cullen is the single most hottest guy ever! Oh. Max says she likes Jacob better. Whatever. Did you guys know that that guy who played Cedric Diggory in the Harry Potter movie's going to be EDWARD?! Oh, EWW! That's not EDWARD! NOOOOO! -at this point in time Nudge had to be dragged away from the computer-**

_------------------------------------------  
6) gazzy,i dare you to eat a can of beans.'_

_------------------------------------------_

Gazzy's face lit up and he ran to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, an open can of beans and a fork in his hands. He smiled angelically at me and sat his little butt down in front of the computer, shoveling beans in his mouth.

_------------------------------------------  
7) angel, i dare you to get Jab to hit himself at a big meeting_

_------------------------------------------_

At Itex:

Jeb Batchelder was still smarting over the 'My Little Pony' thing he'd been forced to do -- in front of at least two leading Itex branch directors. But now was his time to redeem himself.

"As you can see from the results, our new--" He stopped, twelve pairs of eyes settling on him. _Oh, no... Max, don't!_ But it was too late; all he could do was brace himself as his fist went crashing into his face. _Crap_.

_------------------------------------------  
8) total i dare you to chase a cat_

_------------------------------------------_

"But there aren't any cats around." Total pointed out. I shrugged at him, tugging at my skirt. It felt weird...

"Let's keep going then," Ella said, slapping my hand away from my skirt.

_------------------------------------------  
9) the whole flock, i dare you to sing the wonder pets song._

bye, bye!!  
- Winged fighter :P

_-----------------------------------------------_

"... The heck's the 'wonder pets' song?" Fang asked. I shrugged.

"Let's just keep going."

_-----------------------------------------------_

_sniff That was beautiful Jeb! I have half a mind to do it again...  
But I wouldn't do that to my favorite Voice in the head. But... evil smirk  
I would do it to Fang! There for I dare Fang to... have a pie-eating contest  
with the rest of the flock! Ha! Bet you thought I was going to say sing My  
Little Pony._

_------------------------------------------_

I smirked at Fang, who shot me an annoyingly smug look. "On your mark..." Mom cried, only slightly annoyed at the fact she'd had to whip up seven pies for us. Sure, they were little pies, but pies nonetheless.

"Set..." I looked at my pie-- apple by the looks of it.

"Go!" I dug into my pie, barely tasting the wonderful yummy-ness of it. I had to beat Fang...

"Done!" Gazzy coughed, chugging the glass of milk Mom had set in front of all of us.

"Mph oo!" Nudge cried, stuffing what was left of her pie in her mouth.

"Finished," Iggy mumbled, licking his plate.

"Me too!" Total and Angel cried at the same time. Now it was only me and Fang...

"Done!" We both snapped at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She cheated," He declared, smirking as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Did not!" I snapped, making a face at him. He gave me a smug look and motioned to the computer again.

_------------------------------------------  
Angel sweety, would you mind doing me a favor? Could you please, PLEASE never  
turn to the dark side of the force (Yay Star Wars!!)? We all love you too much  
to have you go bad._

_------------------------------------------_

**Okay! -glomps LOL-Ninjas-Stole-My-Homework-**

**Heh, sorry about that. Nudge told Angel what a glomp was and now... well. Yeah.**

_------------------------------------------  
Moving on, Max all you need is a video camera. I want you to video tape  
Fang's second dare. I dare Fang to... do a Fangalicious video! No, not  
Fergalicious, Fangalicious._

_------------------------------------------_

"'Fangalicious'?" Fang echoed, an incredulous look on his face. I nodded, laughing at him.

"No... Max... You can't..." He complained weakly, then sighed. "Right. Your present..." He sighed, popping his neck.

"Iggy, you have to help me. You too, Gazzer." He said, standing over the guys. Gazzy looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Do we have too?" He whined, giving me his new-and-improved Bambi eyes. Still didn't work. Fang left the room, followed by Iggy and Gazzy.

_------------------------------------------_

_A few minutes later:_

"I can't believe we're doing this," Iggy groaned as I tested the video camera.

"But Iggy," I began, not looking away from the camera. "You can't see. The guys can. Meaning you don't have to suffer the humiliation of seeing our faces."

Ella grinned at me, her eyes shining with laughter. I looked at the guys. They wore the same clothes they'd left with, but now Fang had a bright red blush across his face. Oh god. This is gonna be _good_.

See if you guys can picture this: In the middle of the living room stand Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy, from left to right. Their backs are facing us, and they've got their hands clenched behind their backs. You can practically _see_ the waves of embarrassment rolling off of poor Fang.

Ella's by the computer, manning the music. The guys are going to dance to 'Fergalicious' -- hey, the dare said a Fangalicious video, but I guess it meant the Fergie song.

"Ready guys?" Ella asked, her hand on the mouse. I sat on the floor, holding the video camera. The guys nodded. Ella turned to me.

"Ready, Max?"

"You bet!"

"You guys _are_ changing some of the lyrics, right?" Ella blurted out suddenly. Fang cringed, but nodded. "Okay. And... _go!_"

"_Listen up ya'll, cause this is it; The beat that I'm banging is delicious,_" Iggy began, turning around and striking a 'gangsta' pose. I almost choked, I was laughing so hard. I barely managed to keep the camera steady.

Gazzy turned around, smiling brightly. Fang, though, stood still. He wasn't about to turn around.

"Angel? Sweetie, why don't you give Fang a little encouragement?" Angel smiled at me and... god. It was like 'Stomp the Yard'/'So You Think You Can Dance' blended with Epic Movie with a very pissed off Fang in the middle.

By the time the guys reached the middle of the song, the rest of us were cracking up so much, we could barely breathe.

"Okay. Okay. Enough." I gasped, clutching my side and giggling. Fang and Iggy stopped gratefully, but Gazzy pouted.

"I was just gonna do my part," He whined, trying to be heard over our laughs.

"Guys, if I record anything else, I'll pass out laughing," I snickered. Ella met my gaze and we broke into more laughs again. Fang shot us a dirty look and sat down, his ego completely bruised.

"Let's keep going," Nudge chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

_------------------------------------------  
I see I have competition for Iggy... a well! I still LOVE you, Iggy! And, um,  
dare Max to let Iggy have a nag-free (in other words, he can do whatever he  
likes) day full of bombs and cookies! BTW he chooses the day. runs over to  
Iggy and gives him a hug and kiss Hope you like!!_

_------------------------------------------_

**Ha! Who has the most fangirls now, Fnick?! Thanks! I'd kiss ya back, but Max... yeah. You don't wanna see a pissed off Max when it comes to these kinda things. I guess I'll take pity on her and have my nag-free day after her birthday.**

_------------------------------------------__  
Gazzy, sorry bud about the last thing. Here's another dare (you'll like this  
one), I dare you to... eat as many Snickers bars as you want!_

_------------------------------------------_

"Sure!" Gazzy grinned, completely recovered from the horror that was the 'Fangalicious' video.

"Just don't eat too much, Gazzy. I don't want you getting sick." I said. He obviously ignored me, digging through our stash of candy bars.

_------------------------------------------  
Total: You're so cute! I wish I could have you! But no, I have to have an old  
non-talking dog and two cats who do nothing but eat and sleep and not talk!!  
Umm... no dare, but a question, WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOU!(and Iggy)!_

_------------------------------------------_

**'Cause... I dunno. You'd probably get in trouble?**

_------------------------------------------  
Max: Happy (early) Birthday to you! For a virtual present I give you... one  
Fangalicious vid (Fang this is MY present, not yours so you HAVE to do it!!)  
and all the virtual cookies you can eat! See I'm a good girl! Catie is a very  
good girl! people around me start to back away slowly, then finally turn  
around and run looks up Where'd everybody go??  
ANYWAYS, love you all and mad props to my girl Nudge! You remind me of me in  
a way... but there is no way I can talk as fast and long as you! You are my  
speed-talking idol!_

_------------------------------------------_

"I'm an idol?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide. I nodded.

"COOL! Oh my gosh, isn't that soo awesome? I've never been an idol before; what's it like? Is it like Americ---" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Can we please move on?"

_------------------------------------------  
Did I forget anyone? Wait! Ella and Dr.Martinez!  
Ella: Do ever feel shadowed by Max? Since she's an Avian American and all?  
Cuz if you do... stop! Cuz you are 2 cool 4 words!_

_------------------------------------------_

**Sometimes. It's not bad, but Max **_**is**_** getting all the attention. But I saw a fic on FFN where I get kidnapped by Itex and get... something mixed with me. I only saw the summary, not the story.**

_------------------------------------------  
Dr. Martinez: Can you bake some cookies for the Flock? Since I can't have any  
till lent is over? And what was it like seeing Max after those LONG years  
apart? Did you even know she was your daughter at first?  
Whew! I'm done!  
Love,  
LOL-Ninjas-Stole-My-Homework (they never gave it back either)  
P.S.  
Can you guys read my fic Randomness rules the Flock? I'd love you to read it.  
I know you guys wouldn't act like that but STILL, it's all in fun and games.  
Did I mention I'm making a chapter where Fang has a diary? Yeah, I know it's  
not very good but I'm only an amature (sp?) writer._

_------------------------------------------_

**Is this the one where me and Fang go crazy at that cookie shop? If it is, I **_**love **_**it! Sure, it's about me, but hey! It's really good. In a strange, OOC kind of way! And don't say that! We're amateurs too, but we have three books out! Ah, Fang with a diary? I could say sooo many things about that, but I won't. Because I'm awesome that way.**

**Oh, here's Mom: Of course I'll bake cookies for them. Seeing Max at first was so strange: Ella had told me how a girl had saved her from some bullies at school, but I didn't think it'd be Max. And then she showed up, her wing shot-- I don't know how to tell you this, but I suppose I had a feeling in my gut, like I knew her from somewhere. I didn't want to get my hopes up, though. It wasn't until after Jeb called me and said it was true that she was our daughter-- it was the second happiest day of my life!**

_------------------------------------------_

_Yes yes I know that you hated my dare but it was priceless (i did the pokemon  
play dare) Oh and by the way Jeb singing my little pony was also priceless!! I have a question for the flock. First will you please listen to a Hawk Nelson cd, then I would love to know your favorite one! Sorry I love them. Or if  
you don't like Hawk Nelson, Cartel would also make me happy! Ok question if you were forced to switch powers with another flock member  
who's powers(abilities) would you want?_

_melt the sugar_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Angel's.**

**Angel's.**

**Max's or Angel's. Not Max's Voice, but the super speed thing. **

**Angel! I wanna be able to read minds like EDWARD CULLEN!!!! **

**Max's super speed is so cool!**

**I wanna... I wanna have Nudge's power. How she can know how things work just touching them. I like that one!**

**As for the songs, we didn't really get a chance to listen to them. Fang's being a stingy little jerk and Ella's computer is so slow, we couldn't listen to something even if we waited for days. Sorry.**

_------------------------------------------_

_OH MY BOB!  
YAY!!  
this was a grape-tastic chapter! it made me HAPPY! woo!  
OK, so! ack! phone ringing! runrunrunrunrun answer dang not iggy.  
IGGY: seva, mon ami? omg!! you'd really PM us both! squee happy days happy  
days! that is so superaweomefunness! woo-hoo!! i'm glad you liked your dare of  
eating pie. i know it was hard for you and all...but you pulled through.  
congratulations. that is fantasmalicious. dang it. i need an iggy word. i have  
a fang word (fangtastic) but i need an iggy word...IGGALICIOUS. yes. that is  
the new word. document i here. documents  
sweet.  
iggy, would you please sing a RENT song? (not yet, wait for gazzy's dare!)  
that would be superfunawesome. i mean iggalicious. yes. it's like switching  
from spanish to french, no? 'tis very hard. and not as fun. sometimes. but i  
like to say mon ami. and OUI. that is fun. YAY!  
luv ya, iggster! -------------------PolkaDotFeathers_

_dangit, man  
the comp cut off my review for q and a  
gazzy's dare was to a)eat pie and b)sing with iggy, please  
thanks...YOUR STORY ROCKS!_

_polkadotfeathers_

_------------------------------------------_

**Bonjour, ma amie! Ca va? Tres bien, et toi? Ha! Nudge isn't the only one who likes France! And thanks for the word. Iggalicious! Sing a RENT song? Um, I'd love to, but, well, I've never 'seen' RENT. Or heard it, for that matter. Sorry? Luv ya too:P**

_------------------------------------------_

"Sweet! I get to eat pie too!" Gazzy cheered, his eyes bright. Iggy grinned.

"Too bad about the RENT thing, though." Gazzy gave him an evil smile.

"He's got that evil smirk on his face, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"I know RENT songs!" Iggy visibly paled as Gazzy cleared his throat.

_"'__How Do You Document Real Life when Real Life's Getting More like Fiction Each Day? Headlines - Bread-Lines Blow My Mind And Now This Deadline "Eviction - Or Pay" Rent_.'" Gazzy began, sounding just like Mark. Iggy sighed wearily but continued.

"_'How Do You Write A Song When The Chords Sound Wrong Though They Once Sounded Right And Rare. When The Notes Are Sour Where Is The Power You Once Had To Ignite the Air.'" _Iggy mumbled tonelessly. Gazzy smirked, obviously enjoying the torture.

"_'And We're Hungry And Frozen.'_" Gazzy continued.

"_'Some Life That We've Chosen.'_" Iggy grumbled.

"_'How We Gonna Pay; How We Gonna Pay; How We Gonna Pay; Last Year's Rent.'_" They both finished, Gazzy a little more enthusiastically.

"Let's keep going," Iggy muttered, grimacing at the fact he had to sing.

_------------------------------------------_

_hey guys, its the Aviator again. i would like you guys 2 read my fics,  
Phoenix Rising and Into the Phoenix, c what u guys think if them. i got a good  
dare for Gazzy, i dare u 2 go the rest of the day saying everything in Max's  
voice. keep typing.  
the Aviator_

_------------------------------------------_

**Hey man! We read 'Phoenix Rising'. It was pretty good! We tried to read 'Into the Phoenix' but then Ella's computer spazzed on us... -sobs- Oh, and Fang's too stingy to lend us his laptop. Well, what we **_**did**_** managed to read was pretty good! Keep it up! The grammar's a bit rough, but if you want, you can send it to us. (To Amaya, anyways. Ella says she's pretty good at proofreading things.)**

_------------------------------------------_

_Okay, if this has been asked before, then forget it. I have not had the  
patience to read through all six chapters because it takes too long. Alright,  
now with the question:_

To EVERYONE (That means Fang too),

How did you feel when Max first had a brain-attack?

_edPod_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Wow. First time something like that's come up. Mostly it's just random questions and dares. Well Fang? Would you like to start first?**

**It was pretty bad. **

**I didn't know what was going on (since I'm blind and all), but it was still pretty damn scary. Ow! Max hit me for cussing... sorry folks!**

**I hated it! I was soo scared for Max, I though the whitecoats had done something to her! Or maybe she was going to expire! It was so weird seeing Max cry like that, and then Fang had to carry her down-- I was scared.**

**Gazzy thought that Max was going to die. Gazzy didn't want Max to die. Gazzy was afraid that the whitecoats had done something to Max when the Flock was in the School. And yeah, Gazzy's talking in third person.**

_------------------------------------------_

"Any reason why, Gazzy?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Gazzy was bored and Gazzy wanted to talk in third person." He said. I shrugged. _Okay..._

_------------------------------------------_

**I was really scared that Max was going to die. And I could see some of the things she was seeing, so it was really weird. I didn't see a lot though, 'cause it made my head hurt.**

_------------------------------------------_

_I know that questions are only supposed to be directed at the Flock, but hey,  
people like Ella is answering too, right? Okay, so I have a dare for you  
guys:_

Sam, I want you to kiss Max on the lips until this "question" has been

Fang, you have to take front row seats for this scene; you must watch them  
kiss.

Angel, tell me everything Fang is thinking, and if he is blocking you out,  
use your imagination to what you THINK he is thinking.

Actually, I'm gonna add to my dare. Fang, I dare you not to block your  
thoughts.

And everyone else except Max and Sam (Max and Sam should still be kissing),  
describe to me how Fang is reacting. In FULL detail.

Alright, if this has been done before, I'm sorry. XD

edPod  
-----------------------------------------------

**Um, you do realize that Sam and everyone else is, I dunno... in VIRGINIA!?! Even if we did get them over here, what makes you think we'd show them our wings? They still think we're those random kids from school, not... us? Yeah sure. This is a live fic. We're writing it as it's happening. Okays? Now, the people you **_**can **_**send dares too are:**

**Me (Max)**

**Fang**

**Iggy**

**Nudge**

**Gazzy**

**Angel**

**Total**

**Jeb**

**Ella **

**Mom (Dr. Martinez)**

**Sean (Ella's boyfriend.)**

**Not Sam. Not the Red-Haired-Wonder. Okay?**

**But you know what? Lately we've been reading the blog and I have a sneaking suspicion that JJ **_**might**_** be a Flockster. I don't know yet, but if I find out JJ's a Flockster, then you can send dares to her too. But other than that, no.**

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Happy almost birthday max!_

_okay, this WAS just gonna be for Max, but then i decided, hey, why not just  
have the whole fock answer it? and since i couldn't think of a reason i  
changed it from Max to flock.Pretty amazing story, huh? D  
Flock- if you could get one thing (like, an object, not world peace) for  
your birthday, what would it be and why?_

Blondie (still loves Iggy!)

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Hmm... object? And we can go all out? Lemme think... Jacob Black from '**_**New Moon**_**'. I know it's not really an object, but wow! Who'd thunk it: the great Max Ride, drooling over a fictional character. But seriously. If I can't get him, then, I dunno. A shopping spree. Or... superpowers. That would make things a lot easier. Oh gods... I've been watching **_**Teen Titans**_** with Gazzy too much...**

**A Mustang. The new kind. A black one.**

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Hey man, would it _kill_ you to speak in complete sentences?" Iggy chuckled at Fang. Fang glared at him, an effort totally wasted on the fact that Iggy's... you know. Blind.

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Hey Blondie! Long time no talk. Personally, I'd want a date with one (or all) of my fangirls. I don't mind! But of course, Max would beat me up saying that I'm being sexist or something. (She has other rants, but the sexist one is the one she uses more.) But since I can't get that... a bomb. Like the kind fighter planes dropped during WWII. We went to a museum once, where they had all these old war planes, and a couple had the bombs attached to them. (They weren't live bombs; they wouldn't explode if we touched them.)**

**Um... for my birthday... EDWARD CULLEN!!!! Oh my gosh... he sounds sooo... What was the word you guys used? Smexy? Yeah... -Nudge is too busy drooling to write-**

**I want... to enter that hot dog eating contest. The one they make a big deal out of on TV? Yeah!**

**I want another friend for Celeste. She's lonely.**

_-----------------------------------------------  
Hola! First off I wanted to say that this is way cool! And now... the  
questions/dares._

First off is Total. Do you ever wish that you were a different breed of dog?  
Like say... a dalmation or something. And your dare... every time you see a  
squirrel today, go chase it around the yard.  
-----------------------------------------------

**Not really. Then the guys wouldn't be able to carry me that well. A squirrel huh? I'll think about it...**

_-----------------------------------------------  
Fang's turn. I dare you to snuggle with Total for five minutes, and during  
this time, he can lick your face as much as he wants. -grins evily- Oh, and  
for Max's Birthday, cook her a cake without Iggy's help. (Sorry Ig!)  
-----------------------------------------------_

"Snuggle with Total?" Fang asked, giving the computer an evil glare. Total glared at Fang.

"I don't want to snuggle with him!" He complained, but hopped on Fang's lap anyways. Then he proceeded to cover Fang in drooly Total kisses. Which makes me glad the dare was for him and not for me.

"Oh, we read the second part of that dare. Fang started. It's gonna be horrible, but the dare doesn't say that you had to eat it." Iggy chuckled.

_------------------------------------------  
Max. I can't be to evil, it is almost your birthday after all... I dare you  
to go to the mall with Nudge and Angel for a day, and let them buy whatever  
they want!  
-----------------------------------------------_

**We'll make that... tomorrow's dare. Okay? We're too lazy to get away from the computer now. We're on a roll!**

_------------------------------------------  
Gazzy. Can you imitate animals like you can peoples voices? If so, I dare you  
to imitate a zeebra. (Randomness!)  
-----------------------------------------------_

**I don't think I can imitate animals... well. Like, parrots. 'cause they can talk-- really talk, so that's not a problem, but I don't think I can imitate animals.**

_-----------------------------------------------  
Iggy, where did you learn to cook so well? I dare you to flirt with your  
Fangirls, and Max can't stop you this time!  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Where did I learn to cook? Well, with **_**Max**_** cooking, it was either do or die. I chose do. And we had the cooking channel...**

**Alrighty, finally a dare I can really enjoy! So, this goes out to all MY fangirls! (Oh, what now Fang? Who has the most fangirls now?!)**

**Hello ladies... What's up? Know what? We should make an Iggy fangirl club. How about that?**

_------------------------------------------_

"Iggy, get off the computer." Fang growled. Me and Iggy turned to stare at him. Well, Iggy not so much, but you get the idea.

"Why?!"

"Because your food's burning." Iggy shot Fang a dark look and dashed to the kitchen.

"Jerk..."

_-----------------------------------------------  
Nudge... I dare you to give Total a make over! like cut his fur to look all  
cool and stuff. -grins evily-  
-----------------------------------------------_

"No way! Don't get near me, Nudge! I'll bite you!" Total yelped, shooting from the couch to hide. Nudge pouted.

_------------------------------------------  
Angel you can help with Nudges dare. Also, I dare you to read the flock's  
minds when they're dreaming and post their dreams on here.  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Nudge couldn't do her dare 'cause Total ran away. And it's kinda hard to post the Flock's dreams when they're not asleep. Besides, it'd take too long to wake up late and read they're dreams.**

_------------------------------------------  
Jeb, I dare you to either inject penguin DNA into yourself or go around the  
entire school sqauking like a turkey/chiken in front of everybody!  
silverswift_

_-----------------------------------------------_

At Itex:

Jeb was still smarting over the 'My Little Pony'/sucker punch dares. Why did people hate him so much? He was going to have a long talk with Max, no doubt about it!

_Oh Je-eb._ Max's singsong tone set his nerves on edge.

_Yes Max?_

_You are so screwed._ She chuckled, leaving Jeb fearing for his life.

"Max..." He growled, then froze. He was starting to get used to Angel's long distance mind control. "Y-" Jeb didn't get to finish his sentence. He started squawking like a chicken, making many of his underlings wonder if maybe Dr. Batchelder was finally losing it.

_------------------------------------------_

_Yo._

I haven't submitted a question here before but, hey, why not start now:D

First of all, Max: Is your hair really blonde? Because JJ asked you how you  
got your blonde streaks, so i kinda got confused by that.

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Yeah. I'm a blond. I don't know **_**why**_** JJ said that. I guess... the people in New York did something to my hair? I don't know. JJ was... JJ was just on a whole other level. I mean, one day in school, she comes up to me and tell me this conspiracy theory of hers about Area 51... Yeah. I'm not really sure. I've never really cared what my hair looks like, so... **

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Fang: Do you purposely try to put on the tough-guy act or do you feel like  
you have to act like that for the kids?  
-----------------------------------------------_

**What 'tough-guy' act? I don't act. Max and I are the oldest; it's our job to stay strong for the youngest kids.**

_------------------------------------------  
Iggy: You have a really great hearing ability, right? So have you ever  
accidentally heard something you really shouldn't have? XD  
-----------------------------------------------_

**So many times it's not even funny. Like... eww... some of Max's and Fang's conversations... You FAX lovers would enjoy them.**

_-----------------------------------------------  
Gazzy: Have you ever detonated something (just for the fun of it) and got  
away with it? Y'know, without Max finding out?  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Yeah! A couple of times. But most of the time Max finds out eventually.**

_------------------------------------------  
Nudge: You used to look up to Fang, right? Is that still the case or have you  
gotten over him?  
-----------------------------------------------_

**I still look up to him. He's a bit more open now, which I think is so cool, 'cause now he actually talks to people, right? But he's still like a Dad. He'd probably get mad if I said that to his face, but when we split up, Gazzy told me that Fang was taking care of them a lot. So... yeah.**

_------------------------------------------_  
_Angel: Have you ever mind-controled anyone in the Flock?  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Yup. A lot of times. But only if Max says it's okay.**

_------------------------------------------  
Ella: What's the most annoying thing that Max has ever done? And don't say  
"Nothing" XD.  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Why would I say 'nothing'? Max is soo annoying sometimes! She's super stubborn, and so thick-headed... most annoying thing? Not admitting that she loves Fang!**

_------------------------------------------  
Total: If you could spend a day as anybody else, who would it be?  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Hmm... That's a tough one. Like, from the Flock, or a famous person? If it's a famous person, I'd totally go Orlando Bloom. He's a lucky one, he is.**

_------------------------------------------  
And now a question for all of you: If you had to (I mean REALLY HAD TO)  
abandon (or get rid of) one of the Flock members, who would it be and why?_

That's all, I don't have any dares for you.

P.S. Fang, you're just too cool!  
P.S.S. Don't hate Max, she's a nice (don't know if 'nice' is the word...)  
person.  
P.S.S.S. Total, you're cute  
P.S.S.S.S. Angel, never stop reading minds, that's probably the coolest  
ability someone can have (Next to flying, of course) .

Okay, I'll shut up now XD

_SinaIvanov _

_  
-----------------------------------------------_

**Get rid of one of the flock?! Are you nuts?! Why would we want to do that?! Everyone's important in the Flock. It's who we are. We aren't whole if one of us is missing!**

_------------------------------------------_

_Jeb dancing to the "My Little Pony" theme...I seriously wish I could have  
seen that. Anyway...hm...questions and/or dares...Ok! I got one! First, I dare  
you to go read my fanfic, "Ari's Return while Others Are missing" and then  
tell me all of your thoughts on it!(Fang, you get to drive the coolest car in  
history!!Google a Pagani Zonda F Roadster, its that exactly except with a  
roof) Oh yeah, if any of the people reading this fic go read it and review  
that would rock D_

_------------------------------------------_

**For once, Ella's internet didn't die on us. We read all of the chapters, and Wow! You're pretty good! The title's a bit of a let down, but other than that, the story itself is great! And the Fangmobile... geez. You had the guys drooling on the keyboard! We saw the car, by the way. I want one:D**

_------------------------------------------  
omigosh, I got one! I dare Total to wear one of those doggy sweaters!  
heehee...Total, please don't hate me. At least I'm not daring you to wear a  
pink one or something..._

_------------------------------------------_

"A doggy sweater?" Total asked, disgruntled. Nudge smiled as Ella ran out the room, then came back holding something red.

"So you can match Max," She smiled, expertly stuffing Total into the sweater.

"Isn't that Magnolia's?" Gazzy asked. Ella nodded.

"Your point?"

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Max, Can you tell us if Meaghan Jette Collins looks anything like you?  
someone put her as you on one of their movie cast vids._

_------------------------------------------_

**Eh... sorta. Not really. Not much.**

_------------------------------------------_  
_Oh yeah, another one, what will all of your reactions be if the Maximum Ride  
movie is animated?! OO Ok, thats the end of my Nudge-like question/dare (U rock Nudge!) Oh yeah, I'm sorry that you had to wear a dress and a pink shirt Fang. And  
Iggy, since the Pokemon play I'm fully convinced that you could play a pretty  
good bad guy ;) hahah. the Gasman the Playwrite!_

_symeria_

_------------------------------------------_

**I am a pretty good bad guy, aren't I?**

**Animated? Hmm... I guess it wouldn't be that bad; maybe they'd get the animations to look more like us.**

**That'd be weird. Gazzy thinks it'd be cool, but Iggy agrees with me.**

**That's kinda strange... but cool! I wonder what I'd look like as a cartoon? That's... O.O**

**I dun wanna be a cartoon. :(**

_------------------------------------------  
_

_I LOVE FANG!! Ahem, Okay, I'll get straight to the point._

Questions:

Max- Q1: Would you rather french kiss Fang or get beat up by Ari?  
------------------------------------------

**Um... neither? The less painful one, I guess.**

_------------------------------------------_

Q2: What does your bra look like and what size is it. (don't hate me... i  
just want to know what Fang will say if you wear something lacey)  
------------------------------------------

**... I'm not going to answer this. I... yeah. No.**

_------------------------------------------_

Fang- Would you rather 'do the deed' with Max or the Red Haired Wonder(aka  
Lissa)?  
------------------------------------------

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASKING THESE KIND OF QUESTIONS?!**_

**Max. Butt out. To answer the question; neither. And don't any of you **_**dare**_** say that I'm gay 'cause I won't answer. Because I'm not. I just don't want to answer.**

_------------------------------------------_

Iggy- Would you rather kiss Nudge or a random (cute/hot) stranger?  
------------------------------------------

**No offense to Nudge or anything, but... hehehe... so, how cute are we talking?**

_------------------------------------------_

Nudge- Would you rather eat Max's cooking or drink pee?  
------------------------------------------

**What kind of a choice is that?! Max's cooking, of course! I'm not insane! Why would I drink **_**pee?!**_

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Gazzy- Who do you prefer to mimick: Max or Nudge?  
------------------------------------------_

**Max, but only 'cause it annoys her more. Nudge kinda likes it when I imitate her.**

_------------------------------------------_

Angel- What is the most disterbing thought Max or Fang has ever thought about  
eachother?  
------------------------------------------

**Em... Fang was watching too many perverted things with Iggy. But it involved Max and a miniskirt. **

_------------------------------------------_

"_What?!_ A mini-skirt?! You sexist pig!" I snapped, aiming a swing at Fang. He wrinkled his nose.

"It was Iggy's fault."

"Hey, what are you blaming me for?! It was your fault!" Iggy snapped.

The guys would have started fighting if it weren't for the fact that Mom came in with cookies. Instead they shot each other dirty looks and turned away.

_------------------------------------------_

Total- Wich do you prefer: FAX(Max/Fang) or MIGGY(Max/Iggy)  
ps. I love you Total! u rock! PUPPY POWER:D

------------------------------------------

**Honestly? I think Fang and Max were made for each other. It's preordained! Besides, Iggy's too much of a player. And thank you!**

_------------------------------------------_

Dares:

Max- I dare you to give Fang a lap dance.  
------------------------------------------

**Heh... NO. Come on, peoples! It's rated 'T' for a reason! We've got little kids here?! What makes you think I'm going to be giving **_**anyone**_** a lap dance?!**

_------------------------------------------_

Fang- I dare you to go without a shirt for 2 hours. :)  
------------------------------------------

**Again. Little kids. No.**

_------------------------------------------_

Ella pouted at that, then shot me a sheepish look.

_------------------------------------------_

Iggy- I dare you to kiss Nudge(on the lips) then Ella(on the lips) and say  
which one you liked kissing better. :)  
------------------------------------------

Nudge was about to complain, but Iggy beat her to it. He pecked her lips quickly, then moved on to Ella.

_------------------------------------------_

**Nudge didn't want to do it. Ella didn't really want to either, but I guess I'll have to go with Ella.**

_------------------------------------------_

Nudge- I dare you to type a whole rant on... poop. (70 words or more)  
------------------------------------------

**Poop? Wow, that's hard! I mean, first off... EWW! Who would want to talk about poop? Even poop doesn't want to talk about poop. You know what's weird? If you eat certain kinds of food, your poop turns different colors. Imagine if there was **_**blue**_** poop? Ugh... And it's all different shapes too. Like, bunny poops are little round things. And then there's the bird poops, which just **_**splat**_** all over the place. And... Hm. The word count thing says this is more than 70 words. I'm done! **

_------------------------------------------  
Gazzy- I dare you to mimic Max confesing her undying love for Fang. :P  
------------------------------------------_

Gazzy cleared his throat and smiled evilly at me.

"Fang..." He began, sounding _exactly_ like me. The little bugger was enjoying this. Fang smirked at me. "Listen... I'd been meaning to tell you this for a while, but with everything that happened..." Gazzy took another breath, then smiled.

"Fang, I _love_ you. I always have and always will. You have no idea how much I've been wanting to say this. I'll love you _forever_!"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, resisting the urge to punch something.

_------------------------------------------_

_Angel- I dare you to reveal to every one what Max first thoughts r when you  
put the word Fang in her head. :D  
------------------------------------------_

**It depends. Right now she's mad 'cause Gazzy pretended to be her. Um. Yeah. She's still too mad.**

_------------------------------------------_

Total- I dare you to lick Fang. :D  
DaisyPinker

_------------------------------------------_

"Oh, Total." Fang groaned, making a face as Total licked his cheek. We snickered at him.

_------------------------------------------_

_From: Serenity.jones_

this is going to be totally random people!

ahem why is the sky blue?  
_------------------------------------------  
_**Because... because I said so!**

**Light waves reflecting from the atmosphere. Ozone layer and stuff.**

**Um... I can't see, so I don't really... care?**

**Oh! I know this! We talked about this in school! The normal kind, not the evil kind. Though they're both kinda evil, aren't they? I mean, that's what everyone said. I didn't think it was evil; annoying, sure, but not evil. Except when the whitecoats started chasing us out. That wasn't fun.**

**'Cause if the sky was purple, it'd look stupid.**

**I don't know.**

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Ok I was bored_

My Q's

Max: Do you like fanfics that tell you that you have your expiration date?  
_------------------------------------------_

**No. How would you like it if someone wrote a story about **_**you**_** dying? **

_------------------------------------------_

Fang: How do you feel when ou bottle up your emotions?  
How do you feel about that?!  
_------------------------------------------_

**I feel... I don't know... What's with the shrink questions?**

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Iggy: Are you scared? how 'bout now? How 'bout now? How 'bout now? - goes on  
like this for 5 minutes-_  
_------------------------------------------_

**Frankly, I've had worse. Try having Nudge do that for hours. Yeah. Not scared. **

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Nudge: What happens to your head when you are dared not to talk?  
How do you feel about that??_  
_------------------------------------------_

**It's hard! I have a lot of things to say, and not saying them gets on my nerves 'cause I feel like I really want to say it! It's sad...**

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Gazzy: hmm... oH m light bulb just glowed. then it died ... NOW ITS GLOWING  
AGAIN! YAY! -does happy dance- ok any way! what is your favourite color? How  
do you feel about that?_  
_------------------------------------------_

**My favorite color is green. Why would I feel **_**anything**_** about that?**

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Angel: Just becuase you look like an angel, does it mean you are always one?  
How does that make you feel? How do you feel about that?_  
_------------------------------------------_

**Nope! I try to be, but it doesn't always work. **

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Total: Soap Opears or Star Wars - me personally they both suck lollie  
pops!!-_

Sorry thearpist week!! I hate therapists they are always ' How do you feel  
about that' and 'How does that make you feel?' act! they are like soo uberly  
menatally challgened!!  
_------------------------------------------_

**Star Wars, of course! And what do you mean, they both suck?! Star Wars is an icon! **

_------------------------------------------  
'kay, first time I've reviewed, so..yeah. ANYWAYS, awesome stuff going on in  
every chapter so keep it up!!_

_Questions:_

Angel: Is Nudges mind/thought even more fast/confusing (yes I like the  
diagonal slash button SO SUE ME!!) than when she talks. -no offence meant to ya Nudge, you rock-

_------------------------------------------_

**It's really confusing sometimes. It's weird... like a bunch of thoughts just jumbling into each other. Like a blender. A really confusing blender. A blender that won't **_**stop**_

_------------------------------------------_

Nudge: What's the (approximately) longest time you've ever spoken for without  
taking a breath?  
_------------------------------------------_

**Like... I dunno. Like, 3 minutes maybe? I can't remember...**

_------------------------------------------  
_  
_Dares:_

Mmkay, I think I gots me a goodun here:  
Fang, Iggy and Gazzy: I hereby dare ye to sing the song 'Sisters are doing it  
for themselves' AND make up a dance routine. There are several versions of the  
song, but I don't care which one you do. Gazzy: Mimic the voice of the singer  
from whichever version you choose.  


_Max, Nudge and Angel; You must film the boys doing said dance, and mark them  
out of ten for stlye, flair etc._  
_  
------------------------------------------_

"All right guys, you heard the... computer?" I thought about if for a second, but shrugged. Whatever. "Get going." Iggy and Fang shot the computer dirty looks and dragged Gazzy away.

------

"You guys ready yet?" Nudge called, playing Solitaire on the computer.

"Almost!" Gazzy chirped. Oh Gods, this was gonna be weird. The guys filed out, wearing their poker faces.

"Well, Ella. Turn it up," I muttered, watching as my sister kicked Nudge off the computer.

_"__Now, there was a time when they used to say that behind ev'ry great man, there had to be a great woman. But oh, in these times of change, you know that it's no longer true. So we're comin' out of the kitchen, 'cause there's something we forgot to say to you."_ Gazzy began, 'cause he's cool that way. The way they did it, though-- little 'gangsta', Soulja Boy kinda deal. They were... well. Not _breakdancing_, but pretty darn close.

"_We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves, standin' on their own two feet and ringin' on their own bells. We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves_." The three of them chorused, with Gazzy's voice overpowering Iggy's and Fang's. Maybe the guys were lip-synching?

"_Now, this is a song to celebrate the conscious liberation of the female state. Mothers, daughters, and their daughters too, woh yeah, woman to woman, we're singing with you, ooh, ooh_." Iggy rapped, kind of reminding me of that guy from American Idol, the one who got second place last season. Blake something-or-other.

"_The "inferior sex" has got a new exterior. We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too, ooh ooh ooh, ooh. Ev'rybody, take a look around. Can you see, can you see, can you see, there's a woman right next to you."_ Fang rapped, taking the stage in one fell swoop. Actually, he kind of bumped Iggy out of the way, but same thing. Me and Ella cheered as the guys burst into the chorus again, this time with more energy. I was still recording them, of course.

"_Now we ain't makin' stories, and we ain't layin' plans. Don't you know that a man still loves a woman, and a woman still loves a man just the same, though. Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_." Gazzy came back again, improvising on a little move of his. He stumbled slightly, but Iggy and Fang helped him up.

They repeated the first part again, and then Iggy started beatboxing. I swear, I've never heard Angel and Nudge cheer as much as they did right then. Ella was clapping enthusiastically, but I couldn't really blame her. The guys were pretty darn good.

At last the song ended, leaving the guys panting and us girls (and Total) cheering for an encore.

"And here we have Fang, Iggy and Gazzy! Great job, guys. Total, what did you think?" I asked, turning to the little black Scottie. Total 'hmm'-ed and began channeling his inner Simon Cowell.

"Guys, I gotta say I wasn't really feeling you in the beginning," Total said, complete with the British accent. "It got better as it went through, but the beginning was shaky. I give you guys a 7 for the performance, 6 for style; you guys should have changed out of your normal clothes," Total criticized. "And for flair and the dance moves, I give you a 6 also. I did like Iggy's beatboxing, though."

"Thank you Total." I said. I guess I was doing Ryan Seacrest's part. "Nudge?"

"Ohmigod, you guys were awesome! I thought it was soo good! I totally give you a ten, for everything!" She cheered, her facing shining brightly. Total tsked next to her, but didn't say anything.

"Awesome, Nudge. Angel?"

"I really liked it. It was kinda weird at first, but it was really good. Nine." Angel said solemnly, bolting up to give the guys a hug.

"Ella?" I asked, smiling at the sweetness of the scene before us-- Angel going around giving the guys hugs is definetly a Kodak moment.

"I loved it, guys. You were great! I give you... an eight and a half!" Ella cheered.

"Can you even _give_ half-scores?" I asked, grinning. Ella shrugged.

"And Max, what's your score?" Total asked, still in his Simon part.

"I give the guys... You know what, you all did great. I give you a ten for everything." I said, smiling as Gazzy high-fived Iggy.

"Come on, let's finish this up."

_------------------------------------------_  
_Total: I dare you to sing 'Who let the dogs out?' and if any of the others  
laugh, you have my permission to lick/chomp on their hands._

_Lucianna Demonica_

_------------------------------------------  
_"Okay guys. Don't laugh," I warned as Total cleared his throat.

_"Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl! Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl! Who let the dogs out. "_

"Kinda repetitive, don't you think?" I asked Ella, grinning tightly. She nodded, biting her lip.__

"Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin' Yippie-Yi-Yo And everybody havin' a ball Hah, hah, Yippie Yi Yo I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls respond to the call hah, hah, hah, hah Heard a woman shout out

Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl! 

_Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!_

_Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl! _

_Who let the dogs out howl!, howl!, howl!, howl!, howl! "_ Here, Total took a deep breath before continuing. Gazzy's face was red from holding in his laughter, and Nudge clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from being licked alive.

Total gave us a disgruntled look, but continued.

_"I see ya little speed boat head up our coast she really want to skip town, Get back gruffy, back scruffy, Get back you flea infested mongrel! "_

We couldn't take it anymore; we all burst out laughing. I could barely breathe, and Ella sounded like she was having a seizure.

_------------------------------------------_

**Okay guys. This is it for us. Thank you all soo much for your birthday wishes and dares. And don't think we forgot about the date; we're getting there. Total licked us until we were so grossed out... yeah.**

**Thanks again guys. Read and review, please! -Max**

_------------------------------------------_

_The Date:_

"You know, it was really nice of your mom to pull some strings to get us to this place, but don't you think it's a little..."

"Over the top?" I asked. Since we're so cool, we actually decided to go on that date you guys dared us to go to. We were currently flying there ('cause as much as I love my Mom, I hate those awkward conversations. You know, the awkward 'you should do things just because other people are doing them' talks? Those.)

Anyways... Fang nodded, his wings brushing against mine.

"I guess, but she really wanted to do something special. 'It's not every day you turn fifteen', she said." I murmured, brushing my hair out of the way. Despite the fact that Ella had let me get out of that stupid skirt, she still forced me to wear that stupid red shirt that showed a little too much cleavage.

"Well, we're here," Fang sighed, angling his wings down to go into a dive. I followed close behind.

We landed in an abandoned alley between the restaurant Mom had gotten us into and another little shop. I stretched and pulled my wings shut tight, walking ahead of Fang.

I felt him grab my wrist and turned to look at him. He looked at me, then shrugged off his black jacket and handed it to me.

"Wha...?"

"You can see your wings through the shirt," He informed me.

"Oh." I slipped on his jacked and pulled it around me, twisting back to make sure you couldn't tell we were freaks. Then I looked at Fang.

"You can kind of see yours too." I murmured, pointing at the tips of his black wings. He glanced back, then rolled his eyes. I tried to hand him back his jacked, but he shook his head. Instead, he untucked his black shirt (a button-up shirt. It was still black, but he's improving.) And unbuttoned it. Underneath he wore a white undershirt. He flipped the black shirt so that it covered his wings, and fixed the front so that it didn't look weird.

"You ready?" He asked, fixing the collar of his shirt. I nodded and we both stalked forward into the restaurant.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

If it weren't for the fact that I hate loud crowded places with little or no exits, I'd say that the place was kind of neat. It was crowded, but there was a minimal amount of noise in the place. Like everyone automatically knew they had to whisper.

A waitress showed us to a little corner table. I smiled uncertainly when she handed us the menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes," She smiled, walking away.

"Bad?" Fang whispered, gazing at the menu with a bored look on his face. I grimaced at him.

"Could have been worse."

"You aren't going to dump anything on the waiters here, are you?" He smirked, meeting my gaze. I stuck my tongue out at him, kind of glad that the silence between us wasn't as tense as it had been lately.

"I dunno..." I murmured, smiling at the memory.

"So. Who's paying for this?" I asked after a while. Fang rolled his eyes at me and pulled something out of his pocket. A credit card.

"That wouldn't be mine, would it?" I asked, trying hard to remember if any of the guys had taken it. Fang shook his head no.

"Your mom insisted that I take it." I nodded and shut up as the waitress came back.

We both ordered and settled back to wait.

"When we get home, I'm going to watch that last video again. It was priceless..." I chuckled, thinking of all the dares we did today. Fang grimaced.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad." I grinned. Fang sighed.

"It wasn't? I thought it was," He muttered, shutting his eyes at the thought. I chuckled again.

"It was fine. And thank you. It was a great birthday present," I said solemnly.

"That wasn't your birthday present," He said, doing a quick sweep of the joint. I guess some habits die hard.

"But you and Iggy said..."

"_Iggy_ said. He just included me because he didn't want to sound cheap," Fang grinned, making the room light up. It took me a bit to process the information.

"So, Iggy didn't get me a gift, and he dragged you into it because he didn't want to be cheap." I muttered at length. Fang nodded.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything; just spending the day with you guys was great," I sighed, feeling a little guilty. Fang shook his head.

"Your mom's right, Max. It's not every day you turn fifteen. It's supposed to be a special day, you know? We wanted to do something special for you. Something to repay you for everything you've done for us." I stared at him in shock.

"You... you guys don't have to do any of that... We're family..." I murmured weakly. Fang shrugged.

"Come on, Max. We're gettin' a little mushy here, don't you think?" He smirked at me. I glared at him. Way to kill the moment.

Our food arrived then, and we spent a few minutes just staring at the plates.

"Whoa. Did we just fall into Wonderland, or is my vision going bad?" I asked, squinting at the food. Fang's look of mild surprise told me he was about as shocked as I was.

"It's like... elf food." He declared, stabbing a little piece of food with his fork. Emphasis on _little_.

"Maybe they shrunk it."

"Or maybe we got bigger."

"Or maybe it's part of some dastardly scheme to rule the world," I smirked, rolling my eyes. I'm not kidding, though. I ordered a steak; it looked like toy food. Like plastic fake food they use in those little kitchenettes little girls love so much. Surrounding it was a forest of tiny trees. It can't even be _considered_ a meal.

I poked at the food, wrinkling my nose at it.

"D'you think we can order more?" I asked, poking my 'steak'. Fang shook his head.

"And pay more than a hundred bucks for both? I don't think so."

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now..." Let's just say that we finished that 'meal' in less that five minutes.

When I swallowed the last piece of food on the plate, my stomach growled. Loudly.

"Need more food..." I groaned. The waitress came back, holding the bill.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoyed your meal." She chirped, making me wish I could punch her. But I'm still trying to outgrow those kinds of things.

Fang and I stumbled out of the restaurant, both of our stomachs growling loudly.

"Let's go." Fang muttered, spreading out his wings. I nodded, mimicking his moves.

We flew for a few minutes, letting our hungry stomachs fill in the silence for us. I stared at the ground in a sort of trance, barely missing the bright beacon of light that would save us both.

I did a U-ey and motioned for Fang to follow.

"Where are we...?" He began, then saw what I was staring at. I grinned at him.

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" I laughed, folding in my wings to fall into a dive.

---------------------------------------

"You know what? People should build more gas stations," I mumbled around a mouthful of Twinkie. Yep. Fang and me raided a gas station, almost cleaning out the place. Now we were perched on a couple of trees outside of Mom's house, stuffing ourselves silly with Ding-Dongs and Twinkies and Snoballs.

Fang nodded, taking a big gulp from a Monster energy drink. He coughed a bit, then ripped open a packet of Cupcakes.

"Want?" He asked, holding one of the brown cakes at me. I nodded and reached out, holding the Cupcake in one hand and a soda in the other.

"This was a good idea Max. A first, I think," He grinned, taking a bite out of the cupcake. I glared at him, trying to balance my food. We had four or five bags full of junk food hanging around us, and we were constantly digging through them.

"Know what's weird?" I asked, staring at my cupcake before biting into it. Fang looked up questioningly. "All these things taste really good, but their names sound so... perverted." Fang snickered into his drink, almost spilling it. I looked at him.

"It's true! Like, Twinkies and Ding-Dongs--" Fang snickered again. "--And Snoballs and Ho-Ho's and Honey Buns. It's weird."

"Knock it off," Fang coughed, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him, leaning into the tree and eating another Twinkie.

"If we go in now, they kids'll kill us trying to get these," I mused, staring into my drink like it held the secret of life.

"Well, we'll stay out here then." Fang said, making it sound like the most natural thing in the world. I shrugged, nodding. We were quiet for a while, then Fang started, almost knocking over a pack of Doritos.

"Hey, look in the inside pocket of the jacket, will ya?" I blinked at him but reached into the pocket, pulling out a black box.

"What's this?" I asked, putting my drink down and opening the box. Inside lay a silver necklace with a wing pendant on it. I looked up at him, a goofy smile on his face. He shrugged at me.

"I never said I didn't get a gift for you, did I?" I smiled at him, shuffling off my branch onto his.

"Thank you," I murmured earnestly, hugging his side. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"You're my best friend, Max. It was the least I could do." I smiled, glad that the night covered the fact that I was blushing like crazy. We stayed like that for a while, before Fang shifted slightly.

"You know, it's things like these that set off those FAX lovers." He said solemnly. I nodded, pushing away from him.

"I guess. It _was_ getting a little mushy," I agreed, swiping a Red Bull from his hands. Either way, I leaned on him, using him as a pillow.

**This has got to be the longest thing I've written... Oh well. Like I said, this is **_**my**_** birthday gift to you! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Q and A - Flock Style: Chapter 8 PART 1**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: Well, here it is! The long awaited Chapter 8! Only thing is... this chapter's split in two. Because it's cool that way. If your dare isn't featured in the first part, then it'll definitely be in the second one. (**_**If**_** you sent in a dare, I mean.)**

**You all don't want to hear our excuses as to why we were late, so. Just go on. Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns us all! **

**-------------------------------------------**

"Max, are we doing the Q and A thingy today?" Gazzy asked, looking up at me. The Flock (plus Ella) was in the den, just... chillin'. Well, actually, we were pretty wound up. New book out -- and some of the things we'd heard about it weren't all that nice -- and a new video (from yours truly) on the website had us on edge. If you have no clue what I'm talking about: a.) go read our new book! And b.) Go to the Maximum Ride website and look at our video. Please?

"Sure Gazzy. Just gimmie a sec." I told him, booting up the old computer.

**-------------------------------------------**

_1.) Sorry 'bout my dare. I had thought you guys were at Anne's house for some  
reason... I realized it after I submitted it, so..._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Hey, no problem, man. :)**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Anyways, I don't think you answered my question about the Flock's reaction to  
Max's major headaches. Or maybe I just missed it? If I did, just tell me. You  
don't have to put it in the actual story again._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Actually, I'm 99 percent sure we answered it, but we'll check it over later.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
But here's a question for Max. Please forgive me for this. It's not my idea.  
Someone I know wishes to ask you this and he knows that you'll never kill me  
since I'm just the messenger. You won't, right? Well, anyways, the question is  
this:  
Maximum Ride, will you marry me?_

**-------------------------------------------**

"... Did someone just ask me to marry them?" I asked, staring at the screen in shock. Fang glared at the computer as Nudge, Ella and Angel giggled around me.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Ella chirped, smiling at my shocked face.

Iggy laughed. "Who's crazy enough to want to marry Max?"

Fang didn't say anything; instead, he took the keyboard away from me and began typing furiously.

**-------------------------------------------**

**I don't think Max is going to marry anyone yet.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Again, I'm not the one asking this. My coward of a friend is. Please, please,  
please, don't kill me. I already know that you'll say no, but I can never be  
too sure..._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Um, last I checked, minors couldn't get married. And officially, I'm still a minor, so... Don't get me wrong, though; I'm flattered that you'd ask me something like that. I can't marry you, but I can send you a virtual kiss for asking! -sends virtual kiss-**

**Better get off-- Fang's glaring at me something fierce.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"You should have said yes, Max." Ella told me, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, right. I don't even know the guy. He could be like, a pedophile or something." I snorted at her, scrolling down to the next question.

**-------------------------------------------**__

Another question (gawd, this is getting long). Max, do you have blonde hair?  
The bookcovers and MR3 video have you as a brunette. And since your mom is  
hispanic...  
edPod

_------------------_

**Yeah, I'm blond. Jeb and Ari used to be blond, but I've got brown eyes. I'm almost sure Ari had blue eyes, and Jeb does too. Besides, they weren't **_**really **_**going to put our pictures on the book covers, now were they?**

**-------------------------------------------**

_2.) Okay, I LOVE Fang! And Total! Max is awesome to! (ps. u all will TOTALY hate  
me after this)  
Questions:  
Max- Would u rather 'do the deed' with Fang or Sam?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**You realize I'm not going to answer this, right?**

**-------------------------------------------**

"These people." I sighed, shaking my head at the stupid question.

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Fang- R ur boxers black? Do u have a 6pack or 4pack?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**...Why? Yes, and... The first one.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Iggy- Have you ever wonderd wat it would be like to kiss Max?  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Um... No. When I develop a sudden death wish, I'll get back to you on that, though.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Nudge- Why do u talk so much?_

**-------------------------------------------**_  
_**'Cause there's so much to say and not enough time! Like, ohmigosh! You know what? Baby penguins are sooo cute! But they eat gross. Like in Happy Feet! I love that movie! Mumble is so awesome! Ella says that one of the parts when the penguins are singing is actually a Reggeton song. Reggeton, that's kinda hard to say, don't you think?**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Gazzy- R u proud of ur 'digestive problem'?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yup! It's awesome! 'Specially now with... well. Max says we can't spoil Book 4 for you guys, so I can't tell you nothing yet. XP**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Angel- Do u like telling everyone bout Max and Fang's thought?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sorta. It's kinda annoying sometimes 'cause they're really confusing sometimes. But most of the time it's fun.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Ella- Do u like having a bunch of avian americans in ur house?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**It's great! It just gets kind of crowded sometimes. A lot of times, especially now. But I like having a full house -- like having a party all the time.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Dr. M- Why did u donate Max to science?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**I was young and I thought I could make it work; I didn't quite realize what I was getting myself into until it was too late. I completely regret my decision right now.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Jeb- same as Dr. M's_

**-------------------------------------------**

_Well, Jeb?_ I asked. I gotta admit; I was pretty curious about it too.

_Sorry Max, but I am in no position to answer any questions right now._ Came Jeb's tight reply. Fine. We don't care anyways.

**-------------------------------------------**__

Total- dog food or surgery?  
**-------------------------------------------**

**Surgery. Dog food is just... ugh...**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Dares:  
Max- kiss Fang (french kiss)(read Jebs dare before doing this)  
Jeb- allow Max to french kiss Fang  
_**-------------------------------------------**

_Max don't you dare!_ I ignored him and shuffled over towards Fang.

"Hi."

"Hey." He answered giving me a thin smile.

"We have to?" I asked him. Things were still a bit... iffy between us. He shrugged.

"If you don't want to..." I shrugged back at him, shooting Ella a look. She sighed theatrically but grabbed Iggy's wrist and Nudge's hand and pulled them away, Angel, Gazzy and Total following behind them.

"You promise you won't freak out again?" Fang asked, only half-joking. I glared at him.

"Y--" He didn't even let me finish; he crushed his lips against mine, making my brain short-circuit. I was feeling lightheaded as he--

**---TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED ----**

**---TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED ----**

"Whoa," I panted, trying to get my brain working again. Fang smirked, breathing hard too.

"Can we come back in now?" Ella called, laughing.

"Um..."

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Fang- call Max 'sweet thang'  
_**-------------------------------------------**

Fang smirked at me, his eyes laughing at me.

"Hey there, sweet thang," He muttered, slinging an arm around my shoulder and sitting next to me with a smug smirk on his face. I looked at him.

"Riiight..." 

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Iggy- Blow up a pair of Max's underwear_

**-------------------------------------------**

"My pleasure," Iggy snickered, running up the stairs before I could say anything.

A few minutes later, a small _boom_ sounded from the back yard, followed by dog barks.

"Good grief," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Nudge- talk nonstop until someone hits u_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Oh, cool! Alright, you know what? I was bored the other day, right? And I kinda borrowed Fang's laptop, so I decided to get on the Twilight Website, right?" Nudge chirped, smiling brightly. I nodded.

"Well, you know how they've got all the Cullen's cast, and Victoria and James and stuff? I checked on that -- they're filming as we speak! And then, I went to the other projects tab, 'cause I wanted to see some of the covers, and I saw a thingy that said 'Midnight Sun'. You know what it was? It was _Twilight_, but in EDWARD'S point of view! It was soo coo--" Iggy couldn't take any more and bopped Nudge on the head, smiling as she yelped.

"And there goes that dare."

**-------------------------------------------**

_Gazzy- blow up 1 of Max's bra's  
_**-------------------------------------------**

"EW! I'm not touching Max's... things..." Gazzy exclaimed, making Iggy snicker loudly. 

"Shut up, Iggy!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks redden. Fang chuckled behind me.

"Immature jerks," I hissed under my breath, reading the next dare.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Angel- make Max belly dance_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Angel don't you dare!" I said quickly, flinching at the devious look on my baby's face. 

_Please sweetie, whatever you do, please don't do this to me_. I pleaded with her, getting ready to get down on my knees and beg.

"Sorry Max, but a dare's a dare," Angel said... angelically. Cliché as it sounds. Gah...

BUT I won't bore with the details! Let's just say that when I finished, I was super red and super pissed off.

"Next!"

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total- srry... eat dog food_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Barbarians!" Total cried, running away from us.

"Come on, Total." I said encouragingly. "Just a little?"

"I will if you do." He snapped, his black doggie eyes wild. I sighed.

"But you have to eat the whole thing." I told him, much to the Flock's surprise.

"Max is gonna eat dog food?" Gazzy asked in an awed voice.

"She'll probably get salmonella or _E. coli_ or something." Iggy muttered, rolling his eyes in my direction.

"Shut up, guys." I told them, marching towards the kitchen and grabbing one of Magnolia's dog food cans. Magnolia blinked at us questioningly.

"Not for you, Magnolia," Ella warned as I put the thing in the can opener. When the thing opened, I tore off the metal top and grabbed a fork.

"Same time, Total." I said, lifting the fork over the can. The kids looked on, slightly grossed out. Nudge even had to leave the room.

"One... Two... Three!" I stabbed a little piece of meat and shoved it in my mouth. _Ew, ew, ew_. I couldn't even swallow the thing; I ended up spitting it out.

"Ew..."

**-------------------------------------------**

_Dr. M- cut ur hair really really short with a pair of kitchen sisscors_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Not a chance, Ella." Mom said sternly when she walked in. She raised an eyebrow at the dog food, but chose to drop it.

"Okay." Ella sighed. I think she was actually looking forward to seeing Mom cut her hair.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Ella- break up with sean- then after a few seconds call him back and say it  
was a joke.  
-DP  
_**-------------------------------------------**

"But that's so mean!" Ella cried, looking freaked out. I shrugged at her.

"Dare's a dare. I ate dog food," I pointed out. Ella made a face at me.

"But the dare wasn't even for you!"

"Whatever," I sighed, exasperated. I picked up the phone. "Look, if you don't do it, I'll just get Gazzy to do it." Gazzy looked up when I mentioned his name, smiling angelically at Ella.

"Fine..." She sighed dejectedly, dialing Sean's phone number. We held our breath as Ella waited for someone to answer.

"Hi Sean," She finally said, her voice breaking slightly. I sneaked over to the phone and pressed 'speaker' before Ella could do anything.

_"Hey Ella. What's up? Something wrong?_" Sean asked, the ever-protective boyfriend. I almost felt bad for doing this. Almost.

"I--" A small tear ran down Ella's cheek. She took a deep breath. "I have to break up with you!"

_"What! Why? Ella, what's going on?"_ Ella took in a deep breath and slammed the phone down. Ugh. That hurt _me_.

A few seconds later, the phone rang, making Ella jump. I grabbed the phone before it gave her a seizure.

"Hello?" I asked, almost positive I knew who it was.

_"Max! What the hell's going on! Ella just said she had to break up with me! Did you guys have something to do with this?_" I put my hands out, palms up, even though Sean obviously couldn't see it.

"Sean, chill. Listen..." I stalled, looking around the room. "Oh! Fang'll explain." I tossed the phone to Fang. He shot me a glare.

"Actually, Iggy's going to tell you what's going on." Fang pressed the phone into Iggy's hands and walked away.

"Nudge's better at these kind of things." Iggy told Sean, handing the phone off to Nudge. Even from across the room, I could hear Sean's enraged yell.

_"Just tell me already!"_

Nudge looked at the phone fearfully, but plunged in anyways. "Okay, Sean. I'll tell you, but you gotta promise you won't be mad at me, okay? 'Cause it wasn't my fault. Well, we're doing the Q and A thing--" Nudge cut off, staring at the phone.

"He hung up on me." She said, turning to us. I shot Fang a look. Oh dear. This could only mean one thing...

Eight minutes later, an enraged Sean pounded on the door. Gazzy looked at me, darted towards the door, and jumped back as Sean stalked in. Even as mad as he was, he looked... well. Let me put it this way; my sister's got good taste in men.

"Ella!" He said, almost relieved, before turning towards the computer with an evil glare.

**-------------------------------------------**

**This is Sean. I swear, if anyone does ANYTHING that makes my girlfriend cry like that, or that messes with either of us, again, I will make sure you regret it!**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Wow. That was like, a total Edward moment," Nudge, of course. Only she would find a way to put our present situation against _Twilight_.

"Actually, I kinda felt more like a Jacob moment, to me." I told her, resisting the urge to 'awww' at Ella's and Sean's lovely reunion.

"I hope you don't mind," Sean said, glaring at us as he patted Ella's hair. "But I'm going to stay here for the rest of the Q and A." 

"Edward!" Nudge cheered, making Ella give a watery laugh.

**-------------------------------------------**

_3.) Gazzy, that mommy bit was too funny! And Max, Great acting. Oh, and Ella,  
sorry that upset you but I couldn't help it, you have to admit that was kind  
of funny. I have this weird thing for pranking my friends bf. Like last week I  
put this smoke bomb I made in his closet while he and my friend were studying  
and set it so that it would go off when he opened it. He freaked and thought  
his stuff was on fire. Okay, sorry I'm rambling. What are you guys's favorite  
junk foods?  
danceswithwings119_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Junk food? Cookies. Absolutely. **

**Twinkies. -snicker-**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Great Fang," I chuckled. "Every time I hear that word, I can't help but crack up." Fang grinned at me, shrugging his shoulders.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Lesse... Favorite junk food? Guess... pie. Pie is good. Pie is life. Um-hm. Pie.**

**My favorite junk food? Those pastry thingies we had in France! It was really yummy, like, wow! It definitely beats American food!**

**SNICKUHS BAHS! Whoo!**

**I like ice cream. Strawberry ice cream! 'Cause it's a pretty color. And it tastes yummy.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_What would be your dream cars? Mine would be a bright yellow 911 Turbo (Guess  
where I got that from). Oh, and Iggy, just to let you know many fangirls are  
EXTREMELY posessive so the group date thing may get violent. Not to scare you  
or anything, It's just cause we all love you so much!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**ALICE'S CAR! OMC I love it! That's like, my favorite car in **_**Twilight**_**. But I like Edward's Volvo too! OMC I CAN'T WAIT TILL MOVIE! DECEMBER 8 IS SOO FAR AWAY... **

**Alright. It seems we've heard from Nudge...**

**I'd say Jacob's VW Rabbit, but it's not exactly the prettiest car out there soo... Oh, I feel like I'm betraying the werewolves, but... Edward's Volvo. Or Rosalie's BMW M3. Or Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG. Know what's kinda sad? All the cars I know are from Twilight. Every time we see a silver Volvo, we go into fangirl spazzes.**

**Whatever. I like the Pagani Zonda F Roadster. (Thanks Symeria!) That's my car now. Or like, a Mustang.**

**I only have one thing to say: Aston Martin Vanquish. James Bond car. Can't see it, but it **_**sounds**_** cool.**

**I wanna **_**fast**_** car! A camo one, like the Batmobile in Batman Begins! But not black.**

**I want a pink car!**

**-------------------------------------------**

_4.) Jeb punching himself in the face, then acting like a chicken. HALARIOUS! wish  
i couldv seen that, and the My Little Pony incedent, HAHAHA, priceless._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Thanks! We kinda enjoyed that too.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_anyway, onto my questions. to the Flock: iv been wondering, if u guys hold on  
2 Max as she goes super-speed will all of u go super-speed, or does it affect  
only Max? im not gonna ask for any dares, caus im just kind that way. well,  
actually, could u have Jeb compleatly humiliate himself while at work? u  
choose what he does. keep typing.  
the Aviator_

**-------------------------------------------**

**You know what? That's a good question... We're gonna have to try that some time.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Angel, sweetie? How's your mind-puppet thing going?" Ever since our brief... interlude between our third and fourth books, Angel's mind reading powers had been coming and going. 

"I think I can do it." She muttered, scrunching up her face in concentration.

----------------------------------

At Itexicon:

Jeb Batchelder's patience was wearing thin. After all of the humiliating episodes-- in front of head executives, no doubt -- he couldn't wait until his shift was over. He couldn't quite understand why people hated him so much...

_Gee, I wonder why?_ Max's sneering voice could only mean one thing.

_Please, Max. Don't do this. I'm your only connection on the inside--_

_Whatever, Jeb. See ya; wouldn't wanna be ya!_ As suddenly as her voice had appeared, it was gone. 

Jeb still couldn't understand why Angel had such control over him over such long distances, yet up close, it was impossible for her.

_"I'm a goofy goober, yeah!"_ Jeb began singing, unable to stop himself. _"You're a goofy goober, yeah!_"

Behind the closed door, a couple of Jeb's interns stifled their laughter. 

"He's finally lost it," One of them singsonged to the others, sticking his fist in his mouth to keep from giving away their positions.

**-------------------------------------------**

_5.) Yay! My dare got featured! Cracking...up...now...  
You guys have my respect for doing that though. Bravo! Encore, and all that  
jazz.  
Hm strokes invisible, metaphorical, evil-genius goatee  
Aha!  
Questions:  
Nudge: You like Twilight etc, right? So, in which book did you want to kick  
Jacob Black more? New Moon or Eclipse? (And I agree about the Edward  
casting-ness. Do I dazzle you Harry? nope. Doesn't work. Shoots casting  
person._

**-------------------------------------------**

**I wanted to kick Jacob in Eclipse! I still can't believe he actually kissed Bella! Bella's supposed to be with EDWARD! And Edward looks weird, doesn't he? But I guess that's the thing about movies; you can do **_**anything!**_

**I mean, come on! They're making a movie about **_**us**_**; that's the miracle of Hollywood. I wonder who they'll cast as me? Oh, I really hope it's someone cool...**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Angel: Can you hear thoughts all the time? Or only if you make a decision  
to?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**It depends. Like, whenever I'm really close to Jeb, I can't hear anything, like he's not there. Sometimes people can block me. Other times, I have to block them 'cause it gets really annoying hearing all those random things. Like at school, in Virginia, it was really hard to focus 'cause everyone was thinking really loud.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Total: On a scale of one to ten, how cool is it to be with the flock? (ten  
being the coolest of the cool.)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Ten. No doubt about it. What's cooler than **_**flying!**_

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Fang: Why are you so...protective of your laptop? From the chapter, you sound  
like Gollum with his ring...my precious_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Because it's the only one we have and if someone breaks it, I won't be able to blog anymore. Total actually dropped it once and it went splat over the interstate (I blogged about it somewhere). So the laptop we have right now is the one we stole from Itex in Florida. And we are **_**not**_** losing this one.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Max: Would you ratherâ€¦do an aerial version of Swan Lake with Angel or carry  
Total around on your back for three months?  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Swan Lake. No offense to Total or nothing, but he gets pretty heavy after a while.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Dares:  
Gazzy: Run around outside yelling â€˜Run the magical ninjas are coming! Run  
for your lives, you fools!â€™ in whichever voice you think would be funniest._

**-------------------------------------------**

Gazzy laughed, running out the door. Very faintly, "_Run the magical ninjas are coming! Run for your lives, you fools!_" came drifting towards us. I laughed; Gazzy was mimicking Fang's voice to perfection, of course.

"_Run! The magical ninjas are coming!_"

**-------------------------------------------**

_Iggy: Do the robot (the dance) Dunno why I said thatâ€¦seemed like a good  
idea at the time_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Um, pass." Iggy said in a bored voice, slouching on the couch, like his spine was suddenly missing.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sorry. Iggy's being lazy.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Entire flock: I know, I know, practically everyone does this, butâ€¦.if you  
get the chance (and if a certain SOMEONE stops acting like Gollum  
coughcoughFANGcoughcough) could you pretty please read my fic Chatroom  
chaos. Yeah, itâ€™s a little stereotypical, but hey. Like I said, if you get  
the time._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sure. No problem!**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
One last thing to say before I go: Fourth book out soon! Woot! Iâ€™m going  
mad, I said to my friend that it came out in Marchâ€¦then dragged her into  
Waterstones to try and find it in Feb. Like I said, Iâ€™m going mad.  
Blessed Be.  
Lucianna Demonica.  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Actually, it's already out now... I guess it has something to do with the fact that we keep on pushing the post date back... So sorry...**

**-------------------------------------------**

_6.) If you find any of these to deranged and disturbing to answer, please ignore  
all inner feelings and do so anyway. Max: Have you ever tasted human flesh?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**No. We haven't been forced into cannibalism yet.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Fang: Have you ever got this feeling that your brain is slowly clogging with  
blood and tissue? Do you have Darth Vader tattoed to your left butt cheek? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**No. And no. It's Luke Skywalker on my back. -rolls eyes- You actually think I'd get **_**near**_** a needle just to get a tattoo? Have we not been scarred enough for you?**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Iggy: Do you have an attraction to ungodly sexy men women? Have you ever tasted human hair, if so what does it taste like? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**No I do not. Why? Human hair... no, but why don't you try and tell us?**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Angel: Do you get this chillingly good vibration when you read Nugel fics? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**-Angel was unable to answer 'cause she was too busy retching in the background.--**

**-------------------------------------------**

_The Gasman: Do you privately worship Yoda? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yoda the light is he... Yeah. Yoda's awesome. Totally.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total: When was the last time you had Diarhea? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Why should I tell you!**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Ella: Have you ever stapled your hand to a desk for fun?_

Flamingflie

**-------------------------------------------**

**...No.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Alright guys. This next one's a... quiz." I stared at the thing, blinking slightly. Okay. I looked back at my sister and her boyfriend; Sean hadn't let go of her once since he'd gotten here.

"Whatever."

**-------------------------------------------**_  
7.) Please (all flock members (including Total and Ella if she so wishes))  
respond to the following quiz: _

_1). You in the center of white room. There are no windows, there is no doors.  
You are crouched down; your feet on the cold white concrete, rolling back and  
forth on the balls of your feet, you hum faster and faster as your rocks  
become more erratic. So, how did you get here? _

_A). You are a sanitation worker, you got a particularly vague call  
concerning a clogged drain pipe in the thriving city of San Francisco. Driving  
your dented red pick-up truck to the Fitness Center, you spotted a small newt  
on the side of the road. Not known by your close friends and family members,  
you have a strange fascination with newts. Needless to say, you throw on the  
brakes and go out to prod at the half decomposed animal. Satisfied after  
poking the body for half an hour you get back in your truck and drive to the  
Fitness Center. You have been there for no more than five minutes before your  
body starts to go into spasms, you are then flown by helicopter to a hospital  
deep in the Himalayan Mountains. There they tell you that you have contracted  
an unknown disease from said newt and are put in the room to live the rest of  
your days in solitude. _

_B). Your grandma beat you with an ax and you lie in a bed in St. Matthews  
hospital, deep in a coma.. Your mind wanders uncontrollably. _

_C). You really have no Idea. _

_D). With your old age you grew into the ungodly sexy form of Chuck Norris.  
Now, known by many people, Chuck Norris is a highly acclaimed celebrity, and  
the Mafia mistakenly grabbed you ( thinking you were the famed Chuck Norris )  
and were planning to clone you to take over the world with ungodly sexy men.  
Unfortunatly they lopped half your brain out and threw you in a room in the  
middle of the Sahara desert to keep you away from their thick stack of German  
Hammocks, which you took a strange liking to._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Our Answers:**

**Max: C; **

**Fang: D; **

**Iggy: D;**

**Nudge: C;**

**Gazzy: A;**

**Angel: C;**

**Ella: C;**

**Total: D; **

**And Sean: (Because he was bored.) - B**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Okay. That was weird."

**-------------------------------------------**_  
2). You are going to science class, and suddenly a classmate walks up to you,  
a stricken expression imbedded on his/ her face. â€œ We have an exam today,â€  
he/ she says, you frown, knowing that instead of paying attention in class you  
have been searching for Chinese Leprechauns in your clothing and bags and have  
no idea what the test is even on. Before crossing the threshold of the room  
you decide that you are going to cut class. So, how do you accomplish this? _

_A). You tell the teacher. â€œ I tasted human flesh over the weekend, and am  
in danger of attacking and eating my class mates. Could I escape to the  
guidance office and get an application for the emporium of hopeless  
cannibalistic addictions.â€ _

_B). You go into the class room and spot an ugly brute sitting in the back of  
the room. You put on a huge smile and run up and hug him, exclaiming how much  
you are in love with him ( it doesnâ€™t matter if you are a girl OR a guy).  
The brute breaks your jaw and twists your arm out itâ€™s socket. You donâ€™t have to take the test for a LONG time. _

_C). You go up to the teachers desk and throw his computer on the floor and  
start jumping on it, singing the sesame street theme song and pouring an  
enormous amount of blue-jay blood down the your pants. _

_D). You sit on your desk with your knees pulled to your chest, mumbling  
incoherently to yourself. When anyone asks you whatâ€™s wrong you twist your  
head and look at them without blinking and yell â€œ Your Mom!â€ You are  
escorted out by the police._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Flock's Answers:**

**Max: B;**

**Fang: D;**

**Iggy: C; **

**Nudge: B; **

**Gazzy: A;**

**Angel: B;**

**Total: A;**

**Ella: C;**

**And Sean: C;**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
3). You are sitting in your room, listening to a heavy metal CD that your  
mother composed when a rock slams into your window, cracking the glass.  
Annoyed, you get up and open the window, seeing the unholy child that sits in  
front of you in Home Economics class. He/ She ( you get to choose ) starts to  
yell out stanzas from Romeo and Julietâ€¦ after a half an hour of his/her  
ramblings, he/she gets to the point and asks you to the local grocery store  
with them. How do you tell them yes? _

_A). You are in fact so infatuated with them, that you canâ€˜t live without  
seeing them every second of your waking life. You tell them to wait for a  
moment and go and find your fathers favorite pistol, you shoot them seven  
times and then drag them into your basement and package the blood into the  
freezer safe bags. Then you drag your lover upstairs and pin them to your  
ceilingâ€¦ so you can gaze at them while you sleep. _

_B). You throw your shoes at them and scream I hate you and curl up into a  
corner and eat some paper Mache. _

_C). In your haste to pull your car out of the garage to see your lover, you  
run him/ her over and spend the next eight days in the hospital waiting  
roomâ€¦ until you are told that they died. _

_D). After searching for hours of how to say it, and looking up in the  
dictionary for countless minutes, you look out the window and scream  
breathlessly. â€œ Yes!â€  
Flamingflie  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Our last answers:**

**Max: D**

**Fang: C**

**Iggy: C**

**Nudge: D**

**Gazzy: A**

**Angel: D**

**Total: C**

**Ella: D**

**And Sean: D**

**-------------------------------------------**

"That was kinda... weird. Okay. A lot weird." I muttered finally, staring at the computer.

**-------------------------------------------**

_5.) Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, (possibly) Nudge:  
What is your favorite pick-up line? (like, funniest)  
Blondie  
P.S. Are you guys proud of me? My question wasn't Iggy related! D  
but speaking of Iggy... if your fangirl fanclub thing works out, call me!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yo Blondie! Nice to see a familiar face! 'Course, there're a lot of familiar faces around here... Oh, Iggy says hi, he missed hearing from you (even though it's only been one chapter.)**

**Okay, question:**

**Pick up lines are completely idiotic and sexist. In my opinion. Most of them are anyways. And sooo... stupid. Yeah. Oh, but-- well, there's this one thing, from **_**New Moon**_**. Or **_**Eclipse**_**. I can't remember. One of Jacob's lines: 'Once you go Black, you can't go back.' Yeah, I kinda liked that... But that's just me being a fan girl.**

**'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Corny, sure, but it never fails.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"When have _you_ ever used pick-up lines?" Iggy asked incredulously. Fang rolled his eyes at him.

"Haven't actually used it. But I kinda like it anyways." Fang answered, smirking smugly.

"Idiots." I muttered under my breath.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Pick up lines are too... unoriginal for me. I prefer just goin' in for the kill. Metaphorically speaking, of course. The Iggster doesn't need overused pick-up lines to get chicks. :)**

**-------------------------------------------**

_P.P.S. OMC! Nudge, I love Twilight! I love Edward, but you gotta admit,  
Jasper is pretty hott too! They have the whole Cullen family cast now! What do  
you think of them?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**OMC! I just saw the whole cast... It's not FAIR! Jasper sounds cute in the book, but in the pictures I saw... EWWW...**

**Carlisle looks weird... Alice doesn't look like I thought she would and the only ones who really look like them are Rosalie and Emmett! Oh, and they just cast VICTORIA AND JAMES! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MOVIE!**

**-------------------------------------------**

_6.) K, i was struck with inspiration (lol) so i just HAD to add another  
question!  
Who is your favorite reviewer? Like, which has the most oiginal  
questions/dares, whose are the funniest? OMG! I dare you guys to have a  
reviewers awards! There can be different categories, then each flock member's  
(including ella and total) personal favorites!  
Blondie _

**-------------------------------------------**

**You know what? That's kinda... hard. We'd have to go back and read 'em all, and that'd just make this thing a tad too long. But the idea is... intriguing.**

**Okay, listen up guys! All of you people who've reviewed two or more times!**

**I, Max Ride, along with the rest of the flock, are going to hold a... REVIEWER AWARDS thingy. **

**The categories (and winners) will be posted on our -- Amaya's-- profile, okay? Okay.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_7.) This chapter was AMAZING! I love this thing! It's definitely my favorite  
fanfiction to read, though it does take a while. Anyway, that was really sweet  
between Max and Fang... But I'm staying out of it ;)  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Um, thanks I guess?**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Anyway, I don't have any questions right now cuz I have to go do these  
notecard things for English - YUCK - but I just want to say that you all are  
awesome, and that I know you can save the world, Max. But only with the help  
of your flock.  
And now I sound like a bad Hallmark Card, hehe.  
Well, bye! Keep answering people's questions, it's great!  
J. Lynn  
P.S. Just as a side note, Nudge, I agree that Edward Cullen is freakin'  
amazing! But, I love Robert Pattinson as him, sorry to disagree. So, in light  
of Twilight, I guess I do have one question for Max: Do you like, not like  
Edward at all? Or is it just that you like Jacob better? Sorry - Twilight  
obessed fangirl here, lol  
J.Lynn-theOneAndOnlyBOOKWORM _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Well, Edward's okay... but Jacob's so underappreciated! I don't know if it's because he's the underdog, but I like Jacob better than Edward. I just do. **

**-------------------------------------------**

_8.) From: anonymouse ()  
what about the kiss?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**What kiss?**

**-------------------------------------------**

"What kiss?" Iggy echoed. I shrugged, looking at Fang. He made a 'don't-look-at-me' face in my direction.

"Whatever."

**-------------------------------------------**

_9.) hey guys, it's the Aviator's sis here, Crystal Wings, i have a dare for Jeb  
evil smirk, i want Angel 2 make Jeb run into the wall saying 'i am an idiot'  
at least 10 times throught the day.  
my little bro, Devil Child, also wants 2 suggest a dare, also for Jeb, but  
its gonna get him fired if u do make him do it. ok, here it is; have Jeb break  
priceless equipment (such as the DNA samples). i no, he really is the Devel's  
Child. Crystal Wings :)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yo, siblings! Nice. Two siblings... okay. We'll see what we can do.**

**-------------------------------------------**

At Itexicon. Again:

"I'll bet you five bucks he spazzes out on us again," Dr. Batchelder's interns were huddled around a work table, quietly making bets against each other.

"Ten says he'll freak out in front of at least one high-ranking executive," Another one said, holding out said money out in front of him.

"Fifty says he gets fired," An ambitious one cried, a little too loudly. Just then, Dr. Batchelder walked in, looking angry.

"Do you have those lab results in?" He snapped, his face red. The interns shuffled around, flustered.

"Here, Dr. Bat--" The intern blinked as Jeb made a beeline a wall. And didn't stop.

"I'm an idiot," The doctor muttered, slamming into the wall again.

"You owe me five bucks," The first intern mouthed at the others joyously.

**-------------------------------------------**

_10.) heh this has got to be one of the best stories i've read in awhile, but maybe  
you could shorten the chapers, like split them up?_

_stfulivlovesyou_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sure, I guess. It'd make things easier for us too.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_11.) Ok, do you guys give advice? If you do then this one is for Ella, because  
she probably knows the most about this kind of thing. Any one is allowed to  
answer though.  
Here's the thing: I liked this guy last year, over the summer I stopped  
liking him. When school started I started to like him again. I've heard a few  
times that he likes me but I don't think that he does. ALSO, two of my best  
friends like him, so readmitting to my other friend that I like him, would be  
like suicided. Though I know that she would never tell them. WHAT DO I DO?  
-Kolly!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Hi Kolly! Sure, we can give you advice. Wow, that sounds kinda complicated. Ella says (this is Max typing) that something like that happened to her in school before.**

**First of all, she says, is to think about what people are telling you. If it's people you trust that are telling you that he likes you, then maybe you should consider telling him so. BUT only if you know who said that in the first place.**

**Like, if your friends told you that some random person told **_**them**_**, it probably isn't true. Maybe it is, but it's a slim chance. The fact that your friends like him too might just mean that you all have the same taste in guys. Or that they're telling you that he likes you so that you don't believe them to get you out of the way.**

**Worry about yourself first; Ella says there's been lots of times that she's had really good friends, but they've backstabbed her because of guys. Not that we're saying that it's gonna happen, but it has happened in the past.**

**Do you like the guy because he's cute, or because you've gotten to know him and know what he's like? Ella used to like Shaw Akers a lot because he was cute, but he turned out to be a jerk. See? If you really know what he's like, then think about why your friends like him. If they like him because he's cute, then maybe you've got more of a chance with him because you know him better. Sorry if we couldn't help you any more.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_12.) OHMIGOSH THIS ROX THIS ROX THIS ROX!  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
hyperventilates and then faints  
All right, I'm okay now. Shout-outs and dares and questions to the flock  
(plus Ella) (and Total)  
Max - you rock. No, seriously, I uberlovelovelove you. Not in a fangirlish  
kinda way. O.O that's just creepy. IDK how you handle all that pressure, it  
totally wows me. Hm hm hm, as much as I SO want to send in a Faxy dare (FAX!),  
I shall wait.  
Until book 4.  
There better be Fax, Fax, and more Fax.  
Oh wait, wait, I do have one.  
You have to call him "Fangy-poo" for a whole day. -evil laugh-_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Oh _Fangy-poo_," I laughed, ignoring the glare Fang shot my way. Gosh, I love these kinds of dares.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Fang - SQUE!  
Plz excuse my extreme FANGirly moments. My BFF (an even bigger FANGirl than  
me) and I came up with that...and at a party the other day you were about all  
we talked about...it was a major Fang day...I think we drove the non-FANGirls  
insane.  
Or took them over to the FANG side.  
"We have cookies on the Fang side! And a really ubercute amazing wowness guy!  
SQUE!"  
Right, yeah, hm, too bad they did the Fergalicious thing...but wait, did you  
even have to sing it, or just dance it? If it was just dancing, then please  
sing it, except with these minor changes:  
1) You say "Fangalicious" instead of "Fergalicious"  
2) Plz don't say the s-word.  
3) Max has to sing the Will.I.Am part (lol)  
4) You can change all the gender-specific things...or not, lol._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yeah. We kinda did that. All of it. Except Max didn't sing anything.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Iggy -  
SQUE!  
Ohmigosh Iggy omgomgomgomgOMG!  
Me huge fangirl.  
Max, please don't be annoying. growls  
M, Iggy. Oh btw, question:  
When you get a GF, who do YOU think it will/should be?  
a) Ella (eggy's cute)  
b) Nudge (that's not bad, either)  
c) Max (no, that's just sick and wrong, IMHO.)  
d) Somebody else that I forgot.  
e) A person not in the books/we haven't met yet  
f) A fangirl (MOI!)  
BTW I would tell you to PM me if Max wasn't so...Maxish...and if I had an  
account...sighs_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Wow. Don't know where to start. Okay... Ella has a boyfriend, Nudge... yeah. We aren't crossing **_**that**_** bridge any time soon. Max? Heh, no. Fang'll kill me and hang my guts from a flagpole. Somebody else? You didn't forget anyone. A person in the books you haven't met? Perhaps... and the last one, hmmm... Maybe.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Nudge - LOL you totally remind me of me, with your long tangenty talks and  
random words and all that supercoolawesome stuff (lol creeptacular made me  
lol...augh, been spending way too much time on computer...) and um yeah, hm,  
don't think i have any questions...hm...or dares...umumum I had one and I  
forgot. Hey, this is kinda like truth or dare, except you guys don't get to  
dare us and sometimes you have to do both...I played Truth or Dare last night,  
I always pick truth...hey, that's a question, has the Flock ever played a game  
like that, and if so, who chooses Truth and who chooses Dare? And if you  
haven't, who would you think would choose each?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**The Flock has never had a chance to play Truth or Dare, but either way, I have a feeling it wouldn't be fun. Who would pick truth and who would pick dare, though...**

**I'd pick Dare. Just because Truth has a way of coming back to haunt you.**

**Dare. More fun.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Again with the monosyllabic sentences." Iggy tutted, shaking his head at Fang. Fang rolled his eyes at him, looking bored.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Truth. I'm not a wimp like Max and Fang. Though dare can be kinda fun too.**

**Ohmigosh! I've never played Truth or Dare before! What's it like? Oh, geez, I would totally pick truth! That would be so fun! But dare's cool too.**

**Dare. 'Cause it's fun. And Truth's boring.**

**Dare! But if they're not telling the truth, I could tell if they're lying or not.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Gazzy - lol Kairi likes talking in the third person when she is bored too.  
They really don't spend enough time on you in the books, you know that? Or  
Iggy. Or Nudge. It's always like, MAXMAXMAX -dose of Fang for the fangirls-  
Max, Angel, Fang, Max, and then just a SPRINKLING of you guys. :(( Not that I  
don't like Fang, Max, and Angel, Fang's my second fave person and Max is my  
third and Angel is probably...actually idk past there...But the second book  
did have some more Iggy...and a little more of you, too...anyway, I'm going on  
and on...oh oh oh, I have a dare.  
You must listen to nothing else but Hannah Montana and High School Musical  
for two hours straight.  
-feels bad for Gazzy- That would be torture for me, too. -tear- Oh well, but  
I fortunately didn't agree to a Q & A thing!_

**-------------------------------------------**

"What!" Gazzy yelped, looking scandalized. Nudge grinned an evil little kitty grin. 

"Come on, Gazzy! You can listen to High School Musical first; you'll love it!" Gazzy shot me a scared grin.

"Sorry Gazzy,"

**-------------------------------------------**

_Angel - Aw, you're the kinda person one describes as ADORABLE, you know that!  
But sometimes adorably creepy...or creepily adorable...or both...but still way  
cool. And I'm not going to ask you to invade anyone's privacy any more  
-twitches- but I just wanted to say that you're really cool!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Thank you! I like you too!**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Ella - Ohmigosh girl, you are so cool. You seem to be the voice of sanity and  
insanity at the same time (wtm?) and you're just way awesome. Say hi to Sean  
for me!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sure. No problem! He's still a little scarred from the last prank on him, but he's okay now.**

**Hi Kairi! **

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total - No, I didn't forget you! M, question or dare, m, what's your favorite  
kind of music? I think I read this somewhere before but whether it was in the  
realm of canon or fanfiction is beyond me.  
Sometimes the lines get a little blurred.  
Au revoir, everybody! hughughug Amor beaucoup!  
Kairi _

**-------------------------------------------**

**I love... pop. 'Nuff said.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**OKAY GUYS! This concludes part 1! Yup, short. But considering the whole thing is 50 pages long, cutting it in half seemed like the best idea.**

**Don't worry though; if your questions or dares weren't in this part, they're definitely in the second part!**

**Quick note: If you guys are going to review, please keep all Book 4 spoilers to a minimum, okay? We have to be nice to the rest of the people who haven't read it yet.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Q and A - Flock Style: Chapter 8 PART 2**

**By Amaya 24**

**Okay guys! Here's part 2!**

**--------------------------------------------**

_I have only one Question for Iggy; what were some of the conversations you  
have heard between Max and Fang? WingedFighter_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Oh geez. If you guys don't hear from me in a while, you'll know what happened. (cough)Max and Fang (cough)**

**Most of it was really mushy. Like the date thing you guys had to suffer through last time. Or like, Max claiming she's not strong enough, she can't take it anymore, etc...**

**That's pretty much it.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_14.) Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to say to Nudge that I know how you feel not  
being able to talk. I have a cold sore on my tonsil right now, and it hurts to  
talk. So I literally can't. :( And Nudge, I would SO play you in the movie. I  
even have your hair. Just a tip, it's SO much easier to comb through if it's  
wet. Trust me._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Got it! Thanks!**

**-------------------------------------------**

_No dares. I'm nice that way. Questions:  
1) Max: Do you think that you still would have met Ella if you hadn't decided  
to go down and save her that day? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Maybe. Who knows? At the risk of sounding completely stupid, Fate works in mysterious ways. Everything in life happens for a reason, and all that bull. We'll never know, though, right?  
-------------------------------------------**

_2) Fang: This is kind of related. Did you flash back to when you told Max not  
to go down to help Ella when you found out that they were actually  
half-sisters? _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sorta. Not really. I didn't really think Max would see them again, so I didn't think it'd be the same people.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_3) Iggy and Gazzy: Favorite thing to blow up?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Flyboys.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
4) Nudge: Favorite thing to talk about? And there are SO many things, I can  
talk for forever as well, so to make it easier you don't have to be real  
specific. I'm being kicked off the computer. Byes!  
FantasyFan5  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**OMC! TWILIGHT! I could talk for **_**days**_** about Twilight! Like, the new book, or Twilight in Edward's point of view, or the movie, or the people being cast in the movie...**

**-------------------------------------------**

_15.) Ok i dare the guys to sing 'My lipgloss is poppin' and record it so they can  
see it!  
I can see it now! not really but you know what I mean!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yo Serenity. We'll do that, but... we kinda don't like that song. Well, Nudge does, but I can't stand it. Neither can the guys actually. I'll see what I can do, though.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Here is a question for evry1 its kinda mentally challenged, but I dont CARE!  
ok, a talking cat or a talking Total?  
Me personally I think that cats have a 'neater' personallity thing.  
Heart you guys!  
Serenity  
and menatal brad_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Total. Only because he'll lick us to death if we don't say him. Oh. Guys told me to say that they don't like cats anyways.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_16.) I have a non romantic question for the flock! When you were on the run, what  
did you drink? How did you avoid getting cholera? I also have a dare for  
Gazzy. I dare you to call Lissa and, using Fangs voice ask her out. Then stand  
her up. Tee hee._

**-------------------------------------------**

**In order? Water. Water bottles (and the ever- famous Max Ride bank card). And we are nowhere near what's-her-face, so we aren't calling her. Got it?  
-------------------------------------------**

"Don't be snippy, Max," Iggy said offhandedly.

"I'm not being _snippy_," I snapped, glaring at him and sighing in frustration when it didn't work on him at all.

"Snippy," Iggy muttered under his breath again, making me wish I could slap him. Hey, wait a minute...

"Ow!"

**-------------------------------------------**

_7.) ..Why do I feel like your date can out of a commercial? I'm serious... OMG!  
Guess what? When you said Orlando Bloom I immediately thought of a dream I  
once had! In I was talking to him about glitter! Weird huh? And that wasn't  
even the half of it, it also involved glitter machines AND 5-year-old dancing  
girls! Yay reaLLY weird! You know what! I know who should play Edward in  
Twilight! His name is Gaspard Ulliel! He's a total hottie (and he's French)!  
Any-who... back to you guys...  
Anyone: Does Iggy have a six-pack? (what? I was curious...)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yeah... Actually, I think all of the guys do. It takes a lot of upper body strength to fly, you know.**

**Um, to add something; Holy Cow Gaspard Ulliel is hot... Ahem. Sorry. Felt like I had to add that.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Totally random but yeah all that food has perverted names...  
Jeb: Go up to your superiors and tell (while being completely serious) 'I  
wish my name was Penelope and I sleep with a pink blankie named Pookie!'_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Angel? My darling yet slightly evil mind puppeteer, come here for a sec!" I called, smiling at the thought of further humiliating Jeb.

At Itexicon. Again. You sure you aren't getting tired of this?

Dr. Batchelder was mad. And he had a giant bruise on his forehead from slamming into doors. His interns wouldn't stop laughing at him, and now he had to go report something to his superiors.

"Dr. Carson. Dr. Yun," Jeb muttered, taking a seat at the long conference table where the meeting was to be held.

"Dr. Batchelder," Carson greeted, his eyes cold. Dr. Yun didn't say anything.

"The experiments concerning--" Jeb stopped, his eyes bugging out. _Angel..._

"I wish my name was Penelope and I sleep with a pink blankie named Pookie," Jeb said, staring at his superiors quite seriously. Both doctors looked taken aback.

"Penelope?" 

"Pookie?"

_Oh god_...

**-------------------------------------------**

_Max: Now that your birthday's over... You must jump up and down for 10  
minutes saying 'SHINY SHINY PRETTY PRETTY' while looking at a random object  
(like a penny)_

**-------------------------------------------**

I sighed, rolling away from the computer, my eyes wandering around the den for something shiny. I finally settled for Angel's sparkly pink sunglasses.

"Shiny shiny pretty pretty!" I jumped up and down, pointing at Angel's sunglasses. Fang, Iggy and Sean began snickering wildly.

"Shiny, shiny! Pretty pretty!" Oh geez.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Gazzy: Burp the ABC's while standing on your head (did you think I'd make it  
easy)_

**-------------------------------------------**

Gazzy laughed, flipping off the couch and standing on his head.

"A," He burped, the blood immediately rushing to his face.

"B,"

"C, D, E," 

"Gazzy, you're gonna puke if you keep doing that," I warned him, staring at his tomato-red face.

"Ugh..." He couldn't take it anymore and flipped back forward, letting out his trademark scent.

"Gazzy!"

"Ew!"

"Gasmasks!"

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total: You must lick everybody in a 5 foot radius of the house_

**-------------------------------------------**

Total chuckled, jumping up towards me, licking my face. "Ew."

He chuckled again and fell upon Fang, then Iggy, then Nudge, and Angel and Gazzy. Ella, Sean, and Mom were also attacked.

"Be back in a bit!" Total cheered, probably going to lick Magnolia or something.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Iggy you are a smexy beast so I won't have you do anything...  
Fang: I feel sorry that you don't have as many fan girls as Iggy so I'm gonna  
let you off the hook (btw I decided to name your diary BunnieWubbles isn't it  
awesome)  
glomps Angel and Nudge_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Angel and Nudge: -Glomps Catie back!-**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Ella: um... Let her eat cake!  
Randomness!  
Love ya all,  
Catie_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Sweet. You guys want some?" Ella asked, getting up from Sean's lap.

"I do!" Gazzy and Nudge cheered, raising their hands.

"Yeah, me too!" Angel said, combing Celeste's fur.

**-------------------------------------------**

_18.) 8D This is one of the best MR-related pieces of literature on the web. There;  
I have inflated your egos. Now I won't feel as guilty for plaguing you with  
the following dares. But before the dares, I have a couple questions:  
Fang, what is your superpower? Max has super speed, Angel can read minds,  
control thoughts, breathe underwater, and talk to fish (Man, Angel, you're  
stacked!), Nudge has the computer thing, and Gazzy's worse than Jeff Dunham (a  
fabulously hilarious ventriloquist), and whatnot._

**-------------------------------------------**

**We've got an ix-nay from Max concerning any spoilers for our fourth book, so the only thing I can tell you is... well. Go read our new book. Yeah. That's pretty much all I can say.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Nudge, red grapes or green ones?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Red. They taste better. You know what's weird though? Everyone says grapes are purple, but there aren't any purple grapes out there. Some red ones **_**look**_** purple, but they aren't. It's kinda weird.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Sean or Ella, how many nightmares has Sean had since the prank calls?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Nightmares? The poor guy hasn't slept well in a weeks! He's completely paranoid now.**

**I am **_**not**_** paranoid! - Sean **

**-------------------------------------------**

_Now for the dares:  
Iggy, I dare you to kiss Fang. It can be on the cheek, hand, or even an air  
kiss -- I'm not THAT heartless. I also dare Max to sigh dejectedly before  
saying, "All the cute ones. . ." while they "kiss".  
_**-------------------------------------------**

Iggy made a face at Fang before kind of scooting forward.

"Ew..." He hissed under his breath, before giving Fang an air kiss. From across the room.

"All the cute ones..." I sighed 'dejectedly', holding back a laugh. Fang grimaced, walking away from Iggy as Sean and Ella chuckled next to me.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Gazzy, would you mimic Total professing his undying love to Iggy?_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Total and _Iggy_?" I gagged, grimacing.

"Oh, Iggy!" Gazzy cried dramatically, in Total's voice, of course. "I love you! Ever since I saw you, I knew we were meant to be!"

Total wrinkled his nose.

"I do _not_ sound like that," He huffed.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Before I go, I'd like to reccommend that you read "40 Harsh Things Max Could  
Say To A Naked Fang". It's more for the older kids, but you should get a good  
laugh out of it; I know I did.  
Keep up the good work._

_Liesie _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Know what? I read that fic... I couldn't stop laughing! Every time I saw Fang, I'd crack up. Annoyed him to no end.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_19) I dare the Gasman to paint Iggy and Max's fingernails pink! Sparkly pink is  
preferred! MUAHAHHA (I havn't been evil yet, sue me)Max and Iggy also can't  
try to run, kill Gazzy after he's done, or take it off with nail polish  
remover for at least 24 hours! (As Max and Iggy probably mutter "Darn it.") No  
trying to chip it off or paint over it either! muahah. (Notice I didn't  
include Fang? He's been through enough! you rock Fang! ) I was grinning like  
an idiot during your date with Max. It may have been a dare, but it was  
totally "aww" worthy.) P I want a necklace like that! (Max, you are so lucky D )  
Symeria _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Thanks Symeria. --**

**-------------------------------------------**

"I have to?" Gazzy asked, looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"Well, it's not going to affect me any. I don't mind all that much. Iggy, on the other hand..." Iggy glared at me, looking kind of pale.

"Nail polish? Can't you get high off of that?"

"Yes, but _you_ aren't getting high off anything, you hear me?" I said in my 'leader' voice. 

"Um, don't have sparkly pink. I have red, though." Ella said, holding out said bottle of nail polish. 

"Gazzy, if you mess up, I'll fix it," My sister continued, smiling evilly. 

**-------------------------------------------**

"I kinda like this color," I muttered, staring at my red nails. Iggy rolled his eyes. 

"I don't."

"Aw, you're just bitter 'cause you had to get your nails painted too."

**-------------------------------------------**

_20.) NICE!that was realy good!_

_DARE:o.k,this dare is totaly random.i mostly did this because i wanted to see  
how you would react to forgien music...so.go to youtube.  
type in Ali Zafar in the search box thing.click on a song called Dekha.then  
rate the song from 1 to 10,10 being the best song in the world.i know that the  
music video is terrible but...please just do it?(arent you glad that i didnt  
do a stupid dare abou your PERSONAL love life!  
(hint hint to all tha people who did)_

_chocolatebookworm _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Dude, we'd love to, but this computer is so slow when it comes to videos... For one measly, 2 minute video, we spent 6 hours (count 'em, SIX!) trying to download the stupid thing. However, foreign music? Lemme see: We've been to France, so we've heard quite a few French songs (courtesy of Nudge). Fang is a rocker, so we've had the delight of listening to German metal. (Not as bad as I thought.) Mom and Ella are Hispanic, so Mexican/Latin music predominates in the house... And, yeah. Think that's it, for now. Not positive though. Point is, we flock kids are mucho cultural. Oh, right! Nudge and Fang have an insane obsession with Japanese anime, so we've heard Japanese J-rock and J-pop. It's not bad either.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_21.) Ohh yay another day of great dares and fun! Hm who is my first victim  
Hmm...Oh gazzy i dare you to spin in a cirlce and sing the ABC's back wards_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Why's everyone makin' me sing the ABC's?" Gazzy complained, walking to the middle of the room and spinning slowly.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, whoa..." Gazzy twitched, shaking his head from side to side. "Dizzy..."

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total I dare you to attack the mail man when he delievers the mail_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Okay. But didn't the mail already come?" I asked, turning to Ella. She nodded, cuddling with Sean.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Meep. Just missed the mailman. Sorry.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
This is a question for Nudge.do u still wanna find ur real parents and if u  
got the chance to stay with them would u?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Well, yeah! I mean, sure, they could end up being really mean, like Iggy's parents, but I still wanna know who they are! And I'd probably stay with them if I could, but I'd miss the flock too much. We've been together for so long-- I can't just leave them like that!**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Fang: I just love tourturing you so i think ill ask the question first before  
we get to the insane dare  
Ok Fang. I am curious, someone asked this before and u didnt answer. What  
were u feeling and thinking when Angel talked about ur mom being a teen.  
And the dare! I dare you to kiss Iggy on the cheek. YAOI MOMENT! SQUE_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yaoi? Ugh. Japanese slash. I'll answer your question first, since you won't leave me alone until I do. Honestly, it kind of annoyed me. The fact that my mom was a teen kinda tells me that I was probably a mistake. Besides, I just don't like thinking about it.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Think I'm gonna be sick." Fang muttered, shuffling towards Iggy, who promptly backed away.

"Hey, no one said I had to let him kiss me." He complained, scooting away from Fang again. Sean snickered, sneaking behind Iggy and holding him down.

"Come on, I got him!" He cheered as Fang grimaced, puckering up.

"EW!" Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge yelped, covering their eyes.

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Angel: How do u feel about u and gazy being the only blood related siblings  
in the group._

**-------------------------------------------**

**It kinda sucks. I mean, the Flock **_**is**_** my family, but me 'n Gazzy are the only ones who're really related. It's really bad if one of us gets hurt, 'cause it affects us more.**

**-------------------------------------------**__

MAx...yes muhahahahhah muhhahah cough cough  
max: I dare u and Fang to go to ur mom and tell her ur pregnant.

**-------------------------------------------**

Fang grinned as Iggy started smirking. Sean looked a little worried, though.

"Oh, God. Mom's gonna kill me." I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"C'mon, Max. Your mom's waiting," Fang chuckled behind me, clearly amused. Jerk.

Fang offered his hand towards me, trying to look caring.

"Mom?" I asked, grabbing Fang's hand, the blood rushing to my face. He smiled again, patting my shoulder.

"Max? What's wrong?" Mom asked, looking at us, a freaked out look on her face. I took a deep breath, and felt Fang rubbing the spot between my wings.

"Mom... I'm pregnant," I said in a rush, burying my face in Fang's shoulder to keep from laughing and/or bursting out in tears.

"What!" Mom said sharply, and I could almost feel the glare she sent our way.

"Kidding," I chirped, laughing into Fang's shoulder. Fang chuckled; I could feel his shoulder moving.

"You kids..." Mom sighed, making me look up. Mom was holding onto a chair for support, looking pale.

"Sorry Mom," I said, rushing to help her out. Mom waved me away.

"If you do anything like that again, I'm getting rid of that computer," She threatened, looking a little green around the gills.

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Jeb: I dare u to do the worm  
From: yami1234 _

**-------------------------------------------**

Itex. Again. Ugh, geez.

"Dr. Batchelder?" One of Jeb's interns asked meekly. To say that Jeb was in a bad mood was an understatement; he was about to have an ulcer.

"What?" Jeb snapped, making the poor intern jump.

_Shame, Jeb. You shouldn't be so mean to them._ Max.

"Oh God," Jeb moaned as the familiar feeling filled his bones. And he began to do the worm, much to the amusement of his intern.

**-------------------------------------------**

_22.) Hello there, Maddie again.  
Have ya'll checked out my fanfic? It's called Word Association. I'd like to  
say it's not too OOC... but then again... i wouldn't know.._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yup. Actually, I kinda liked it. It was... not as OOC as I thought. One of the better ones, actually.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
So, anyways, Questions, dares and stuff  
Max: What are your thoughts on the book coming out Monday? Oh yeah! Do you  
like Paramore? Cause i've always thought u were a Paramore sort of person... _

**-------------------------------------------**

**Book came out, and personally, I thought it was kinda short. And a little too emotional. Darn JP. **

**Paramore? I love it. 'Misery Business' is my favorite. You can blame Fang for it, though; he's the one who showed it to me.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Fang: Hi! uh... lets see... I dare u to act like Christian from Project  
Runway Season 4. Ya know, saying Fierce and all that :)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Project Runway? Never seen it. Sorry. :)**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Iggy: Have u ever burnt anything while cooking?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**When I was first learning, yeah. But not that much. Not like **_**Max**_

**-------------------------------------------**

_Ella: Do you ever wish you had wings?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sure, all the time. It looks so cool, but it also seems kinda painful.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Nudge: I totally agree with you on Cedric Whatshisface not being a good  
Edward. I mean ugh! It's like an insult. If you could go out with anybody in  
the world, who would it be (actors, characters from books stuff like that)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**EDWARD CULLEN! The one from the book, not the movie. **

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Gazzy: Hi! For some reason you remind me of my little godbrother Steven. He's  
either 8 or 9 and totally awesome. :) I dare you to stalk Fang (i'm running  
out of ideas here...)_

**-------------------------------------------**

Fang rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. Gazzy blinked and followed after him. A few minutes later, Fang came back, Gazzy trailing behind.

"That's gonna get annoying really quick."

**-------------------------------------------**

_Angel: Does your head ever get too crowded when you read other peoples  
thoughts? Have u ever read something that's left you scarred for life?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Yeah. Lotsa times... -shudders- **

**-------------------------------------------**

_Total: I wish my cats could talk like you. All my cat Smudge (i keep  
accidentally calling her Nudge tho) does is climb on my head at 6 in the  
morning (when i'm sleeping) and start purring. It's so annoying. Anyways, if  
you could pick any animal to talk to, who would it be?  
Welp, that's pretty much it.  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Another dog. My life is so lonely...**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Don't be so dramatic, Total," I said, rolling my eyes at him before scrolling down the page.

"Last one, guys!" I called, cheers filling the room. "But it's kinda long..."

**-------------------------------------------**

_Okay, you guys, so, I feel absotively posolutely horribly horribly DREADFUL  
because I did NOT review last chappie! Itâ€™s like so cruel of me! I mean,  
really! WHAT kind of person would put you through that TORTURE! Well, I must  
say that I am just so, SO sorry. Like, you donâ€™t even know. Itâ€™s  
unbelievable. So, I am sorry for not reviewing. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! bended knee_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Don't worry, Beefcake. We forgive you. :)**

**------------------------------------------**_  
Alright, enough with that. Moving on to bigger and brighter things. First,  
OMB YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RENT! That is DISGUSTING! HORRIFIC!  
INCONCIEVABLE! How DARE you! Well that is my big dare for all of you. I  
mean, normally Gazzy and Angel and Total wouldnâ€™t be included since itâ€™s  
kind of an adultish movie involving alcohol and cussing and all sorts of  
adultish things, but I think that they are a mature enough audience for it. GO  
YOU. Yup, thatâ€™s right! I CONGRATULATE you! And I give you a CERTIFICATE.  
Wait, I havenâ€™t given you guys a certificate yet? No WONDER Pablo the  
certificate shlama is gaining weight! Heâ€™s not been having very many  
deliveries of certificates to make! Well, now you get a certificate from  
watching RENT, after you watched it, anyway._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Okay. Soon as we can, we'll all sit around and watch Rent. And get that certificate from the certificate shlama. (Whatever that is...)**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Well, I just read (I had to write that immediately after I saw that Iggy  
â€œdidnâ€™t know anyâ€. Yeah, I donâ€™t actually read all the way through  
things sometimes. Itâ€™s a problem of mine. Sorry/.) that you guys DID sing a  
RENT song! Huzzah! Well, nowâ€¦oh, well, I wont be that cruel. I was going to  
make Fang and Max do something, but I will be nice and not make themâ€¦too bad  
thoughâ€¦ mourns for great dares lostâ€¦  
So, my muse, duckie, wife, (metaphorical, not literal), telapathical twin,  
etc, Niobe, AKA PolkaFeathers, AKAed as TinkerSnicker BellDoodle, sent you a  
message, I see. Well, first, Gazzy, I am SO PROUD that you ate that pie. It  
was unbelievable of you tohat and I am so happy that you got the wonderful  
chance. It was fantastical and will forever be in my memories. You get a  
certificate of eating pie. Congratulations._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Thanks. I guess.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Then she also did the RENT dare. Now, I know this kind of went flat, but that  
is NO REASON to give up on such things. RENT is a beautiful thing, as well as  
many other musicals, such as Wicked (You all must see it) AND GREASE (I would  
be terribly disappointed if you hadnâ€™t already seen it) AND MANY, many  
OTHERS. Yup. There are lots of great musicals out there. You should go watch  
them. See, now I have told you to do something. That counts as a dare. So GO  
DO IT. Have a movie night or somethingâ€"I donâ€™t care. But just WATCH them.  
Or go SEE them. LIVE. Although Wicked will be a bit of a downer without  
Kristen Choweneth and Idina Mensel. Oh well. sniff for great actresses lost  
even though they arenâ€™t actually dead or anything_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Well, we've seen **_**Grease**_** before, but we haven't seen the others. Seeing them live, however... yeah. That's not gonna happen. Movie night, yes. Live, no.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Righto, onward from wherever I left off reading!Oh, Max, donâ€™t hit Iggy for  
cussing! This siteâ€™s supposed to be 13andup and if you are old enough to be  
on here you are old enough to see such language. And if you arenâ€™t old  
enough to be on here, you are old enough to lie about being old enough to be  
on here, so really there isnâ€™t much of a problem, either way. And Iggy, I am  
so SORRY that Max hit you! I send you virtual comfort. sends virtual comfort_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Thanks! I needed that. **

**-------------------------------------------**

_Gosh, Fang, that is horribleâ€"yet so sweetâ€¦that you were unhappy when  
Maxâ€™s brain attack came. I mean, not to be insensitive, because it was  
horrible for all of you, but in the books (which I make references to because  
I am just ahmazing like that it makes a lot of noise about Fang feeling bad  
about Maxâ€™s â€¦ermâ€¦ â€œthingâ€. So, I would send you virtual comfort, but  
you might think it was weird. So instead (and this will probably be SO much  
worse evil cackle) I dare the flock to HUG FANG, (yeah, Total and Ella and Dr.  
Martinez and Jebwherever he istoo) and I dare Fang to HUG BACK. Yeah, thatâ€™s  
right! HUG. BACK. You do it, Fang! I donâ€™t care how much you â€œlike being  
quietâ€_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Oh, goodie.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Come on, guys! You heard!" I cheered as the younger kids piled on Fang. Ella laughed, pulling herself up and dragging Sean with her. I laughed, dragging Mom from the kitchen to add to the overall mushiness of it all.

It was a dog pile. It really was. A feathery, warm little dog pile. And Fang sorta, kinda hugged back. But you gotta admit; it's kind of hard to hug back if a bunch of people are kind of on top of you.

**-------------------------------------------**

_. The rest of us out there need some reassurance that you arenâ€™t a  
feelingless monstrosity that happens to kick and be super sexy in black.  
(you betcha I did just call you sexy. I would have called you â€˜smexyâ€™, as  
it is a bit less of â€¦ermâ€¦ an â€œadult termâ€, but in the case such as  
these reviews, I reserve â€˜smexyâ€™ for Iggy.) (love yah, our little pyro!  
Yeah you bet, that IS our nickname for you. Niobe and I, I mean. We fawn over  
you. Itâ€™s kind of an issue. We might have to get medical help.  
Serious(ha)ly. Like, if you came to visit us we would probably go into cardiac  
arrest. Iâ€™m not even kidding.) WOW, I just got off topic with that  
parentheses! Ermâ€¦getting back on track, GETTING BACK ON TRACKâ€¦..crap. now  
iâ€™m going to have to go REREAD it ALLâ€¦sigh well, I might as well just  
print this out and work on it laterâ€¦I just donâ€™t have the time right now..  
(itâ€™s actually like ten thirty at night. I was staying up to finish this. It  
didnâ€™t work so well.)  
prints, works on this not on computer, goes to bed eventually, sleeps (I look  
weird when I sleep...donâ€™t ask me how I know thisâ€¦), wakes up, school  
(ick), home more with the working on review, more with the working on review,  
homework, more with the working on review, cookie (yah!), more with the  
working on reviewâ€¦  
Okay, I have something to tell you guys. I, well, I, I, iâ€¦might as well go  
right out and say itâ€¦okay, I, I cheated. On you guys. NO! WAIT! Not THAT  
kind of cheating! NO! I would NEVERhat!But, well, I cheated because I didnâ€™t  
actually read the wole chapter before reviewing. And, I mean, you knew I had  
forgotten some parts, but I was so CRUELâ€¦ I mean, usually I have to start my  
reviews like half way through the chapter anyway, but it was so LONG and I  
just had to go to BED and well, I kind of just skipped to the end with Max and  
Fangâ€™s date.  
cringes PLEASE donâ€™t donâ€™t hurt me! Im SO, SO SORRY! But I needed FLUFF!  
And Iâ€™m not saying that you guys are fluff or something. But I needed some  
encouragement of the romantic nature (in fanfiction, not in real life.  
shudders) and I just thought that MAYBE since Fang and Max are just good  
FRIENDS, that something might happen, and I could sleep in peace. So, I  
havenâ€™t actually read it yet, but I just wanted to get that off my chest so  
I didnâ€™t feel guilty and such. Alright, Iâ€™m going to read[insert theme  
music_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Relax, man. We know this gets a little long sometimes, but it is kinda nice if people can read it all.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
:readingreadingreadingAha! I was right! It WAS mushy and  
fluffy! WHAT NOW! Yeah, that excites me immensely. Didja notice?  
Okay, moving on from Max and Fangâ€"I think you guys get way too much  
attention for your own goodâ€¦it cant be healthy, all that publicity and Fax  
fangirlsâ€¦not good for building a healthy relationshipâ€¦ (snicker okay, I  
that was a low blow, but I had to get ONE fax joke in thereâ€¦)  
Right, anyway, so, crap. Iâ€™m out of ideas again. I think I will start  
reading again. I will insert responses when I deem them necessary. J  
Haha, I LOVE that prank callâ€¦absolute geniusâ€¦hey, can you guys prank call  
Jeb? That would be hilarious. I dare you to. Oh, and, Max, if you CANhis, then  
can you like start having a conversation with the Voice and get all  
schizophrenic on him? That would amuse me greatly!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Okay, since we don't know Itex's number, I guess going schizo on Jeb would be the best.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Jeb? _I thought, trying to channel Angel's little six-year-old innocence.

_Yes Max?_ Was it just me, or did Jeb sound a little mad?

_Jeb! I can't take this anymore! I'm so tired and sick and--_

_Max? It's okay. You're doing what you're supposed to be doing._

_Who asked you!_ I demanded, laughing at Jeb's obvious confusion.

_Are you okay, Max?_ Jeb asked, worry creeping into his 'voice'.

_No! What part of that do you not understand!_ I wailed in my head. 

_What's going on, Max?_ Definite panic in Jeb's voice now.

_Nothing! God, just leave me alone!_ That oughtta freak him out for a while.

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Oi! I just saw that one from jonasBrothersfanfreak and I remembered something  
I want you guys to read! Okay, you have to look up A TwoSided Triangle by  
Bubbles and Bubâ€™les. Itâ€™s a circtangular bird (round robin) by me n Niobe  
(polkafeathers) and I thought you guys might like it, especially Max, for  
various reasonsâ€¦heheâ€¦okay, just read it. Also, I want to know Fangâ€™s  
reaction. And Iggyâ€™s just for kicks, even though heâ€™s not really the main  
point in it. OH, WAIT, okay, so, do not be put off from the beginning  
chappieâ€¦okay? Please? I know you guys donâ€™t like that stuff  
happening/written about you, but I really like this one (since it was kind of  
written by meâ€¦) and I want to know what you REALLY think. And if you have to  
go one at a time completely alone to answer, so be it. Fang, donâ€™t you dare  
do less than three sentences. Or else. No shirking, either. I swear, if you  
say anything like â€œit was interesting. Good writing, I suppose. Please stop  
writing faxâ€ I will have to come down there (or up or whichever direction)  
and give you a talking to. And I can come up with pretty freaking annoying  
talking toâ€™s. they are evil, I say, EVIL. Plus also, Fang, let them use your lap top. Itâ€™s only fair. What, are you afraid thereâ€™s something on there they shouldnâ€™t see? Stop being selfish and SHARE.  
Right, so, you have to take into mind that this first chapter wasnâ€™t  
actually based off what really happened, whilst the second chapter was. Then  
if I end up writing more Iâ€™ll probably put in more fax to satisfy the fans.  
But it is mostly going off the real tale. Well, from Lissaâ€™s POV. Yups.  
Ack, wait, I just looked back on the second chapter, and, well, thereâ€™s fax  
there too, for the first part. But the rest is okay! I promise!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Dude, we're gonna have to read it later, mostly cause it's kind late right now. And because it's gonna take us a while for Ella's computer to unfreeze. (We're writing this on Fang's laptop, much to his annoyance.)**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Oh! The Bloodlust dareâ€¦I remember that storyâ€¦yeah, it was okay, if you  
like that. I mean, it was well written, but it kind of scared Us. (Us being me  
n niobe) gosh, Fang, Iâ€™m so sorry you had to read that! And you too Max!  
good bobâ€¦..  
Yeah, the date, I believe I wrote about that earlierâ€¦? I will go check.  
checks yeah, I did. Hehe, I will not make you go through that â€œtortureâ€  
againâ€¦ J  
Hmmâ€¦youâ€™re hiding bombs in your pants, Iggy? What else are you hiding in  
there?... (and, yeah, that WAS an innuendo. Heheheâ€¦)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Wouldn't you want to know? XP**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Well, just so itâ€™s still valid, IGGY I DARE YOU TO BLOW UP SOMETHING OF  
MAXâ€™S. well, not her alarm clock or something. Or something she REALLY  
likes. Iâ€™m a girl, after all, I understand these things. But I suppose you  
could create exploding cookiesâ€¦that would amuse me. And I know you could.  
Because you are just so AHMAZING like that. Really, you are._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Exploding cookies? Hmm... Gonna have to work on that.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
GAWD, SICK MUCH! Ew ew ew ew ew! FANG and NUDGE! Absolutely DISGUSTING! I would say incest, but that would kind of dissipate any arguments I have for fax. So, I wont, but, really, GROSSâ€¦.  
Oh, pshf, itâ€™s silly to sing that song. Iggy already brought sexy back a  
LONG time ago. In fact, he had it the whole timeâ€¦_

**-------------------------------------------**

**You bet I did.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Oh yeah, just keep growling like that and get bigger, and youâ€™ll have girls  
in no time, Gazzyâ€¦.heheâ€¦eyelinerâ€¦._

THANK YOU OH MIGHTY DARING ONE. HAHA, JEB, I LAUGH AT YOUR SAD FACE! HAHAH!  
HA! â€¦ha!  
AHAHA! THE FERGILICIOUS VIDEO! That was PRICELESS! laughs hysterically  
Dude, Iggy, Fang NEVER had more fan girls than you. Ever. Not gonna happen.  
Unless there was a sudden influx of FangGirls that I was not aware of.

**-------------------------------------------**

**That's not what people on the blog say...**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
CRAP. Dang, I COMPLETELY forgot about getting Max a birthday present! Good  
bob! Okay, umâ€¦I donâ€™t know. I mean, itâ€™s kind of clichÃ© to give you  
some sort of fax dare or to give you cookies or somethingâ€¦.i mean, I kind of  
already gave you something in telling Iggy he couldnâ€™t blow up your favorite  
stuffâ€¦darnâ€¦ oh, I will think of something laterâ€¦_

Okay, I just saw that Fang dare about the Hawk Nelson CD, so I have to ask  
you guys: whatâ€™s your favorite Artist and Genre, and why?  
Also, on this note, PLEASE tell me that you guys like Linkin Park! Because  
they are THE best band EVER. Ever. You cant deny it. So, yeah.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Dude, Linkin Park is the BEST! The whole Flock loves them! **

**Okay, favorite artist? I don't really mind: I listen to whatever (except High School Musical).**

**Fang listens to rock: Linkin Park, Atreyu, and Three Days Grace dominate his part of our iPod. (Yeah, we have an iPod.)**

**Iggy's our R 'n B/Hip Hop guy. Favorite artist seems to be Chamilionaire. (Yeah. I can't spell to save my life.)**

**Gazzy's more into rap. And Weird Al Yanckovick. (However it is you spell it...)**

**Nudge's our Disney music gal. You know; Hannah Montana, High School Musical...**

**Angel listens to the same thing Nudge does. It's kinda sad.**

**And Total listens to pop. Madonna is his muse.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Plus also, you guys have to go on youtube and look up â€œFlight of the  
Conchords, The Humans Are Deadâ€. Now, donâ€™t be put off by the title. They  
are the former fourthmostpopular folk parody band in New Zealand. They are  
awesome. They areâ€¦.the fourth best band ever, I think. Fourth or fifth. I  
donâ€™t remember. But also some of the other best people are Sum 41, System  
of a Down, Simple Plan, Maroon 5, Dragonforce, Foo Fighters, and Queen. Also,  
if you do not like Queen then something is wrong with you._

**-------------------------------------------**

**Actually, Fang, Iggy and I love most of those bands. You forgot **_**Avenged Sevenfold**_**, though.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Salright, I just got to my Telepathical Buddy, Niobe, AKA Polkafeathers,  
AKAed as TinkerSnicker BellDoodle (donâ€™t ask), and I LOVE her review! ïŠ  
Yeah, that word (iggalicious) is fantastical. The best word in existence.  
Although fangtastic is a close fourth. (obscure is second, and the phrase  
â€œevil cackleâ€ is third) I believe I already did my thing with the RENT, so I wont go over that againâ€¦_

Yeah, I already did the thing about Fangâ€™s feeling (remember that hug?) and  
Iggy cussingâ€¦  
Woot! Gazzy, third person IS funâ€¦Sarah knows, as she has done it afore.  
Gob, you guys, (reviewers) STUPID much! Yeah, of COURSE they cant do dares  
with Sam and â€œRedHairWonderâ€, and why would they WANT to? Duhâ€¦

**-------------------------------------------**

**Um, thanks and all, but could you keep from insulting our reviewers? Please? We kinda need them.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Car. me want. ug ug. ((hehe, Fang, really, dahling, people are going to think  
you are a caveman if you donâ€™t start using complete sentancesâ€¦I agree with  
Iggy.))_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Yeah, dahling," I chuckled at caveman Fang. He glared at me.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Aw, psh, Iggy, you can have any of us at ANY TIME. Screw Max! sorry, dear,  
but Iggy should be open to the public. Itâ€™s only fairâ€¦  
Sorry Nudge, that word is copyrighted. We have papers shows papers. But you  
can use it. ïŠ_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Okay! - NuDgE**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Alrighty, Max, to continue that dare about the mall, I am telling you that  
you have to let them buy whatever they want for YOU. [insert evil cackle and  
then you have to model it in front of everyone. And Fang, Ella, and Iggy (and  
Gazzy, if he wants to) have to judge the outfits. And no one word responses  
Fang. Iâ€™M WARNING YOU NOW, BOYâ€¦ (sorry, had to add that random quote from  
HP Movie numbero oneo)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Okay, but 1.) We're not at the mall right now and 2.) There's a huge sandstorm raging outside, so going to the mall right now would kill us. Later, if we remember.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
OH. DUDE. FANGIRL. CLUB. IGGY. NOW. PLEASE. gasping for breath WE. MUST.  
MAKE. ONE. IMMEDIATELY. begging on bended knee  
OH! Fang, that was cruel! You took him away from his flirting! Shame on you!  
Well, I dare Iggy to flirt with the fangirls â€"and make plans about this  
fanclub for five minutes straight at least, with no interruptions, so HA. And  
no Max Scolding after!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Alright! Okay, the fangirl club thing? Totally up to you guys. Really. I can plot all I want, but when it comes down to it, you guys are the ones that're gonna be affected by it, ya know?**

**So, ladies... How many of you have boyfriends? And Blondie, dumping your boyfriend for me wouldn't be nice. That goes for everyone else, too. It's not right. 'Course, if he's a jerk, then dumping him would be okay. **

**-------------------------------------------**

"Iggy?" Mom called from the kitchen. He blinked.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly. 

"There's something here I'm kind of afraid to move..." Iggy's eyes widened. 

"Gazzy, you didn't move the bomb, did you?" Gazzy blinked.

"Uh-oh."

"Crap," Iggy muttered, dashing away from the computer to save us all from a possible explosion.

"So much for his five minutes, huh?"

**-------------------------------------------**_  
WAIT. STOP RIGHT THERE. FAX CONVERSATIONS! WHERE? Iggy, you cant just leave us hanging! Dude! You are our idol! You have to tell us! You  
HAVE TO TELL US. wild crazy faxgirl eyes_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Kind of already mentioned it up there, Beefcake.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
DUDE. That car rocks my socks. And I donâ€™the whole â€œdrool over carsâ€  
thing. Yeah, I can see where you are coming from, guysâ€¦.that is HOT man.  
Oh, Iggy, you would make a super smexy bad guy. â€˜cept you would be thwarted  
in the end. Which would suck. It would be better if you could be the hero,  
then win in the end and get the girl. Preferably me. Yups.  
Well, Max, that is relative. Do you find getting frenchâ€™d by Fang painful?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**I'd rather not answer this, actually.**

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Ohâ€¦hahaâ€¦dude, (Max) I dare you to flash the Flock. Sorry, but this amuses  
me. I would have Fang and Iggy take off their shirts, except you guys (AKA  
their family) would not appreciate this act, and I couldnâ€™t see itâ€¦sniff  
oh wellâ€¦_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Ew." I glared at the screen.

"Come on, Max!" Ella grinned evilly.

"If you do it, I'm gonna need descriptions," Iggy said, poking Fang's side. I rolled my eyes at them, picking at my shirt.

"One, Two, Three!" I lifted my shirt, much to Ella's annoyance. I had a black undershirt underneath, which covered, well, pretty much everything.

"That doesn't count, Max." Ella pointed out. I laughed at her.

"You actually think I'm crazy enough to flash someone? Yeah. Don't think so."

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Well, Fang, if you arenâ€™t gay, and you donâ€™t want to shag anyone, then  
are you castrated? gigglegigglesnort it seems like the logical answerâ€¦._

**-------------------------------------------**

**That's not **_**logical**_**! And no! Good grief...**

**-------------------------------------------**__

By â€œcuteâ€ Iggy, we are talking about one of your super hot fangirls. AKA  
Me. Or maybe Niobe. Mostly me. (no offense Niobe. But heâ€™s MINE. ALL MINE!)  
sorry. Got a bit obsessive there. It comes out sometimes.  
chokes on laughter Fang was thinking THINGS about Max, was he? Sorry, mate,  
but you cant deny itâ€¦why donâ€™t you just get together with Max and stop all  
this nonsense? It totally makes senseâ€¦

**-------------------------------------------**

**Like I said before, I completely blame it on Iggy. It was ALL his fault.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Dude, whatâ€™s wrong with Iggy being a player? It just means more for the  
rest of usâ€¦no girl should have him all to herselfâ€"heâ€™s too awesome.  
Unless itâ€™s me n niobe. We could share. ïŠ  
Yeah, Niobe just told me she is â€œflexibleâ€ on these things, so, hey, if  
youâ€™re freeâ€¦we could go see youâ€¦we have money saved upâ€¦we are on  
spring break tooâ€¦.you know what happens on spring breakâ€¦ ;)_

**-------------------------------------------**

**You guys know I love you, but we're still out there tryin' to save the world. Besides, Spring Break's a little scary sometimes. Like those movies. **_**Hostel**_** I think it was. Something like that. Or, **_**Turistas**_

**-------------------------------------------**_  
Oh, nice one Iggy! I guess Fang was just too chicken to give Nudge a  
peckâ€¦heheheâ€¦  
Oh, now the ACTUAL Max has to declare her undying love for Fangâ€¦_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Okay..." I rolled my eyes at the screen.

"Fang, I love you with all my heart, and I would... um..." I trailed off, looking at Ella. She looked scandalized.

"Blunt much? Geez, Max." She sighed. "How about a little feeling?"

"Um. No." I rolled my eyes, smirking at Fang. 

"Yeah. I'm done." I turned back to the computer. Hey, 'undying love'? I'd like to see one of _you_ guys do that!

**-------------------------------------------**

_The sky is blue because itâ€¦because it is. OKAY? And, btw, if the sky WAS  
purple it wouldnâ€™t look weird, because we would think it being purple was  
normal. Yups.  
Well DUH, Gazzy, you have to feel SOMETHING about your favorite color.  
Otherwise it wouldnâ€™t be your favoriteâ€¦Iggy, whatâ€™s YOUR favorite  
color?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**My favorite color? Despite the fact I can't really see? Hmm. Blue. Yep. **

**-------------------------------------------**_  
DANG, STOP SAYING THE WORD â€œTHERAPISTâ€! it keeps making me think of  
the/rapist. Urgâ€¦.major annoyingâ€¦  
SQUE! does happy twitch thing that was FANTASTIC! OHMIBOB, IGGY FANG AND  
GAZZY, YOU HAVE TO COME SING FOR ME ON MY BDAY! PLEASE!  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**Well, we can't actually **_**go**_**, but tell us when your birthday is, and we'll give ya a little somethin' on this thing.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Alright, so, itâ€™s over nowâ€¦I reviewed the date at the beginning. Wow.  
This is a REALLY long review. Not even kidding. I am pretty sure it beats  
allâ€¦I have been writing it on a word document (so I donâ€™t loose it all  
shudders) and so far itâ€™s seven pages. Wow. Yeah, that is REALLY long.  
Um, Sorry Max, but I donâ€™t have any ideas yet for your birthdayâ€¦okay,  
hereâ€™s this: Fang and Iggy (you two need a chaperoneâ€¦) need to take you  
cookie hunting. Just go around and get as MANY cookies as you can POSSIBLY  
GET. Use the Maximum Card or something. But tell us about your exploits, por  
favor!  
Love you all! (especially Iggy!)(not even kidding!)(like, a LOT!) (more than  
you can imagine!)(itâ€™s actually kind of creepy!)Bubâ€™lesAnd that's all,  
folks!  
_**-------------------------------------------**

"Oh, God. We're taking Max cookie hunting," Iggy laughed. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"But we can't go right now." Fang pointed out. I looked out the window at the dust storm blowing over us.

Y'see, for Ella and Mom, spring means windy season. Which means a LOT of dirt.

"So we'll just do it later," I shrugged, smiling at the thought of going cookie hunting.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, guys. Thanks a billion for sending in your reviews! Oh, before I forget:**

**Okay, listen up guys! All of you people who've reviewed two or more times!**

**I, Max Ride, along with the rest of the flock, are going to hold a... REVIEWER AWARDS thingy. **

**The categories (and winners) will be posted on our -- Amaya's-- profile, okay? Okay.**

**This IS going to take a while though, so don't be surprised if there's nothing up yet.**

**See ya! -Max**

**Quick thing, guys: If you're gonna review, keep Book 4 spoilers to the minimum, just to be nice to the other people reading this, okay?**


	10. Final Chapter

**Q and A - Flock Style: No more chapters!**

**Oh... Guys, I'm sorry to say, but we can't do this anymore. According to the guidelines on the website, we can't do 'interactive' stories. Q and A's included.**

**So, guys... Thank you sooo much for writing in, and I'm sorry we couldn't answer back to your questions. **

**BUT! The reviewer awards are still going to be given out. They'll be on Amaya's profile page soon.**

**Again guys, really sorry. But what can we do? We don't want to get kicked out. We **_**will**_** be writing more though, so keep that in mind, okay?**

**Bye! And thanks again for writing in!**

**From Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Total, Ella, and Sean.**


End file.
